TO PHUKET HIM
by sbedrocks
Summary: Rukia finally decides to leave KC and everything behind. Byakuya covers for her sudden departure and will now attempt to get her to reconsider. things go from good to bad along the way. ITS COMPLETELY AU FOLKS. PS: the title is meant to be humorous. might have nothing to do with the story i don't know.
1. MELTING OF THE ICE

**DON'T OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. **

**THIS IS ALSO AN AU STORY. LOTS OF STUFF IS MADE UP.**

**ITS RATED M FOR OBVIOUS REASONS, NUDITY, LANGUAGE, ETC.**

* * *

**~~Melting of the ice~~**

* * *

Rukia worked at the Kuchiki Corporation and under one of its many group the one named 'Senbonzakura' and more specifically for her brother in law who was responsible for building the most successful division yet of KC. Besides being a VP for KC and soon the next director of KC once his grandfather step down, he was also the CEO of 'Senbonzakura' a company that specialized in Transportation and Telecommunication services.

* * *

She had currently been employed with them for the past three years, it wasn't what she had planned to do with her life but when Byakuya her brother in law asked her to intern, as a project management assistant since she wanted to make a career out of managing businesses that undertook projects beyond their scope, after all Project Management isn't as easy as it seems on paper, you have to have the vision, so yeah a PJM specialist required a technique for clarifying people or customer requirement, to economize asset, to minimize defects or troubles during the project and to provide products and services on time to satisfy said groups.

It was suppose to be just an intern job and exposure so her resume would look good. At first she was given small internal projects to handle, nothing that required great thinking, and then when they opened a new office, she was asked to head up the infrastructure, by Byakuya himself. Her first venture was a roaring success. At the end of her year intern-ship and many other small projects, she had unknowingly garnered a reputation for herself. Thus she was offered a job full-time there and now KC also offered the services of a PJM specialist.

At first she thought he was doing her special favours because she was his sister in law, though that probably could be debated as her sister and his late wife had passed over ten years ago. After another two possibly three months into her third year there she resigned, because of the gossip and whispers, at first it didn't get to her, but there was some truth, that a lot more qualified personnel's were better suited for the job, but because of her relationship with him, she got the job and a bigger pay than most.

She had then hastily retreated to recover. A month later and she was still in Phuket just enjoying the days of utter relaxation and no care for anything or anyone except herself. She had been smart to leave her cell phone at her apartment, which they had given her after her twenty something birthday a year or more ago; no one could reach her or trace her whereabouts here unless they really wanted to find her.

* * *

She was renting a modest single pad that overlooked the ocean and city of Phuket, that at nights the view was breathtaking no matter how many times one looked at it, which is why she was currently sitting on her balcony, with a glass of whisky in hand as the other rubbed lazy circles over her toned, bare midriff, mind deep in thought.

She missed him, missed his presence, not so much his company for that was a scarce commodity he offered. Sure he'd asked her to intern, then he offered her a job fulltime. In the almost three years she had been there he'd only spoken to her a handful of times and she could count those times on her fingers. Their conversations were not personal in any nature, they usually met and talked over board meetings once every two months with at least 20 other people present.

If she had to confess truthfully, she had really taken the job because of him, because she caught him looking at her one too many times when he thought she wasn't looking. Don't get her wrong, she loved her sister and would never have dared to look at her sister's husband like that… but, yup there was always the but that was put in there to help justify one's actions.

* * *

But her sister had passed a while now, and Byakuya was and is a very attractive man he had always been to her.

Was she attracted to him then?

NO!

Not then, a girl crush-yes, and statistically it is proven that seventy five percent of teenage girls do crush on their older sister husband or boyfriend whatever the case maybe for various reasons, in her case he was most definitely handsome, tall, silent, and he definitely had a body cut to perfection, she could tell by the way his suits fit him, broad shoulders, long legs, and those eyes. Cloudy, grey eyes with speckles of gold you would see it if you were looking him directly in the eyes and she doubted many could see it, because he didn't allow anyone to get that close in person with him since his late wife passed away.

* * *

But she had, on one too many occasions when they had a difference in opinions they would stare each other down till one of them caved and it usually was her, out of respect because he was her elder, her sister would laugh at the two of them, after their intense staring match, she joked often enough that if Byakuya hadn't met her and had met Rukia instead that they would be a match made in heaven.

Of course she and Byakuya would start to argue again that no way in hell would they ever have gotten together, because he would strangle her for her in-subordinative attitude and she would run him over with a truck because he would deserve it for his annoying know it all ways.

* * *

Then there was the one time where they accident-ly kissed, but she was drunk, after all she had just celebrated her 21st birthday with her friends, and her then boyfriend Ichigo of only two months, that night he was taking her home, he pulled over on a deserted road and tried to take advantage of her inebriated state, she of course fought him off, after which he told her to get out his car since she wasn't going to give up the goods, she didn't know where the ass she was but she didn't care then she'd rather walk than give anything up to him certainly her goods.

That night/ morning it so happened that Byakuya was travelling that same road an hour later into her drunken walk home, when she thought the road was deserted, since nothing had passed in the last hour. Of course she didn't know it was him till he had hauled her ass back to his car after she tried to run thinking he was some nutter after her and because of course she couldn't comprehend anything at the time. She had been deep in thought and had only seen the car lights blaring brightly at her moving slowly towards her, she had reacted in fear.

She had fallen asleep momentarily, sometime later she had then stirred awake somewhat when he opened the passenger door for her, and instead took the liberty of carrying her instead of waking her to stumble her way inside. She clearly remembered him lifting her into his strong arms once they got home, her arms thrown around his neck, he took her to her room, she was going to kiss him on the cheek as a thank you, but he turned as she reached up and her lips collided with his, a few seconds later she smiled, it was the logical thing at least to do and also continue to pretend that you were still totally wasted than admit the kiss was an accident even if it was a part of her had wanted to do that for the longest time and drunk or sober it counted.

The following day he asked her why she was walking home, if that is where she was going. She explained that her ex-boyfriend dropped her off there because she didn't want to give up the 'goods' to him she said with air quotations, of course Byakuya was angry, he threatened to do bodily harm to the punk, she of course convinced him that it would be of no good and she'd rather them not have anything to do with the punk. He then asked her if she remembered anything else from that night, she of course knew what he was asking but she wasn't ready to admit to anything else so she said no, and asked how she got in her bed.

She could see him breathe a sigh of relief then. He was happy that she possibly didn't remember anything of that night.

* * *

Then a couple months later she met Renji, they only lasted a year, renji was about 4 years older than her but his job as a professional fighter, had him travelling a lot. She wasn't deluding herself anyways, he was gone for three months at a time, and it was only a matter of time before she caught him of guard.

She'd gone to his house to get a jacket she'd left there. She walked in on him, some ginger blonde bimbo and surprise-surprise her ex Ichigo sandwiched between Renji and ginger blonde, with Renji at his back and he at the ginger blondes back, not to say the least she had her phone in her hand at the time and got a nice picture after which she was offered anything to keep this quiet to get rid of the picture. She told them that she owned them for the rest of their lives and when she called they'd better come running.

* * *

Her complicated feelings for one Byakuya Kuchiki got even more intense after her 22nd birthday and finally finishing college.

She interned like he suggested, and yet again she proved herself too many who thought otherwise, full time the job became hers after that period.

More secret glances and longing at him, it was then she decided to put some space between them so she got a nice apartment, well it was given to her and she only accepted it because byakuya's grandfather had insisted but she kept her old faithful Honda civic even though Byakuya insisted that she get rid of it and take the Skyline that she had been using. She declined because she didn't want him doing her anymore favors if that is what he was doing.

However after a further two years it was time to put it down and she kindly left a hint on Ichigo and Renji's phone. And she didn't forget to thank them for her wonderful Lexus coupe dream car as a happy 25th birthday present.

Yeah she could be mean and she wasn't above using blackmail if it was going to benefit her for the good.

Life was good, but it would be sweeter, maybe even complete if she had the one thing she wanted most in the world.

But she didn't and couldn't not because he was thousands of miles away, but because, he probably didn't see her that way, maybe never would after all they had ample opportunities alone, she teased him, wore revealing clothing and he didn't even take a nibble, it was made clearer to her somewhat when she had seen some brunette leaving his office about 6 weeks ago clothes all haphazard about her and before her she saw him and a regular butter scotch haired woman to often together, clearly they had to be or were in a relationship.

And thus it was time for her to make another change, all in an effort to get further away from him, since he didn't reciprocate her feelings. And she had been acting like a jealous bitch, which she was not going to think about.

Still it didn't mean she couldn't live vicariously through her fantasy and dreams of him, kissing him, caressing him, and making love to him anywhere. She would lay in her bed and touch herself crying out his name over and over whenever the mood struck her and as of late it was too often for this past month alone in a day she would pleasure herself at least four times and each time she'd shatter when she peaked crying his name.

* * *

Which is what lead to her currently sitting out on her patio after her fourth cumming to fantasies of him, drinking a glass of one of his favorite whisky an 18year old Yamazaki blend that felt like it worked magic on one's palates, as you could spell and taste the raisin, apricot, café au lait, chocolate- how she loved chocolate -black chocolate, and you could also taste something like strawberry jam, fudge and matured spices. Her tongue and senses felt like her body completely naked in the dark, except for the soft glowering lights of the building nearby creating the perfect backdrop and atmosphere for her to savor both the whisky's ripe long profound finish and her post coital self induced bliss,

She sighed and sunk deeper into the luxurious cushions, as the cool night air sipped at her skin deliciously keeping her in a state of arousal, nipples tight and hard straining against the winds teasing caress as her soft slender fingers drew lazy circle on her stomach as her core simmered slowly, tempting her to satisfy herself one more time, her pussy throbbed at the thought of being touched and caressed sensually again, she squeezed her inner muscles and pressed her thighs together tightly to savor the sensual pull drawing her in, she moaned then sighed loudly, she wasn't satisfied, she wouldn't ever be until…

Sighing loudly again she shifted and couldn't help the little moan that escaped her as she spoke aloud to herself in a lust filled voice…

"Hmmm- I'm so fucking horny, I wish you were here with me, touching me with your fingers and caressing my every crevice with your lips and tongue, as I cry out your name… 'Byakuya-Byakuya-yes-more-deeper Byakuya… uhhh- take me -I'm yours Byakuya… oh god fuck me hard Bya_!

Ugh! Fuck I'm going crazy, this need's to stop already Rukia; you have to get it to stop.

Yes so what I need to do is go out and get laid, sleep with a few of the island boys- yes… starting tomorrow,"


	2. FORCED ICE

**Whoa! what can i say, i didn't really expect so many response to the first chapter but none the less i thank you all for taking a moment to review, not critically but still just general feedback that you all are looking forward to reading a lot more of the story and that you really enjoyed the opening chapter. i hope you guys do stick around for the ride i can't say how many chapters this story will be but I am making it longer as asked and you also find out byakuya's age, um as for B masting we'll see, its a work in progress, so i don't mind being given a few ideas and pointers etc, and THANK YOU - [ANONYMBYAKURUKIF/vicky73/Violet/silverqueen/Aii Sakuraii/ DRUON/Lilith's Heart / Jasmine/ arlingtonsteward/ seras3791/ ra7matigorti2/ aria/ReckoningDay and guests]**

PS:I will try and have the next chapter up soon once i can squeeze in the time between work, gym-ing and my other chores.

* * *

CHAPTER 2 – Forced Ice

The unknown presence that had allowed themselves into her pad in hopes to meet up with her should she take off if they did inform her that they were coming to see her, had began to think that they should have in fact informed her or at least wait till the next morning, instead of bribing the concierge to give them a key to her room.

This was a total invasion of her privacy. They were pretty sure she never intended for anyone to hear her personal thoughts or see her as she was, in the simplest of words 'Naked', the whisky glass pressed to the side of her temple as she cried out the name of someone she was fantasizing about, someone she wanted here with her.

The unknown and undetected presence slowly retreated. With one thought, that tomorrow would be a better time to meet her. Shutting her door silently, the impeccably dressed stranger calmly walked to the concierge desk and asked for a room; preferably next to room stranger gathered their key and overnight luggage carry bag and made their way to room 2. Once in the safe confines of the room, the stranger went straight for the mini bar, he didn't drink any of the stuff here but he desperately needed a drink. He grabbed two bottles of whatever and drank them straight from the bottle in one mouthful each.

"Stupid fool, you should have called, you stupid fool, and she's not a child, hasn't been for a long time, you can't just barge into her room without knocking, she's a grown woman, a fucking grown woman and should be treated as such."

The stranger chastised himself.

"Byakuya Kuchiki you are a stupid, foolish man to have come here, after her,"

Of course he only realised this now. But he should have thought it through. Damn it all to hell he should have thought it through. He knew why she left, but he had thought she would have brushed the remarks aside like he did, people gossiped it couldn't be helped, he learned that the hard way, it's such things like people idle gossiping and speculations of him that has made him the way he is.

As a man it was probably easier for him but as a woman and more specifically their known relations even if by marriage it would be hard to turn a deaf ear to such rumors, he knew that she didn't whore herself out to gain a position, he knew for a fact that they weren't sleeping together or that she had taken the place of her sister in his life.

* * *

Rukia was a talented individual, hard working and driven. She committed to anything she put her mind and heart into. She was damn good at Project management; he wasn't the only one that saw it, the clients that she had garnered after he helped her open a PJM division proved why she was the best at her job.

When he had first propositioned her with the idea of opening a division as such, she had never been happier. She drew up a plan in detail and even gave a rough draft of the projected income if they went ahead with the idea. She and presented it to the board members and they were impressed. She hired her own staff and her division was thriving well in his sector on its own.

But like with any business, and especially where the kuchiki's were concerned one did not abandon the job without proper cause.

He had made the excuse that she had asked for some time off and he had approved it, he had burned her resignation letter, he wouldn't let her quit and he wouldn't let someone else come in and steal her spotlight, she made that division a success and she should do the proper thing by choosing someone as her successor because she has other interests to pursue at least that's his bullshit opinion.

He should have known he couldn't escape the reality, God dammit, he should have called first, things had been going fine, and for a long time he wasn't confronted by his then unexplainable attraction to her at least he told himself it was unexplainable, but was it really?

Sure he was a few years older than her, eleven to be exact, and she was also his late wife's sister, she wasn't married to any of the kuchiki's to be carrying their family name, that had come about because her sister had died suddenly, her sister was also her only living relative and legal guardian, so at fifteen she would either have to go into a foster home, or vice versa and he didn't like either options more importantly he didn't think his wife would want that either so he convinced his father then to get the family lawyer to produce papers that showed she was adopted and would hence forth carry the Kuchiki name and some other unholy bullshit.

* * *

At first their relationship carried on like nothing had changed, but little by little things started to change, especially when she hit twenty puberty and college, she had blossomed into a beautiful flower right before his eyes, which is why he couldn't help but notice her when she walked through the door of the mansion they lived in, or when she dropped in at his office to collect her weekly allowance.

He noted she had longer hair that was as black as an abyss depth and that she always wore open and down her back almost level with her waist, her eyes were neither large nor small, still they were sexy deep set almond shapes the color of Eminence when filled with passion and hurt if it were a flower and bright Ube that sparkled brightly when she smiled or was happy, when he thought about her attractiveness. And still there were even more attractive qualities about her…

Like not forgetting her body, one that was created to perfection, simply put it suited her for her age, young and tightly toned, though she rarely worked out of this he was sure… not to mention that little ass of hers looked tempting in those skinny jeans she loved wearing, he liked the way they rode low on her hips, the way they incased her legs right up to the V Apex of her thighs, and those cute little Tee that highlighted her perky breasts and aroused nipples perfectly, it made him want to ravage her in spite of what she was and wasn't to his family and what she represented to the company group.

He had pushed away the temptations and battled with those demons long and hard, most times it was so hard when he was already hard, and achingly harder than granite from just thinking or catching a glimpse of her, he would give in, finding the temporary release needed as her name fell silently from his lips and then he hoped and searched for shameful reasons to justify why it was okay for him to want her in that way.

Why she was in his every waking fantasy when alone, even buried in another woman, it was she he thought of, it was her sweet face he saw, hell he no longer saw his wife and that is what scared him the most, that is why he kept a great distance, it shouldn't be like that, she wasn't suppose to replace the image of his late wife when he closed his eyes or thought of the woman he loved.

Maybe it is because he feels a sense of duty to his family and his late wife to not get involved with Rukia but god dammit she wasn't related to him by blood, the papers were fake, really they were just keeping a roof over her head then, she was grown now, she had her own apartment, she worked now, he could burn those fake papers, let her retake her own name now and then he wouldn't feel so guilty about wanting to fuck her 69 and a half ways from Sunday, wanting to make her his.

* * *

He knew he was purported to be an Ice king. He did most of the hiring for every division and he also did all of the firing. Leaving HR out of it, he had also done it this way purposefully; sometimes he fired a good worker because he needed to vent because of the temptation she proved to be.

Sometimes she would ask why he did it sometimes they would have harsh words, and other times he would ignore her completely because he wanted her to loathe him, to despise him, twice he had gotten her to call him a despicable inhumane being, he had hoped once she would quit but she didn't and as long as she stayed he would have to keep up the forced ice mask he donned so well all in an attempt to get her to not look at him in that way.

Like he was on a fucking pedestal, he needed her to loathe him, hate him anything so then he could loathe himself as well… also then he wouldn't have time to think about her, but that hadn't been the case for the past three years. Three years ago around her 22nd birthday things got even more complicated for him. He had and he did not wish to remember that thing that changed it all so he did what any man in denial did.

Found other ways and even more means to distract them, help them forget at least for a time, help them to sleep at night without wanting to put a bullet through their head, without turning to the bottle, which in his opinion weakened one's resolve to not give in. After his own drunken incident because of her and what he nearly did to her, he sought after even more desperate measures.

He'd partake in underground fights, frequent high priced gentlemen's clubs, a lot of the times he would just take a private room and the most prettiest girl they had to offer, he'd pay handsomely for her time, only to have her blow him as many times as he wanted, for the first year that worked then the second year when he saw her almost every day during work, he started taking home a different woman each time he felt the need to consume her. He made sure they were the opposite of her in every way.

Sometimes it would be the same women twice in a week, in a month a total of three for variety, then when he got bored of them he would take off for the weekend, go deep sky diving, take his speed boat out, even hunting anything to keep him busy and away and exhausted that he didn't dream of her, being in her, drinking from her sweet little body.

Sure he'd seen her looking at him a few times maybe more, but it couldn't be in the same way he was looking at her and if it was he did and didn't want to know, when he was tempted to test those waters he would call in reinforcements, he wanted her to keep a distance, she was his dead wife's sister for crying out loud, and still he wanted Rukia in every way possible, he shouldn't feel that way, his long dead wife would turn in her grave if he followed through on such an act.

It wasn't right to want your wife's sister, though they looked nothing alike, even their mannerism's were opposite, where his wife had been modest and liked pretty material things, and believed his words was the soul truth, even though he never cheated n her, sometimes just that thought alone made him angry she had placed him on a pedestal to high that he desperately wanted to come down off, it peeved him that she lacked thinking for herself, but he couldn't love her any less for she could also be caring beyond a doubt .

However Rukia was the complete opposite, modest of a degree, very open, greatly open minded, strong willed, compassionate and understanding. So she wasn't the replacement, mind you she was much prettier than his wife. Yes she was, there was no two ways about it.

And still he couldn't just accept or explain fully his attraction to Rukia, it was more than her having a pretty face that was for sure and as for his family well they'd have a lot to say if anything came of them, but would it matter, not really, he was willing to risk their wrath, after all they weren't related, none of them was to her.

But overtime if two people shared a similar lost they would bond and something else could come of that relationship that could also be his case if and only if he truly wanted Rukia. Could they fault him for falling for his late wife's sister? It didn't matter to him really as he thought more and more about it of late. They'd either come around or not and if they didn't then it wouldn't matter, his heart had made that decision for him a long time, he was going to have Rukia and he didn't care who didn't like it or approved, he had wasted too much time caring what they thought.

* * *

He took a cold shower and gulped down another two bottle of the cheap liquor and got into bed, he was going to talk to Rukia tomorrow about returning to work at KC and if she didn't want to return he was going to leave that same day and never look back, it would be the right thing to do in his case. It would be unfair of him to make a declaration of love to her with what he possibly knew maybe- fuck that god dammit he was to coward to go through with it, could he really put himself out there only for her to accept him in her bed and nothing more?

She gets her wish of sleeping with her hot brother in law, whom she has the hots for and he gets the same thing but his wish had somehow become, more than just wanting to have sex with her.

The cheap liquor wasn't the best but it certainly helped him to relax and fall asleep to thoughts of her.

* * *

Rukia had awaken after 10 am the next day, she showered and dressed in a two piece bikini and tied a wrap to still perhaps make one wonder what lay beneath, she slipped on her flip flops and guided her shade atop her head, she grabbed two towels and the sun lotion and her new Samsung S4 phone, she was going to have breakfast at the beach café and then go for a dip before settling down for a light tan. She felt relaxed this morning and she hoped she would for the rest of the day. Her time here would have been better if she had at least her two best friends here with her. In fact she was going to call them again and see if they couldn't run away for the weekend only. She had already purchased the tickets, which could be cancelled or otherwise, she hoped they would accept and come, she really hoped so.

Seated at an outdoor table, she logged into her Skype and sure enough her friends were online she called them both as she placed her order then slipped her headset on…

"Rukiiii!" they both said together.

"You're both forgetting the 'A', my names Rukia,"

"Yah- we know but we prefer Ruki because it rhymes with baby, like Ruki baby_"

"Shut it Rangiiiii!"

"Aww that sucks just call me Ran-San!" Rangiku said causing them all to laugh.

"So that only leaves Naniiii!" Rukia said causing Nanoa to scowl at her nickname she supposedly hated.

"Rukia, I hate that pet name, you know that,"

"Yeah we know but Nani rhymes with sexy like 'Sexy Nani_"

"God you and Ran just don't know when to quit do you?" she sighed in defeat.

"Yes and no, right now I'm not quitting about you guys joining me here in Phuket, its freaking unbelievable, the city, the scenery, the beaches and food is to die for and the massage parlors and spa's is unlike anything you have ever experienced."

"Rukia, stop it, stop, I'm so jealous." Rangiku said.

"You don't have to be, I miss you guys I really wish you both were here."

"Aww me to Ruki-baby but you know I can't take off from work, I just started this new job and I really like this job," Rangiku said

"I told you to come and work with me; you'll get three times what you're making there."

"But I don't know anything about PJM Ruki-baby,"

"You can learn, hell I'll give you the damn money to start up your own business, because I know once those people see what you can do, they're going to exploit you and then get rid of you, you're worth so much more Ran-san, I know it, I guarantee if you come and spend the weekend here you'll see that I am right."

"I agree Ran, you're so much better than those girls at the salon, but why don't you admit that the reason you don't want to go is because of your new boy toy,"

"What Ran_? when did you get a new toy?"

"Naniiii- I'll kill you the next time I see you, I told you we're just friends."

"Yeah sure like Kyoraku and I are just friends,"

"Ran I want details now-"

"It's nothing really, Toshirou, that's his name came into the salon to get a haircut and we just got to talking, he asked me to dinner, I accepted, we went out on three more dinner dates in the last month and we're like on the verge of becoming serious I think I don't know, I feel like I am the one thinking serious, what if he just wants to hook up for some fun?"

"Do you really think he just wants fun? Do you really think he would have taken you out four times in a month and not already get you into his bed Ran after the first date?"

"Hey you make me sound like a dumb blonde, I don't give up the goods on the first date I haven't in a long time and It's been known to happen, some men, will go that extra mile to get that notch on their bed, first they butter you up, then move in for the kill, and leave you to pick up all the damn pieces,"

"Ran I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel that way or bring up painful memories for you but I have told you time and time again that not everyone is Aizen-ass or Gin-iass, you just didn't know that the two of them decided to play you for their own sick games nor did you know that they were half brothers after all they look nothing alike."

The group of ladies couldn't help but burst out in a fit of laughter at Rukia's new names for the fools that hurt Matsumoto.

Ran sobered up before speaking… "Yeah I know that, anyways Ruki, it's not that serious, we're just friends, you know what I think I need to get away after all, is my ticket booked?"

"Yes- Nani what about you,"

"Well I can't let you two have all the fun, I'm sure Kyo could manage a weekend without me."

"Great, I'll meet you guys tomorrow then, it would be good if you both came from the Friday and leave on Monday since I am leaving on Monday as well."

"Oh Ruki have you spoken to him whose name we shall not mention at all- I mean its part of the reason you're over there alone Hun?"

"No, it's better this way, I was wrong to think that he could be interested in me, I was projecting my own feelings on towards him and it wasn't right, the rumors was just the excuse I needed to see things clearly, I'm not spoiled for anyone, but I just can't help who my heart wants at the moment,"

"Don't you and I know it," Rangiku said before things turned back to gibberish as they sent many kisses before ending their conversation her breakfast had grown cold, but she didn't care as she ate it anyways.

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki had yet again intruded on a personal moment of Rukia's. He could sit here and wonder but he knew that she was referring to him, and his heart was also happy that she could possibly want him, granted it might not be… no he wouldn't jump to that conclusion, the point is she still wanted him and he wanted her to. But the question was how did he go about telling her that when he had acquired the knowledge in a questionable fashion?

Sure he was straight forward, but this was Rukia and she made him feel all sorts of things that he hadn't in so long, she made him giddy with desire, she sent his heart racing with a smile, and he didn't just want to bed her only in the end that was definitely clearer than anything he knew for certain.


	3. STRANGE SITUATIONS & DRUNKEN MIRRAGE

**Okay, so chapter three, might not be the tip of the iceberg yet but...I am also now leaving work, if there are any typo errors you'll have to forgive me. thanks to all who have read and reviewed and pls let me know how this chapter goes, what's to be expected in chapter four. Good morning to one and all... 8:48am**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 – STRANGE SITUATIONS & DRUNKEN MIRRAGE**

* * *

Rukia handed her phone over to the Rak in the bar and found a spot a bit further away from the gathering bodies filing in to spend a relaxing and fun day at the beach. Dropping her towels and wrap, along with her sun lotion; she entered the calm waters going further towards the surf.

After half an hour or so of being beaten down by the waves in a good way, she emerged, water dripping of her body, hair slicked plastered to her scalp and back. She grabbed one of the towels and dried her skin, then laid it on the sand and laid the next one to it over lapping; she then sat down and reached a hand back for her lotion, but was stopped by the deep husky voice of a stranger.

"Allow me to assist you with the back,"

She knew that voice sounded familiar but wasn't sure, it could be her mind playing tricks on her. She decided to go with the fantasy for a minute; at least she would get her back done she thought as she repositioned herself on her front.

"Thank you," she said laying on her stomach and resting her chin atop her hands, closing her eyes.

"Your boyfriend or husband won't mind will he?" asked the stranger

"Are you asking if I am with someone?"

"Yes I am, are you?"

"Maybe, it depends… why do you want to know?"

"Just curious I couldn't help but notice you emerge like a goddess from the deep blue waters to steal my breath away, surely a woman like you isn't all alone here today?"  
~

"Thanks for the compliment, still it doesn't reveal much in your need to know whether I am here alone or not?"

"I wasn't trying to be vague, I'm not sure that you would have appreciated my brutal honesty?"

"We won't know that now will we?"

"Hmm- so if I honestly said that I would love to fuck you, would you believe me?"

"It depends do you have a boner or not?"

"Why don't you reach back here and tell me," the stranger said, straddling her back as he pulled her hand behind her back and in direct contact with his crotch area.

"Oh my seems you are being honest about what you want to do to me,"

"Glad we agree and that isn't all I want to do to you,"

"Oh -seems like you have a plan that involves me?"

"I do and I have for a long while watching you, shall I give you a hint of what further plans I have in store for you?" the stranger asked, kneading the ball of his palm into the blades of her shoulder.

"Ohhh-hmmm that feels so good, keep it right there,"

"You're very tense,"

"You have no idea?"

"No- but I'd like to help you relax,"

"Hmmm- I bet you can, so tell me what other plans you have in store for me?"

"After loosening you up with a hard fuck, I'd take you to my bed and make love to you slowly; I'd memorize your body, every inch of it, learn what turns you on, where you most erogenous sensitive areas are to keep you turned on.

"Pretty much your normal fantasy," She replied mockingly

"It's only a fantasy if you don't allow me to indulge in the pleasures of your body and show you things you never knew you'd like or want that I'm sure your boyfriend or husband hasn't shown you, but I have a feeling you're going to take me up on my offer."

"Very cocky aren't we?"

"Maybe, but I'm confident, I have every reason to be, a whole lot of reasons actually."

"Well now I feel like you think I am easy prey, which turns me of, which also means I am no longer interested in your one time almost tempting offer."

She said attempting to shrug him of her back. However he wouldn't budge.

"You're misunderstanding my meaning… I don't think you're easy, you might be small but I wouldn't underestimate you, woman or not."

"Oh! Why is that?"

"Because I feel like we're kindred spirits lame I know but that's it in a nutshell and more than anything, if I was a threat to you then you would have turned down my offer to help you with your sun screen and ask me to leave without giving me a second thought."

"Maybe I am attracted to dangerous situations, besides we're on a beach around and in front of a lot of people,"

"I don't think so, and do you think anyone is really paying attention to us over here?"

"I am not telling anymore till you reveal the rest of your plans that include me and who you are?" she smiled slyly as something akin to want snaked its way slowly through her body, she didn't know why, but listening to the stranger who sounded like her brother in law was a huge turn on for her.

"Oh- well let me recap, just to keep us on the same page, first I want to fuck you hard, then make love to you, after which I am going to have you for dessert, not that it will be in that particular order,"

"What kind of dessert?"

The stranger smiled as he leaned into her, making sure his lips grazed her ear as he spoke in a deeper, lower, husky tone, the tone that he knew would make a woman cum, at least that's what he'd been told and given proof off-

"Your pussy cream pie of course, I'm going to enjoy eating you up, licking you down, slurping all around that sweet cherry clit of yours before I take it into my mouth and suck on it until you fill my mouth with your cream."

"You're such a tease?" she said with a slight shudder, knowing her felt it to and hoped that he didn't know she just came from a combination of his voice and the image of(well actually Byakuya) between her thighs, not necessarily using his mouth, but…

"Did you just cream your panties dear?"

"No- I feel a bit cold now," and she shivered stiffly to emphasize this,

"Liar, you just creamed all over my pie."

"No I didn't,"

"Now who's being dishonest, do you mind if I prove myself wrong?"

"How would you do this, I'm not going to take my bottom of just for you to inspect me?"

"Appealing idea but It's better I just show you than tell you, I'm better at show than tell," he said sliding down her body, spreading the lotion, before he slipped his right hand between her slightly spread thighs, quickly and discreetly pulling her bikini bottom to the side as he slid his middle finger along her soaked, slippery furrows, causing them both to moan, half groan at the evidence as her body shuddered again thrillingly.

"Fuckkk, stop that," she gasped softly stifling another moan as he continued to bath his finger in her pooling cream.

"Do you really want me to-" he started then leaned over, his body stretching atop hers as he supposedly reached for the cream, he was aware that a few people were watching them, and he wouldn't admit it, but it turned him on even more…

"-Stop?" the lone word sounded like a gun going of right next to her ear

Right now his finger salving her, throbbing, swollen, fiery lips with her own cream was utterly blissful, she was tempted to tell him to put two in her, but her sanity won out… "No, but I don't want to be finger fucked in front of an audience either,"

The stranger would not force himself on her, he had clearly won this round, so he'd concede like the gentleman he was… "Even though I think you like it…I can abide by your decision," he said straightening up and continued massaging her body with the lotion, with no further words needed he continued to apply her sunscreen and just as he had finished massaging the sole of her feet, Rukia nodded of under his very relaxing application of her sun lotion. The stranger found this cute and decided that he would take his leave now and meet her later.

**~33 minutes later~**

Rukia awoke with a jolt. She had fallen asleep, not because she was tired but the massage the stranger was giving her did wonders to her body, to relax her and to top it off he sounded a bit like her brother in law who she constantly fantasized about. She didn't even get his name, she hoped that she would meet him later; well hopefully he would approach her since she had no idea what he looked like.

Night clubs wasn't Byakuya's usual scene he preferred a more controlled environment, well mannered people if he was to be honest. But he would have to step out of his comfort zone, because he was sure that Rukia would be out herself later and most likely at a most popular night club and on the hunt for a bed partner. But she didn't know that no one was going to be in her bed except him

He was going to lay claim to the stakes at risk, he was going to throw pride and caution to the wind and he was going to chase after her since it was revealed that he was the cause for her running away here. He was going to have her tonight if he played his cards right and he wasn't going to let her go after, he was going to make his intentions clear to her, hell he would pound it into her then, burn it into her with slow, deliberate, delicate, branding touches.

Rukia had changed her mind several times about going out tonight, but after she had cummed twice to her own ministrations after the stranger had leaved her hotly aroused and bothered, that she didn't find any relief she decided she would go to a club and have some fun, with some lucky male party-goer in the bathroom or perhaps an alley way or the backseat of his car.. Or back at the hotel his or hers it didn't matter, she needed that kind of relief bad.

**~~SEDUCTION BEACH CLUB & DISCO~~**

Byakuya had decided on this club purely because of its name, and he hoped he was right that Rukia would be in attendance because he was intent on seducing her. He didn't have trouble with deciding what to wear, black jeans, black form fitting shirt; he decided to don his hair open than in the usual pony tail.

He was aware as he entered the dimly lit club with the occasional flashing lights, that he had garnered a lot of attention. He didn't even get to the bar yet when he was accosted by two women, possibly friends.

"Hello stranger?"

"Hello ladies?"

"You all alone…?"

"Something like that?"

"Then there is no need to be I'll keep you company,"

"I don't want to have to choose between the two of you,"

"You don't have to; we're both willing to make this the best night of your life."

"Really, do you proposition every stranger that comes through the door like that or is it just me?"

"Just you baby, we couldn't help but notice you as you enter, there is just something about you that's irresistible."

"Thank you ladies, may I buy you two a drink?"

"Sure thing and after we're going to get out on the dance floor and dance,"

"I am not a great dancer_"

"You don't have to be, once your sandwich between the both of us, we'll make you look good."

"Thank you… now what will you have?"

Byakuya ordered their drinks, while he sipped on his whiskey, the two women continued to flank him, grinding up on him and fishing for information, about his life, what job he worked in, if he had any wife, children, he smiled and shrugged, being evasive, he wasn't here for them and he didn't want them to think they had a chance, he was really here to catch one woman.

* * *

Rukia took a bare thirty minutes to get dressed, with her new purchase today, she had found the perfect party dress in her favourite color, a deep V-Neck halter back cross straps zipper sheath mini party dress with matching purple pumps complimented by fancy mixed bangles, rings and a chain falling between the V of her braless perky breasts and thanks to her new hair cut earlier today, she only had to brush her shoulder length hair out before slicking in back with mousse. She applied light make-up, dark eye-liner and a light medium shade of lipstick matching her dress.

One last look and a twirl she blew herself a kiss in the mirror, and couldn't help but compliment herself.

"_God damn Ruki- baby, you're looking so fucking hot, you're definitely going to get laid tonight."_

The cab that Rukia had hired was already waiting for her. She climbed in and told the driver where to and to step on the gas. Half an hour later she had pulled up to her destination at club seduction. This would be her second time here tonight. As she walked up to the cued line of people waiting to get in, she happened to catch the somewhat handsome bouncer's eye and he motioned with his head and a sly smile for her to come forward.

She smirked in return as she now stood before him, he leaned in and whispered something in her ear before handing her his card she looked at it "Chanarong_" she said, before adding "…warrior of experience,"

"I am impressed you know the meaning of my name, but please call me Arong," he said with another easy smile

Rukia gave him a small wink before he opened the door to let her in. if she didn't find any suitable male in here she would definitely be giving him a call, he was a passable Six at least, his muscled body would compensate for his other short comings, hopefully he wasn't short there. Shaking those wayward thoughts away,

Rukia quickly allowed her eyes to adjust to the dimly lit club as the thumping bass line and party goers with their hands in the air welcomed her warmly. God why hadn't she done this, days ago she wondered as she made her way to the bar. She could feel eyes on her, several of them, two gentlemen who had been talking close to the bar, made room for her to fit between them.

She thanked them, but didn't get a chance to do much more as they both asked what she was drinking. She wasn't going to deny them the chance to buy her drinks, hell this is part of fun when on the prowl for some fun. She supplied them with the answer of a Gin and tonic.

"So what's your name babe_?"

"Aki,"

"Sexy name and also you're the most sexiest woman here tonight,"

Lame she thought, surely they didn't think that was a pick-up line, but being trained better than that she replied, "Thanks," before she shouted over the music to be heard "…so what do I call you guys?"

"You can call me Kasem," the dark brunette/red looking hair one on her right said very close to her ear, his lips grazing her lobe briefly.

She shuddered then smirked before the sandy blonde on her left cupped her chin turning her face towards him as he leaned in close to her ear,

"The names Virote," he purred licking the shell of her ear quickly, which sent another shiver down her back, giving her goose bumps.

They both looked like sevens to her, nice build, seemed charming enough. She said nothing as she picked up her drink finishing it, before she could place the glass down another was set in front of her.

"Thanks fellars, now that we have been introduced which of you wants to dance with me first?"

"I wouldn't want to be unfair to my friend, how about we both dance with you and later you decide which of us you want to spend a little more time with."

"Hell yeah I can do that," she whooped loudly jumping down from the bar stool and pulling the both men behind her to the thickly packed dance floor.

* * *

Byakuya, had managed to slip away unnoticed by the two women for short periods of time, but he only managed to run into even more dangerous predatory women, who flirted shamelessly with him, groped him inappropriately while he danced with them or vice versa, the last one Namei her name was tried to kiss him and he quickly turned his face giving her his cheek. His lips were only going to be kissing one woman and it wasn't her.

He made his way to the bar once more and ordered another whiskey, he hoped to have a few minutes to himself as he pressed his back against the wall not shrouded in light, as he looked out at the crowd, his eyes suddenly landed on her, causing him to choke momentarily on the liquid he had just taken a mouthful of. There she was standing under a yellow light.

No fucking way that was Rukia, it couldn't possibly be his Rukia sandwiched between bevis and butthead, their hands roaming over her as she danced and grind to the very potent upbeat song with its catchy drums and heavy bass-line, he was sure he'd heard the song before he was quite sure as he listened to the lyrics;

** Do you think about me when you're all alone? The things we used to do, we used to be I could be the one to make you feel that way I could be the one to set you free**

That was his song and Rukia was dancing to it with the wrong man…boy…people. As a matter of fact he didn't like any of what he was witnessing.

** When you need a way to beat the pressure down**  
**when you need to find a way to breathe**

As she lifted her arms and draped them backwards on bevis at her back encouraging him to kiss her neck and not to be outdone butthead leans in and licks her neck to. Hell no…

**I could be the one to make you feel that way**  
**I could be the one to set you free**

No way in hell was he going to let these two punks take what was his.

He quickly finished his drink and ordered another one straight, he was going to need some quick fire courage for what he was about to do, he turned to take one last look in Rukia's direction but noticed she was only dancing with butthead now as bevis was now standing beside him ordering drinks.

The boy to him looked around her age and he also wasn't bad looking, he noted as he discreetly studied the boy. He watched from the corner of his eyes as he the boy trying to be swift in the hands, dropped a powdery substance into the gin and tonic drink he had ordered, stirring it quickly while the other two beers weren't tampered with.

Was this fucking bastard of a child going to drug Rukia so they could have their way with her? He would wait to see. Bevis grabbed her drink in one hand and the two beers in the other as he weaved his way back to his friend and Rukia.

Byakuya watched as Rukia quickly gulped down her drink without a second thought. He couldn't help but think how stupid she was, didn't she know not to accept drinks in a night club from anyone you didn't really know.

Another hard hitting fast, paced song came on throwing the crowd into a frenzy, and Rukia was now making out with butthead as bevis hands slowly moved up to cup, the underside of her breast, she seemed to like it as her head fell backwards on bevis before she was soon kissing him like a horny teenager. He watched as butthead whispered something in Rukia's ear causing her to laugh before she was being led away by bevis with butthead holding onto her next hand.

He watched them going towards the restrooms and decided it was time to put a stop to it all. No sooner had he shifted from the wall the two women from earlier surrounded him like piranha's.

"Hello handsome you weren't going to leave was you?"

"No I was about to go to the men's room."

"Can we join you?"

"You know what I think that's a good idea." He said as he allowed them to lead the way, he had narrowly missed seeing the two men duck into the men's restroom with Rukia.

"Ladies wait here will you while I make sure the coast is clear."

"Don't keep us waiting too long handsome." He heard as he pushed open the men's door

He heard laughter coming from the end stall as he also heard a zipper unzip.

"HEY-YY… S-STTTOP THAT!"

"Come on Aki you know this is what you want, why do you think we have been buying you drinks all night."

"I- I though-t- it… wh-what-did-you-pu-t-my-drink."

"A little party helper, tomorrow when you wake up babe you won't remember a thing."

"NO!" she said louder

"YES! NOW SHUT UP AND BE A GOOD GIRL AND SUCK MY COCK WHILE KASE FUCKS YOUR PUSSY." one of them said sharply

Byakuya didn't wait a second longer as he threw his weight against the weak lock, breaking it as the door hit the highlight blonde first as he was lowering his pant.

** "She said no,"** Byakuya growled as he rolled back his hand and let it connect with the brown/red head man whom he dubbed as butt-head, the sound of something breaking ringing through as an after effect as the man rolled back clumsily crashing into the makeshift wall and slumping down, blood gushing out while he cried in pain. He'd long pulled Rukia behind his body for safety. He kicked the blonde dubbed bevis as a last warning rightly connecting with his privates.

"Don't you ever try this with any woman again, certainly not my woman."

No response forth coming he took a hold of Rukia around the waist and lead her out the bathroom.

Hey what's going on, who's she?"

"My sister in law- now move," he growled pushing pass them as he led them away to the exit. The bouncer Arong stopped them.

"Hey who are you and where are you taking her?"

"I am her brother in law and she was almost raped by two sleaze balls in the men's bathroom, I took care of it, you will find them right where I left them."

"Sir this usually doesn't happen at seduction."

"I don't care; I don't ever want to see those two again or ever hear of this night again, you're lucky I don't sue this establishment."

"Thank you sir, we'll see that they are dealt with properly."

"See that they are." He snarled as he tightened his hand around Rukia even tighter.

* * *

Byakuya took one of the waiting cabs and told the driver where to.

Meanwhile Rukia didn't know where she was or what was going on, not to mention everyone's voice sounded far away. She tried focusing her vision but it just kept shifting to fast for her to stay focus long enough.

"Heyyy- yo-uuuu- look-my hot-hott-I- me-eennn-re-eally-hotttttt-supper-no-suuuper-hooot ttt-bya-law-no-bro-th-er-in-law-bya -kucchhkkii,"

"That's because I am Rukia."

She giggled sheepishly, snorting as she peered once more at him.

"NO! Yooo'rre-not-bya-is-allllll-daaa- wayyyy-home-in-se-seeriti-ja-japan," she giggled snuggling in closer to his side

"No Rukia, I'm here and a good thing to."

"Youu-do-soun-d-a lot-like-him,"

"I do… do, I?"

"YESSS…"

"Okay then, we- are, almost back at the hotel."

She shifted some and he momentarily looked down to see what she was doing as her half closed eyes stared back at him…

"Hotel- Whyyy-r-youuuu-ta-kin'-me to hotel…?"

"Because that's where you currently live right now."

"Oh-yeah-I- thi-nk- I do-so-do-youuu-wannaa-havvv-sex-me…?"

"No Rukia, I mean I do, but not when you're like this,"

"H-how-I-am… wha'-tyou-meeen- am-I-noottt-pretty-to you…?"

"Oh you are more than a pretty face to me Rukia and I'd rather you were sober so we could talk and do things proper."

"Oooohhh-youuu-re-boring, li-like-bya-ku-ya,"

"I am not boring Rukia, its just-things could get real complicated."

"I-kno-I-thi-nk, tha's-why-yo're- Uuhuu- an' I-had-w-waaayyy –to-much-to-drink-an' now I seeee-him-cause-I-can-t-st-stop-thinkin'-bout-him. Pleee-z-hav'-sex-wit-me-I kno'-yo're-not my-real-bya- but it mat'r-s not-I just'-wannna-get-laidddd-so-I-I-I –can Phuuuk-ket-him-no-for-get-him-cause-heeee-w-willll -nev-i-meen-nev-r-ev-r-see-me-as any-thing-but-his-dead-wife sis-O' she'ss-my-old-r sissster-I- meen- deeeaad sissster." She giggled, snorting cutely

Byakuya was glad when the taxi came to a stop outside the hotel and he was even happier that Rukia had fallen asleep so suddenly after talking for most of the way. He paid the driver and then lifted Rukia over his shoulder, slamming the cab door shut, before making his way indoors. He asked for her room key, since he didn't see her with any kind of purse or otherwise. He didn't bother with the elevator, taking the stairs two at a time, but not before getting a knowing look from the night shift porter still looking after them.

He opened her room door and made his way into the semi darken room; their rooms were pretty much laid out in the same way so it was easy to find the bedroom. He gently shifted her of his shoulder and placed her on her bed. He debated with himself if it was a good idea to change her out of her current attire and decided that he would not; burning the image of her in the most scandalous dress he'd ever seen her wear into his memory forever.

The dress was molded to her petite figure perfectly; god if she only knew that he thought often enough that her body was the epitome of perfection never to be recaptured in any women again. He shook the sinful thoughts away as he slipped her pumps of and the fancy accessories, before covering her with the blanket.

He then went to her bathroom cabinet and took the bottle of Tylenol she so kindly had in stock and filled the lone glass with water placing it on the side table near her bed. He was tempted to stay and watch over her, he so badly wanted to get in the bed behind her and hold her, but he didn't want her to wake up mortified after all she had said. Hopefully she didn't remember any of it whenever she woke up.

He looked at his watch; it was exactly 3am in the morning. He wouldn't be able to sleep for a while yet, with one last look back at her peaceful face with a small smile still on her lips, he let himself out quietly and entered his room, stripping down immediately to just his briefs. Before he got down on the floor and started doing push-ups, he pushed hard, ignoring the ache and pain in his tired arms, begging for relief, his toes hurting as he counted…

"Four hundred and twelve- four hundred and thirteen-four hundred and fourteen-as he lowered his body to make the next push he collapsed on his tired, burning, aching arms, his sweat soaked body hitting the wooden flooring with a wet sound. He laid there breathing hard. Fuck it he had over done it, he thought.

He groaned silently as he pushed himself up to get off the floor. He cut his eye to the digital clock near his bed. It was a quarter past four. Perfect he thought as he headed to his bathroom, he turned the water on all the way to almost boiling hot as he got in, immediately his body started to relax, his tensed arm muscles relaxing considerably, maybe ten minutes later he walked out towelling his hair naked as the day he was born.

The cool air in the room felt great on his body as he threw the towel to the side and climbed into bed, he didn't even have time to think whatever as sleep overcame him in a few breaths.


	4. FRIENDS…FUN… FOOLISHNESS AND FRANKNESS

**I have been attempting to upload this since yesterday about 5pm and for some reason the connection kept timing out. hopefully this morning will do, as i am once more now getting of work at 8am to go thank you everyone for reviewing , hopefully you'll like this chapter, its sort of that kind of Bya chap. where he features a lot.**

* * *

CHAPTER 4 – FRIENDS…FUN… FOOLISHNESS AND FRANKNESS

* * *

**11am**

Rukia winced painfully as she tried to wake up. It felt like someone or something was sitting on her head. She opened one eye carefully gauging her surroundings. At least it looked like she was in her room and her bed and not some strangers.

She rolled to her left to look at the time. She squinted at the numbers finally making them out. It was 11:17am. She closed her eyes again and then rolled to her right to retrieve her phone. She sat up a little on seeing a glass of water and her Tylenol bottle. She must have meant to take them earlier but forgot. Thank god for small mercies as such she thought gingerly reaching for the bottle. She popped the cap and shook out four into her hand and then sat up further as she reached for the glass of water.

She hoped to get immediate relief as she had doubled the dosage. She yawned widely, as she ran a hand through her knotted hair wondering what the hell happened at the club, further more how did she get to her room. Nothing forth coming she reached for her phone. She had one message from Matsumoto, reminding her that she had to meet them at the airport promptly at 2pm.

She grimaced with a small smile finally remembering what she had to do if today was really Friday. Placing the phone down once more Rukia threw the comforter back and swung her legs off the bed. God she felt like shit and only hoped she could make it to the bathroom a hot shower would definitely be the way to start her day off, followed by some coffee, today felt like a coffee day, she would have tea tomorrow, but today was definitely a day for coffee at least two cups.

She made it to the bathroom on shaky legs, and leaned heavily on the sink staring at her reflection. She looked like a zombie; her hair matted one way, her mascara smeared, lipstick also smudged and she was still in her party dress, she couldn't even remember to take it off.

"_Damn how much did you have to drink Rukia_?"

She asked her reflection, eyebrows knitted in deep thought as she tried to recollect the past nights events. She stripped down and entered the shower, after just standing there and allowing the water to run over her, she shampooed and rinsed twice before exiting the shower, she wiped the steam of the mirror, as she grabbed her toothbrush.

"_You over did it again Rukia didn't you_?" she said aloud to her distorted reflection. She scrubbed her tongue brutally to get rid of the taste of stale liquor, then gaggled thrice for good measure, mouth feeling normal, she dropped her towel and started to lotion her skin. As she craned her neck to the left it was then she noticed the little bruising like a hickey on her neck.

What in god's name had she done? Did she sleep with someone? She didn't feel any soreness there so that was unlikely, or maybe it was just a drunken make out session? But with whom, long moments past before she snapped out of her haze and headed to the closet to get some clothing. She chose a short white pant, and a matching white baby tee that read '**Juicy #1 couture' **and slipped on a pair of white sandal slippers.

She didn't feel like getting too dolled up, so she settled for a light lip gloss, and leaving her hair open to dry, as she slipped her oval shades atop her head, she grabbed her handbag stuffing her phone and keys into it. With one last look she left to go get some coffee and make a quick recovery before Rangiku and Nanao arrived.

Byakuya had awoken sometime around noon, it was the first time in a long time he had slept for more than 5 hours. He felt rested, though his arms ached still but it was worth it, as he climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom, he brushed his teeth quickly and took a quick hot shower, before getting dressed in jeans and a form fitting black T shirt, one of his only purchases yesterday.

He was going to knock on Rukia's door and they were going to have a face to face. He stood before her door and raised his hand, he took a deep breath and let it out another and pressed his knuckles to the solid steel door. After the fifth knock and no answer he left for the front desk.

* * *

**~~ 12:30**

"Good after noon sir… the same man from earlier when he had brought Rukia home said in greeting with a knowing smile."

"Can I get the key to room two...?"

"I'm sorry sir but Ms Hoshino has gone out for the day."

Byakuya cursed under his breath before turning to leave without a word of thanks.

**~~ 12:45**

At the rumbling sound of his stomach, Byakuya headed down to the beach café, he hadn't eaten anything since 5pm yesterday. He accepted the menu and looked it over deciding to go with the cold buffet spread of,

**A Selection of freshly Baked Rolls**

**The Buffalo Mozzarella & Prosciutto Ham served with a fresh Basil & Olive Oil Dressing With added Caramelised Red Onion and Goat's Cheese Tart**

**A Greek Mezze Platter consisting of (Houmous, Taramasalata, Tzatziki, Mixed Olives, & Tapenade) served with Sliced Pittas**

**And a pot of gree**n Tea, he was definitely hungry.

* * *

**~~ 1:50 Airport**

Rukia had felt a lot more wholesome after she'd had four cups of coffee along with a fruit platter and baked cinnamon rolls filled with a caramel centre. She'd chatted with Rak some earlier, telling him of her two best friends who were due to fly in soon to spend the weekend with her and he told her if they were looking to really have a good time he knew some good places, that he could take them to.

Rukia liked that idea, after all matsumoto could be a real handful, especially where there was booze and men. She'd also booked their rooms today for them, she'd take them back to the hotel first, then to eat and then whatever happened next would.

She sat in the small airport lounge area reading a one of the books she'd brought so long ago with her. She checked her watch, they should have landed by now and clear their things quickly, no sooner had she stood and made to take up her bag she was enveloped by arms and huge breasts.

"RUKI-BABY,"

"RAN-GI-mpff"

"Sorry what did you say hun?'

"I was trying to say that I can't breathe."

"Oh sorry, forgot how short you are too short."

"Don't call me that and, your breasts are just to god damn huge."

"Whatever, so how have you been? You look well with your tan?"

"Thanks, I've been good; now unhand me so I could hug Nan."

"Thank you Rukia for acknowledging my presence." She said stepping in to hug Rukia.

"You do look well Rukia; a new haircut and a vacation is exactly what you needed then.

"Yes, now we can catch up at the hotel, are you guys hungry, do you guys what to take a nap?"

"I am hungry and thirsty so I could go for a drink as well, preferably something with lots of booze in it."

"You wouldn't be matsumoto if you didn't have a drink of booze everyday now would you."

"I most certainly could be, but I am here on vacation and I want to get hammered till we're back in japan."

"See this is what I missed about you guys not being here,' Rukia laughed as they piled into a cab.

* * *

**~ 1:30pm**

Byakuya found he was thoroughly bored. He didn't know what to do as he waited around for Rukia. He had contemplated chickening out of confronting her and more but he decided that he was going to be a man about it, say what he had to say and hoped that she would give him a chance. he had to clear a lot of things up, a lot of things.

He sat out on his balcony feet up just thinking about Rukia and her drugged ramblings earlier this morning. She had only gone to that club in hopes of going home with some stranger to forget about him. But she was so wrong when she said he wouldn't or couldn't see her as nothing more than his dead wife sister. Feeling his cock hardening as his desire for her filled him, he carefully unsnapped the button and lowered the zipper to his Capri's, then reached inside his boxer and hissed softly as his cold hand curled around his burning flesh to lift it free. He sighed contentedly as he gave it a few slow strokes, closing his eyes, as Rukia's words played over and over in his mind.

How wrong she was, he wanted her like he never wanted any woman in his life besides his dead wife, even then to compare the two would be futile, there was a fire about Rukia that rendered him weak, a fire that was like a beacon to him, calling him.

As he palmed the head of his cock, spreading the precum, he allowed his mind to wonder back to a night not so long ago. He liked to relive that night in the guest pool house in his mind like it was yesterday when he needed an escape. It still was a mystery to him when he wondered often of all the places available for Rukia to have her privacy why she chose the guest pool house and not her room on the other end of the mansion and why he stayed in the dark storage closet except for the stream of flood light pouring in through the single hopper window like a peeping tom and continued to look on through the crack door at her.

Did she know he was there? He'd asked himself that question more times than he could count. Time had stopped then for sure he knew as he looked at her under the semi-dimness of the pool house down lights laying naked on the sofa bed slowly beginning to pleasure her-self.

He'd been intoxicated that night following a meeting he'd had with some potential investors, who then wanted to be entertained by strippers. At one of many exclusive gentlemen's club the group had found the women to their liking but he of course had to decline anything further, because none of the girls had even been good enough to get him hard.

He left soon after though he knew he had been more than intoxicated, he drove home at a moderate speed, it was then he began thinking that something must be wrong with him, when her name popped into his head and he couldn't shake the thought of her much longer he'd then decided that he was going to do a few laps and drink some more, he'd gone into the pool house storage closet to get his hidden bottle of special whiskey, not that he was an alcoholic, far from it, but someone had taken a penchant to drinking his favorite brand of whiskey which he had imported and not cheaply.

So he had taken to hiding a bottle out in the guest pool house for when he had frustrating nights as such. Then again he'd thought after that maybe it would have suited him better to hit the home gym, he could have taken his frustration out on the punching bag, or the thread mill or something… instead of wanting to drink and swim, a an error in judgment because he had almost-almost lost all his control that night.

The animalistic need beginning to pump violently through him had become too much but he fought through the hold whatever had over him by doing using thoughts of his wife, his family being shamed, she hating him for betraying the tiny trust she had placed in him, and anything he could grasp onto but none of it helped much, except for one thing, it was something he hadn't done in so long even after his wife had passed.

It was the first time since the passing of his wife that he had stroked himself to release watching Rukia's body writher beneath her tactile touches; one hand buried in her pussy the other tweaking her nipple as she gasped out in that sexy way, that instantly drove him crazy with a vengeance.

Sure he'd noticed her before, had been trying not to, but he couldn't help stealing glances at the stunningly gorgeous woman she was turning into. His body hardened at the naked woman before him then not too far away. He was for a time disgusted with him-self for wanting her, it had been a painful process he fought as she changed before his eyes he had stopped seeing her as the little girl who was his late wife sister whom he called 'too short' for as long as he can remember.

He didn't or hadn't even and no longer saw her as a sister or a little girl, all he saw was the incandescent hot and desirable woman he had secretly began to lust after more and more. He knew Rukia had been on and off teasing, sometimes flirting with him and occasionally flashing him bits of skin for the last couple of years and now that she was 22, he found him-self most times naked, rock hard and positioned to enter his fisted hand which he envisioned was her warm tight moist pussy.

For about an hour after he'd only seen her but for a few minutes any given day he'd lock him-self in his private office bathroom or his room then strip naked, freeing his stiff cock, before squirting a glob of cream and beginning to rub it all over his cock slowly as he envisioned her stripping for him till there was nothing left to hide.

But now under the dim lighting of the pool house he had forever burned that vision of her mind numbingly libidinous fit body covered by her long black hair, and small tennis ball breasts if so big, flawlessly smooth skin and long shapely legs into his memory.

As all hesitation, self loathing and anger withered away and he held his throbbing cock tighter as he imagined he was hovering above her before he slipped his splendid aching length inside her beautifully tight pussy she'd gasp and tense up as he filled her, her eyes closed tightly her breath caught and once buried in her he'd start a slow rhythm like his hand was moving over his cock and he knew it wouldn't be to long before she'd begin to moan softly as he ignited the fire within her, make her feel good.

Then he'd kiss her before sucking on her tight pink nipples, thrusting painfully slowly into her, torturing them both to make the moment last for the both of them as long as it possibly could all night and into the morning while he whispered further things he'd do to her.

That night when he saw her slip the purple little dildo into her opening, sighing pleasurably at finally being penetrated, he nearly busted out the closet and got on top her, it took the last bit of self control and awareness in him to stop himself and be contented with stroking himself to release the same time as her, his somewhat to loud groan as he exploded drowned out by her breathy cries.

He'd remember how he dizzily watched the first three shots hit the door before he squeeze harder for the rest of his cum to flow over his fingers and onto the white tiles at his feet, weak in the knees, he slowly dropped down, not caring that he'd just collapsed into his own mess. He'd then fought the need to close his eyes, not wanting to end the moment yet and watched as she quickly recovered, grabbed up her bathrobe and pulling it on as she slipped the purple instrument into her pocket and bounded out totally refreshed. No one would be the wiser to her now very happy and satisfied mood.

For three years he played that night over and over in his head like a movie when thinking of her, like right now he wanted to explode, he needed to or he would jump her the moment he saw her, sinking further into the lounge chair he stroked himself harder and to a quick release as he cried her name, soon he felt better and in control for the time being. Now he thought would be a good time to go take a dip in the sea and he got up cleaned his mess up and went to change into suitable swimwear.

* * *

**~ 2:45**

Matsumoto had decided that they would all eat first and then go have a bath in the sea after which she would have a light nap before they went out partying, because she had a few hot numbers to show off.

Around five the group headed indoors for a much needed nap, Rukia needing one more so than the rest. The girls were situated opposite her in rooms 7&8. They planned to meet around 11pm with Rak. Which gave them enough time to nap and get dress, and also hit a bar for a few drinks to start with, Rukia however had decided in advance that she wasn't going on a bender, she didn't want a repeat of the last night with no memory of how she got that damn hickey and thankfully the girls hadn't noticed either.

* * *

**~ 6:00**

Much later after he'd returned from the shopping centre, Byakuya still feeling restless decided upon a walk on the beach. And he still hadn't seen Rukia, he wondered if this was a sign, though he didn't believe in that mojo stuff really. He sat down at the bar and ordered a whiskey.

"You not enjoying your stay sir?" asked Rak.

"Do I know you?" Byakuya answered in an indifferent tone.

"Sorry I was just trying to see if I could suggest some fun ways for you to enjoy your stay, my mistake sir."

"Is it that obvious?" he then asked causing Rak to draw his brows together.

"Well yeah-I mean come on you're in Phuket where everyone has a grand time, beach, sun, girls, boys whatever you want you pretty much find in Phuket."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah man- like tonight I'm taking out a group of ladies, two of them are new to the island they're friends with one of the guest, she's a cute little thing and I think tonight could be the night I get lucky."

"Is that so?" he asked pretending to be interested.

"Yeah man, she's real cute, shoulder length black hair, but it's those eyes of hers I don't know if they're purple or lilac but they are the most beautiful pair I have ever seen.

Byakuya gripped the glass in his hand tight as the man had described his Rukia; she was the only one with those eyes. If this punk feels he was going to take Rukia home he had another thing coming.

"And what about her friends are they hot?"

"Yeah, yeah they are, there is a auburn brunette, nice body, long legs that seem to go on, if she got rid of the glasses she's be a knockout and then there is a blonde one I think she could be your type, blonde, beautiful and huge fucking tits man, if I was a breast man I'd definitely go for her, but I like my girls on the petite, cute side with tight little bodies."

"Sounds like fun, do you think maybe I can meet up with you guys later by say coincidence?"

"That'd be great, maybe you could distract her other two friends while I take this girl somewhere a little more secluded."

"If they're hot as you say then I don't mind, maybe I'd get lucky to."

"Oh trust me man you will, you will be the luckiest man there if you can bag those two friends of hers."

"Alright then, so where do I find you guys later?"

"If you know the patong district, then you should be familiar with the Jungceylon shopping centre complex, its diagonally opposite Bangla Road in the heart of patong beach you can't miss it and in there is one of the best night clubs to party at.

The Famous nightclub and rooftop beach club offers you a different approach to patong nightlife, what I'm saying man is that it's a more classy and expensive place than most venues along nearby Bangla Road. I'm not saying the other clubs and stuff aren't good, but if you want a spectacular time then you need to be at Famous."

"How expensive…?"

"I promise you, you won't regret spending your money there it'd be worth it with. Man do you know what really makes Famous club famous?"

"The girls…" he said pretending to care

"They do, but it's the glass-bottom swimming pool. Dude I'm telling you the pool's glass bottom is actually the ceiling of the nightclub right below, lending the place a surreal aspect as bodies float and swim above people dancing below. What's better than watching girls in next to nothing on display while you party?"

"I guess nothing beats that, I'm very intrigue to visit this place."

"I am to, those girls are gonna be blown away and I figure with a few drinks in them, they'll be in the pool to."

"Sounds fun, I'll see you guys there…"

"Dude don't, be too early the club opens from about midnight, if you want I could meet you I'm knocking of work at 8 and I live like 20 minutes away won't take me long to get ready."

"Uh thanks but no, I'll manage- I'm sorry I didn't get your name,"

"I go by my island name 'Rak' which means 'love' in Phuket, but the names Teppei?"

"I'll go with Rak,"

"Hey what's your name man, you know for when I introduce you to the girls?"

"Gackt,"

"Cool, see you there,"

"Wouldn't miss it for anything," Byakuya said finishing his beer.

* * *

Rukia awoke around a quarter to ten feeling a lot more refresh, that little nap was just what she needed as she moved towards the closet opening it first thing first she had to decide on what she was wearing and though she wasn't all that picky she still wanted to look her best; she had a lot of options to choose from… however she wasn't feeling the jeans or any pants vibes,

Rak did say it was a classy place and they should dress classy, so she skimmed through the lot once then twice before settling on a sheath/column strapless sweetheart short train Mini sleeveless, hidden zipper lined white chiffon party dress completed with pleating in terms of footwear she settled on her gold bebe rosario leather braided four inch heel sandals.

* * *

Nanao had awoken some minutes before Rukia, but she was in no hurry to decide on what to wear, she pretty much brought exactly what she needed for the weekend getaway. So deciding on an outfit was the furthest thing away from her mind except for soaking in the huge oval shape bathtub, in the beautiful marble tiled bath with its step and thick white rug.

This was like a dream of hers, she loved bathing instead of showering and she was not going to let this gorgeous piece of porcelain surrounded in all its beauty go to waste. She filled the tub with more hot water than cold, adding the bath gel and salt provided and a copious amount of the bath & massage oil that stated it helps to keep you ALERT and REFRESH, she liked that idea very much.

She quickly skimmed the ingredients which was made from a natural base oil grape seed, Jojoba, Sweet Almond Oil and rand Vitamin E as well as a stimulating blend of sweet citrus and lemon, Orange, Peppermint and Lime providing an antiseptic and refreshing property.

If it worked as described then she was going to purchase a few additional bottles. She then stripped down and judging that the tub was filled to her liking she locked the water off then climbed the three steps and eased her body into the swirling steamy water, sighing contentedly.

God how she loved baths, by far her most guiltiest pleasure that she was sure was still her best kept secret.

* * *

Matsumoto was the last to awaken, even though she had set her phone to wake her, she ignored the alarm and didn't wake till Rukia walked in and woke her at ten to eleven…

"Hey babe is, it time already?"

"Ran what the hell are you still doing sleeping?"

"What – I didn't hear my alarm,"

"That's because you locked it in the damn drawer."

"Oh was that what was making all the ruckus cutting into my dream,"

"What do you think Ran?"

"Toshiro sure knows how to rock my world." She said grinning as she stretched, the sheet falling away to reveal her naked body.

"Why aren't you wearing clothes?"

"What of course I am," Rangiku said yawning again as she looked down at herself before jumping up.

"What the fuck, where are my clothes, who took them off me, Rukia someone broke in and undressed me,"

"Are you sure?"

"What of course I am fucking sure, you know me Rukia, would I lie to you?"

"Occasionally,"

"Oh alright, I give up I took them off happy now?"

"I would be if you were dressed, do you know how long you're going to set us back,"

"To bad I don't care, but it could be a while I still have to choose a dress which you can help me with and the perfect shoe as well as my makeup has to be flawless."

"God Ran, I should have checked on you sooner."

"Exactly this is your entire fault that you didn't wake me sooner missy,"

"My fault… is you for real."

"Like morning wood, do you remember what that looks like or do I need to demonstrate?"

"Arrggghhh….!" Rukia screamed stamping

"Ruki- babe don't do that, you could break your heel, and on that note you look really beautiful in that dress also Rukia, that new hairstyle is a killer on you, makes you look so cute, I swear you look like one of those girls out of those glamour magazine, oh you're absolutely cute and adorable tonight Ruki-baby."

"Don't change the topic."

'I'm not I'm just saying that no man will be able to resist you tonight."

"Okay fine, now hurry and get ready and thank s for the compliment."

"I just have to pick out an outfit and do my makeup I took a shower before I took my nap. And on another note I think you should take a picture and send it to him telling him to eat his heart out, let him see what he's missing out on."

"I will do no such thing; we'll just agree it's his lost."

"If you say so, but I bet when he sees you in this outfit he would definitely start to take an even closer look at you."

"Ran let's not speak of him tonight please."

"Okay- okay, but I am definitely taking a picture and sending it to Toshirou."

"Your choice, now hurry its already 11pm, I'll call Rak and tell him we're running late."

Short seconds later Rukia ended her call and turned to face Rangiku who had laid out five different outfits on the bed, with six different pairs of shoes,

"Why do you have more shoes than outfits?"

* * *

"Knock-Knock," the gentle tapping at the door stopped Rangiku immediate reply, as she answered instead…

"Come in Nan its open,"

"Matsumoto why aren't you dressed yet," Nanao asked

"Rukia am I seeing correct, is that really our sexy nani?"

If you're seeing what I'm seeing then I guess it's not a dream."

"Will you two quit it you act as if you have never seen me dressed up before?"

"Oh it's not that, it's the fact that you look stunning without the glasses and your hair open and flowing, what have you done with my prim Nanao?" Rangiku said

"Nothing, I just decided to wear the contacts and let my hair down for a change."

"Oh you more than let your hair down, you have turned into some slutty sexy vixen, that if I was into girls I'd chase after you. I mean really that is one sexy ass sexy haute champagne asymmetrical one shoulder ruffle party mini dress, its makes your breast look damn good and are you wearing bloody… I mean hot damn that dress is really showing of your killer legs. And those shoes are gorgeous; I just love that simple nude color closed-toe pump look, I'm guessing that it's at least five inches. Who are they from?"

"Crass and crude as usual Matsumoto, but if you must know they are by Violet Delights and you would be correct about the inches, but you wouldn't know that it is actually a concealed switchblade heel with gemstone detailing, and stylish cream glitter platter print with two sets of studded & spiked adjustable straps - across the front and around the ankle, complete with zipper detail placket up the back." Nanao said smiling a little

"Ohh la-la- you're one dangerous chick, but I still stand by my original comment before you really do look smoking hot in that dress Nan, that sexy no longer can be used as a valid word to describe you right now."

"Yeah Nan, I mean you usually dress a little more conservative back home, you don't ever let you hair down and this is the first time I have seen you without glasses, you have really stunning green eyes," Rukia said still stunned

"You both should be ashamed since we have been friends for more than eight years; I have been without my glasses many times. And I added some highlight to my hair so I decided to let it down for just this one night."

"Oh wow- what is Kyo doing to you my sweet innocent sexy nani?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary, enough about me, why aren't you dress Ran?"

"Oh Rukia was suppose to wake me, but she overslept, typical Rukia."

"I highly doubt it, Ran,"

"Sheez why won't you or Rukia believe me when I say it Rukia's fault that I woke up late, now could we drop it I am sure Ruki feels bad about it, so help me pick out a damn outfit."

"Unbelievable," Rukia grumbled as she moved closer to the bed

Rangiku refused both Nanao and Rukia both choices of what she should wear tonight, Rukia had given Nanao a certain look, they deliberately picked the wrong dresses so it would leave Ran with only one choice. The ladies smiled internally; if you knew Ran as long as they knew her then you learned a few tricks on how to get Ran to think she was the one that actually made the decision when it comes to choosing an outfit.

At exactly quarter to twelve, Rangiku was finally ready so they could all leave. Blonde hair primped and curl to flow around her, makeup done, in the end matsumoto by far was probably going to be the main attraction in their little group, with that Sexy as hell lipstick red plunging just below her breasts drape neckline black lace front dress, that stopped mid thigh, not to mention the killer glittering red six inch Christian Louboutin Altipump Spikes Platform black Sole Pump hells. Rangiku Matsumoto was definitely the belle of the ball.

Of course she took about a dozen photos with either of them and as a group the majority was of her alone though. So in actuality they didn't leave the hotel till midnight.

Rukia and Nanao apologize to Rak for keeping him waiting. Rak just brushed it aside and said it was worth the wait since he would be escorting the three most stunning women he'd ever laid eyes on.


	5. FAMOUS & MR DEVIOUS

**Hello to everyone who keeps on reading and reviewing, following and PM-ing etc. This chapter seriously began to get out of hand, but if life is spared i will try and post the other part to it by Wednesday-Sat morn latest. I wasn't sure about the number of words per-chapter... anyways, i hope you all enjoy this update while I continue to finish the rest of this chapter that seriously had to be broken down into two because of Rukia's POV . Cheers and now I am off to work.**

* * *

CHAPTER 5- FAMOUS & MR. DEVIOUS

* * *

They arrived at their destination that already had a long line outside. Rak of course told them that they didn't have to wait that the bouncer at the door was a really good friend of his. So said so done they got in without any fuss. Once inside he turned to them and shouted

"Welcome to the famous nightclub and rooftop beach club."

"Hell yeah baby, now we're partying"

Ran said as she moved to the music, hands in the air, it didn't take long for a couple of men well to approach her, she declined stating that she wanted to hang with her friends first and then in an hour she would come find them. They picked a corner and settled down, soon Rak returned with a round of drinks Rukia ordering for Rangiku since she was busy turning the numerous men down.

* * *

Byakuya had long since enter the club and he had to admit that Rak was right famous was a decent club. The atmosphere was a lively one, the design and décor was well thought out and the pool as the ceiling was by far really the most breath taking view one could look at in a night club.

He had settled in one of the smaller section bars, with its flashing lights and not to loud music. While he sat sipping on his whiskey, he was approached by a few women, he kept the conversation light, and thankfully none had wanted to dance with him. And if he was truthful none was really his kind of company, they were pretty girls, young or mature, but they just didn't capture his attention or arrest his thought like one woman could do whether she was in his presence or not.

He looked at his watch it was after 2am, they should have been here a few hours ago, but was it too soon to come face to face with her, he really wanted to get her alone, maybe luck would be on his side and he would get his wish tonight.

* * *

Rukia, Rangiku and Nanao couldn't help but be in awe for the last hour and more. The place was unlike any club they have ever been to, club famous was attractively decorated with Thai and Chinese paintings, though they were contained to the main area between the dance floor by Rak and other various handsome male guests and the long bar area illuminated by an entire wall of LEDs and LCD lighting, giving a high-tech feeling to the place.

Rukia nodded her head when Rak suggested that he take her out for some fresh air. She turned to inform her friends, who also agreed that they needed a break since they had been mingling for the last almost two hours.

They were led up to the rooftop area. Rak informed them that they would have to purchase a bath suit or vice versa if they wanted to get into the pool. The girls immediately agreed. This was truly the best place to be, at a beach club without a beach, how famous was that? You didn't need to go to the beach since Famous more than offers a comfortable area to relax, make out if you wanted and sip cocktails in good company.

"Rukia take a pic of me I want to send it to shiro,"

Rukia did as Matsumoto asked, there was no stopping Rangiku, she was sort of an exhibitionist, and as Rak had so clearly pointed out the swimming pool offers a beautiful 'screen' for those with exhibitionist tendencies as they can be seen from the nightclub below.

Nanao and Rukia though preferred to continue to admire the teakwood flooring, and the Moroccan-style cabanas, and sun beds dotted around the deck, and the gorgeous vegetation of palm trees and other trees.

"Rukia I am so glad that we decided to join you here, I am also glad that we decided to come to this club since I can gush openly that Famous Beach Club certainly has the taste of tropical luxury."

"You can say that again, in the time I have been here I have never been to this club; I can't believe I was missing out on this all along,"

"So do you ladies wanna' go sit in the VIP section since I know for a fact that the VIP area overlooks the entire beach club, I promise you will love the view."

A waitress was present to take their order, they ordered three cocktails, and Rak settled for a beer."

"Hey if you girls are feeling hungry there is also a smaller area with a bar but you can order food there and you have a lot of choices whether you prefer Western, Thai, Japanese and Italian dishes." Rak said as he sat down next to Rukia and threw his hand over the back gently touching on her shoulder, which she didn't seem to mind and which didn't go unnoticed under Nanao's eyes.

* * *

Byakuya had been in search of the group, he had almost missed them going up to the rooftop. He wanted to follow, but he wouldn't be able to restrain himself if he saw the punk Rak touching her, any part of her, he was going to shove his foot down his throat and through his ass with a couple of his teeth.

**~1 hr l8r~**

An hour and more later he saw the trio and the rak-punk re-enter the main area, he was going to make his move now, but first he needed to create a distraction, he sidled up to one of the many young girls that had been eyeing him and flirting with him, he leaned in and whispered something in her ear before slipping a wad of baht to her.

She smiled and winked as she grabbed another one of her friend and made her way over to the group, they rudely place themselves between Rak and Rukia and started leading him away; Rak didn't seem to mind either as he had a huge grin on his face.

Did he possibly think that would make Rukia jealous enough to chase after him, she didn't seem to be interested in fact she looked rather relieved to see him leave. Byakuya thought with a small smirk.

* * *

Rangiku grabbed the two girls and lead them back to the centre of the dance floor between the throng of gyrating bodies and thumping music,

* * *

Byakuya moved into the crowd, his eyes focused on Rukia the whole time, as they continued to dance, soon they all started to move in different directions with random dance partners, he took that opportunity then to step up behind Rukia as her partner turned his back and clamp his hand on her waist. She didn't resist in fact she moved back into him, slowly in a teasing dance to the beat of the bass-line.

He leaned in very close to her ear as he spoke in that low, sexy, baritone voice that could charm the panty of any woman…

"You're a great dancer."

"Thanks,"

"I've been waiting for this chance to dance with you all night?"

"Are you stalking me?"

"Hardly-maybe,"

"I am here with a group of friends and my boyfriend, I advise you to refrain from doing something stupid."

"Then why are you still dancing with me? Where is your boy-friend?"

"Unhand me,"

"And if I don't?"

"I'll make a scene,"

"Hmm- what kind of scene,"

"You don't sound scared, have we met before?"

"Scared, why would I be scared of a boy?"

"Now when you speak like that I do believe we have met before, you sound strangely familiar,"

"How familiar, can you really tell with all this noise, I'm sure you had a few so every voice soon sounds the same?"

"No- and I never forget a voice, so I'm willing to bet_"

"Make sure it's something I'll like in return."

"Okay i am feeling a bit daring so I'm willing to bet one kiss_"

"A single kiss on the cheeks or lips,"

"If I am wrong then you choose, if I am right then it's on the cheeks."

"Fair enough, so who do you think I am?"

"Mystery man that helped apply my sun tan lotion to my back, among other things,"

"Well now I don't know if to gloat or not,"

"You can't gloat when I know I am right,"

"You're pretty sure you're right about my identity aren't you."

"You haven't said I am wrong either,"

"No I haven't, maybe because I don't mind being that mystery man who applied sun tan lotion to your back."

"So what is it going to be then?"

"Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"Hardly,"

"So if I win, I chose is that correct,"

"Yes, but I am confident that I am the victorious one here right now."

"Hmmm- I don't think either of us will really be on the losing end since I believe in the end it will be a win –win situation." He said kissing on her ear, before moving down to her neck, as he grounded his very firm arousal into her.

"See what you have done to me?"

"Hmmm- now that I believe I'm guilty of doing,"

"Tell me your name?"

"Only if you tell me yours first,"

"I insist ladies first,"

"Ari,"

"Ari, a pretty name but you don't peg me as an Ari,"

"Are you saying that I am lying?"

"Are you?"

"Why do you want to know?" she asked as a shiver ran through her body.

"You're avoiding the truth," he moaned as he moved his palm to the flat of her stomach, running it up slowly to stop just under the swell of her breast.

"What are you doing?"

"Do you want me to continue?"

"Yes I mean N-No- I will not allow you to grope me in front of all these people."

"Do you want to go somewhere more secluded then?"

"I think, this dance is over is what,"

"But I haven't collected my winning as yet,"

"To bad it was a one-time offer, which I think you lost anyway,"

"That's not very nice to go back on your word is it?"

"I am not going back on anything, we danced to three songs, and the game was fun while it lasted,"

"Then allow me to collect my winnings before you leave,"

"Alright then, I'm going to turn around and prove that I am right about who you are," he loosened his arms around her allowing her to turn, knowing she would receive the shock of her life.

* * *

Rukia could not begin to describe the shock feeling that rendered her speechless. Byakuya was there in the flesh, somehow, flirting with her, and quite aroused by her, how-why-when-where? Seemed to all stumble over each other as she waited for the shock to wear off, her thoughts were like a train wreck.

She had to be high, she had drank to much again, or maybe she was sick in the head, yes she would go see her doctor as soon as she got back to japan, things like this was associated with a tumor if you weren't high of alcohol or drugs and she had only three cocktails and a shot of vodka, maybe the cocktails had something more potent in it.

But this stranger standing before her looked exactly like him, it couldn't be Byakuya, Byakuya did not go to night clubs, he was to sophisticated for that kind of thing, Byakuya did not dance, and he certainly did not flirt. The silent explanations sounding reasonable soon had Rukia feeling close to normal again, the man before her was a Byakuya look alike. And she was high of something, she swallowed in some kind of relief as she pressed her lips together tightly as the man smirked or smiled at her. Now she knew her mind was playing tricks on her, Byakuya did not smile; he always kept his beautiful kissable lips pressed in a firm hard line.

* * *

Byakuya smirk grew at her stunned reaction to seeing him, not looking to waste a second more, he pulled her back into his body, his hand moving into her hair as he pulled her face to his, joining their lips, surely she would leave with him after if he asked. However he wasn't prepared for the feeling that overtook him in that first touching of lips purposely,

A thousand times after that accidental kiss years ago he'd imagined what it would feel like to kiss her again and he had to say the feeling was phenomenal, as he deepened the kiss, coaxing her to respond which she did after a few flicks of his tongue pressing for entrance.

He groaned into her mouth, as the kiss grew in heat and momentum, and he only pulled away when he felt her pushing on his chest to get free.

She could only look at him, they had long stopped dancing and people were bouncing into them. But neither seemed to care at the moment for they could only see each other.

He watched several conflicting emotions, skittle across her beautiful still features even under the glowering green light he could see her face clearly, her eyes still hooded over obscuring his view of the unique gems. While he guessed her mind was running through the various possibilities, was he real, a figment of her imagination…

He leaned in close to her again, his hand on her hip, keeping her near him…"Nothing to say," he said close to her ear

"I-uh…" she stuttered trying to find her damn voice and words at the same time trying to push away once more.

* * *

Meanwhile Rangiku and Nanao decided to find Rukia and go get another round of drinks, when Rangiku stopped Nanao by placing a hand on her shoulder. She leant in and spoke something before Nanao looked in the direction that Rangiku was pointing.

Apparently Rukia was not all alone nor was she dancing with anybody, she was however making out with some body, definitely a man, from his get up with long dark hair and by the looks of it she was enjoying it. Rangiku took a picture or two for future reference, smiling as she took Nanao's arm and lead her over to the bar area.

Rukia still hadn't been able to say anything as Byakuya told her he would see her later if she permitted him. She could only nod in agreement as he walked away getting lost in the crowd.

She made her way through the crowd and ran into her friends just as they were returning from the bar.

"Here- I think you need this," Rangiku said aloud in her ear as she handed Rukia the double shot of vodka.

Rukia knocked them back one at a time she didn't forget to cringe at the sudden burn after the first one, by the second one her eyes began to water, and she shook it off blowing out a huge breath before thanking them both,

"So who was he?" Rangiku asked, earning a slap from Nanao at her need to pry into Rukia's business.

"Who was he who?" Rukia asked mind still in a daze

"Oh never mind," Rangiku said smiling, knowing that whoever he was had just kissed her friend stupidly speechless.

"What time is it?" she asked causing both Nanao and Rangiku to look at her in surprise.

"Quarter past four, do you want leave, are you not feeling well?"

"No I am fine, everything is fine," she forced herself to sound normal as possible.

"Are you sure Ruki-baby I mean we can cut out early I'm sure Rak won't mind."

"No-no, it's not that and it's fine we can leave in another hour or two, let's go back up to the rooftop," Rukia said getting a joyous whoop out of 'yes' from Matsumoto.

* * *

At exactly six while it was still dark outside the three of them decided to call it a night/morning whatever time it was, and Rangiku was obviously so plastered that Rukia and Nanao struggled to walk with her through the crowd to a waiting car. They still hadn't managed to find Rak, Rukia hoped wherever he was he was sober and having a good time and not passed out in some corner, she'd feel terrible leaving him here alone in that condition.

Rangiku, didn't care that they were in car, as she sang… well butchered any song that she decided to sing throwing her frame on either Rukia or Nanao, as she attempted to dance.

* * *

Byakuya had left after his brief meeting with Rukia, he wanted to stay but to stay would mean that he would drag her to some bathroom in the club and have his way with her, plus he would not have been able to stop himself from punching everyman that dared to dance with her.

That damn short dress was torture on his mentality. Taunting him, knowing he was so close and yet so far. He'd got back to the hotel around 5, a bit before that maybe and headed straight for a cold shower, knowing that cold showers did not help one fucking bit when you're hard as a fucking rock. He had however given in and found temporary relief once more as he croaked her name out; he stayed a few minutes more in the shower waiting as his heart rate evened out along with his breathing.

He tried sleeping but sleep only seemed to elude him, when he closed his eyes he saw only her, that stunned look on her face, her lips thoroughly kissed and swollen, her tongue flicking out to run over it to moisten them quickly as she tried to speak. Had he gone too far, should he have used a more subtle approach? He promised to meet her later; but now he wasn't so sure she was aware of anything much, still he'd hoped that she wasn't too far in leaving, after he left.

If he was honest he was really awake waiting and listening for her to enter her room, so he could surprise her with his version of later. But when he looked at the clock reading the bright red numbers 6:01, he worried that she may try to avoid him that she wouldn't return to the hotel; he wouldn't put it past Rukia to stay somewhere else to avoid him completely.

He kicked the sheet back and got out heading to his balcony in his boxers only, with three mini bottles of alcohol. He really shouldn't, for he was sure to wake up with a nasty headache tomorrow if he drank a lot of these, but at least the pain would be enough to help him function. Ironic that only a jack hammer headache would be the only thing to get him to not think about her for a few hours.

After he had finished those three bottles, he returned inside for another two or three, when he heard loud laughter, and Nanoa's stern voice telling Rangiku to shut up with her horrendous singing.

Rukia and Nanao helped Rangiku to her bedroom; they stripped her of her confining clothing and left her in her underwear, Rukia promised to return and place the bottle of Tylenol and water at her bedside for when she woke.

Outside she and Nanao bid each other a good morning before they entered their rooms. Once inside Rukia headed for the mini bar, she needed a drink to calm her still very much frayed nerves. She couldn't believe that Byakuya was here. It had to be someone else that looked exactly like him, it wasn't impossible, but how fucking impossible was it to be in another country and encounter a look alike double of the man you were currently lusting after.

And what if it really was him, she wondered then how long he had been here, could it really have been him that day on the beach. She was mortified even more of the things she had said or encouraged, under false pretense hood that he were some random stranger.

**"****_No Rukia you need two drinks, because you're –because I am- fuck this just leave me alone will you,"_**she growled at her thunderous thoughts fighting to stay uppermost and front runners in her mind. And yet still her body shivered in anticipation, and excitement at the thought of him and the way the imposter kissed her hours ago.

She heard a light tapping sound at her door, and thought it had to be Nani, she moved to the door opening it without looking and stopped her mouth open all words and thoughts leaving her at the sight of her dream man standing right outside the threshold of her room.

* * *

"You're cute when you're speechless Rukia," he drawled with a small smile curling his upper lip

"Uh-ahhmm…" she got out as she was trying to clear her throat.

"Have you been trying to ask me what I am doing here or who am I?" he asked as his smile grew watching her nod her head yes to both questions.

"May I come in, I promise I won't bite unless you ask me to," he said wiping the smile of his face and instead giving her a look of utter wicked intent, if she allowed him beyond her threshold.

Rukia already hypnotized by his mere lookalike presence stepped aside to allow him in feeling no danger at all, that the imposter had found where she was staying. Once inside she closed the door locking it before turning to him.

"Ru-kia… are- you inebriated by alcohol at the moment?"

"No, I don't think so," she replied

"Good because I want you to remember everything that's about to happen," he said in a low tone but loud enough for her to hear as he pulled her into his arms and crushed his lips to hers.

Rukia didn't hesitate in throwing her hands around him, running her hands up to his hair digging in as she pushed and pulled his mouth harder to hers, greedily. Byakuya smiled into the kiss as he stumbled to her bedroom, her legs wrapped around his hips and waist tightly.

He climbed onto the bed with her still in his grasp and broke the kiss only then.

"No-No… don't- stop, don't let me wake up yet if I am dreaming." She begged, grabbing onto his neck tightly as her hungry lips seeked his out.

He allowed her the kiss before pulling back, to look at her…

"Ru-kia, I assure you that this isn't a dream, and I'm really here in person, surely you can tell the difference between your dreams and the real thing…?"

"Sometimes I think not, I've been known to be wrong on many occasions when in this exact position with you, My alarm or something else always wakes me up, I just- its not just now its years I've fantasized about you in my bed, making love to me, kissing me all over, touching me and the closes I have come to that is in my dreams, but this dream by far is the best and I really don't want to wake up if I am drunk and dreaming and possibly passed out on my bed."

Byakuya laughed, his laugh was strong and deep.

"See I know I am dreaming because my Byakuya does not laugh, he has never laughed in all the years I have known him."

"Really…?"

"Yes really, now more kissing and touching and less talking, I want the dream to last as long as possible."

"Rukia I guess I will have to prove to you that no dream can compare to the real me, by the time I am done with you, you won't have a_"

Before Byakuya could finish his sentence Rukia put her arm around his neck and upper shoulder and pulled him and his lips to hers. He groaned at her sweet tasting tongue probing his mouth that tasted like the cheap whiskey he had drank earlier as her legs straddled his waist bringing his erection into direct contact with her damp heat. She slowly rubbed herself against his hardness restrained by his trouser.

She obviously didn't want things to end too soon for she still believed this was all a dream. For now he would let her be in control, and he acquiesced and pressed his body more firmly into her earning him a strangled gasp of 'yes', as she broke the kiss; Breathing heavily as she gazed into his eyes with the same burning lust mirrored in her own.

Byakuya kissed her again before moving to her neck as he grabbed her wrist and threw it above her head pining them there, as he pressed soft kisses and bites to her warm body before crushing his lips to her still beautifully painted ones.

"So beautiful," he husked as he now started to run his hands up her smooth thighs to under her dress all the way to her tight little ass which he took pleasure in squeezing and caressing her for the first time after dreaming about touching it for so long, his cock pulsed painfully begging to be set free, he groaned louder as he sucked on her neck grinding his member harder into her causing her to moan and press closer arching up harder against him to feel his aching cock throbbing through his trousers

"Rukia, I intend to make this, our first time a memorable one, which no other first could compare to it," Byakuya spoke as he pulled Rukia up to get at her dress.

Byakuya growled and pulled away, "…how much do you like this dress?"

* * *

Rukia knew what he was asking and responded, as programmed, "Zipper-left side," lifting her arm, he peeled the zip down slowly, exposing inch by inch of porcelain skin, his heart pounding harder and harder with each slide of the zipper. Once he had the dress undone he straddled her a bit and pulled the dress upwards, again Rukia lifted her arms automatically to assist him, and once her dress was discarded Byakuya fell back on his hunches.

This was… seeing her now was nothing like that first time; she was even more breathtaking and stunning. Her little bumps had obviously had a growth spurt, they looked like mounds, milky mounds fuller and rounder, and the pinkest nipples he had ever seen, were now thick as his pinky finger and hard. He couldn't look away, even when she shifted and made to cover her breasts, why the hell would she do that? He blinked, only to reopen his eyes to the size of lust filled slits.

He licked his lips before moving forward slightly to wrap his arms around her then, as he lifted her up, "…Legs around me," he commanded, she obeyed mindlessly, as he shifted them to the middle of her bed to lay her down on half atop her pillows.

"I'm going to make love to you," he said.

"Not fuck you… yet that is,"

"No-I…"

"Yes…first I'm going to start with those pulchritudinous breasts of yours. I've dreamed about them since that one mistaken look, my Rukia how they have grown even more ravishingly divine since then."

He said kissing her lips then and Rukia thought in that moment that this kiss was different, it was the best she could describe it , it was and somehow it felt unconditionally different from the few times he had kissed her at the club and moments ago, before he took her dress off. Maybe it was because she was naked except for her little white thong brief acting as the only piece of barrier keeping her supposed innocence intact, while he was still clothed in a white tee with some symbol on the front and beach shorts.

But she could feel it in the depths of her soul that this kiss was predominantly a kiss that clearly was the prelude to something more, rather than the culmination of what had gone before… hot, greedy kisses, touches. Right now was to be the beginning rather than the quick ending she had initially or even he had anticipated, because they couldn't wait a second longer.

* * *

**~RUKIA POV**

* * *

He kissed me all over, finding little sensitive spots on my neck and my breasts that I never knew existed. As much as I liked his gentle quest to know every part of me I couldn't help but think about the feel of his cock against my inner thigh, what are the chances I could get him to slip out his thick, throbbing cock through his boxer opening into me with a little movement and guidance, going with my own need to put myself out of this insane misery.

I reached down and grasped him. God he was big, bigger than I had ever imagined but what surprised me even more was the weight of it, I can't ever remember feeling or holding a cock that heavy ever before. Unknowingly I sweat dropped, and then shivered but I couldn't tell if it was from arousal or fear I figured it was a bit of both, I hadn't even seen it yet but when I do I know I would have every reason to be fucking scared. I felt a sudden rush of hot liquid pool at my entrance when I stroked him, loving the way his already stretched and burning fiery skin moved in my small hands like a well oiled machine part.

With my sometimes ungentle persuasion he groaned and stumbled in his exploration of my body, though it didn't go beyond much more than kissing on my neck, one moment to my breast, he paid extra attention to my nipples.

It was fucking torture the way my nipples were aching almost too painfully but I believe he knew and made me and they wait a while before he attacked them, first flicking it with tongue and finger, before circling it with his tongue and finger also and as I arched up wanting more, he'd bite one and pinch the other together at the same time sending me crashing backwards into the pillows, cursing obscenely before calling his name my eyes remaining closed as I continued to float.

* * *

"Rukia did you know that you have very sensitive nipples that every time I touch them you spurt even more abundantly,..?" he asked in a low seductive tone before attaching his mouth to the left mound and nipple once more

Of course I knew I have sensitive nipples, to bad Renji and Ichigo or the other two mr. three nights and four nights stand whose name I can't remember right now, never figured that much out, But Byakuya had. And even more he knew my naughty little secret on how to make me cum just from playing and lavishing attention on them, to emphasize this he moved his mouth to my other nipple and sucked hard, the sweet sensation of my nipples being sucked and tugged at the same time caused my pussy to flood, drenching his knee pressing almost into me with excitement.

He laughed, and I would have retaliated by squeezing him hard just to wipe that laughter from his face except he had moved my hand back and held them there as he continued to take his time kissing and licking and nibbling them as I convoluted with arousal and demand forcing him to use more of his body to hold me in place.

"How bad do you want me to slide into your tight little pussy?" he asked once more serious, no smirk or smile in place, for sure I thought he meant it, that he'd had enough of the tease.

"So fucking badly, I think am losing consciousness with every minute you make me wait longer."

"I hope you won't because now I'm going to make love to your pussy with my mouth and tongue," he whispered.

* * *

I momentarily freeze up, literally. Getting straight to the point it's not something I look forward to. Sure I've had my pussy licked before, but it wasn't anything to talk about, and truthfully it did little for me, Rangiku and Nanao had told me it's because dumb and dumber and the others were inexperienced… but one day the right man was going to come along and make me rethink my whole outlook on having my pussy eaten. Could today be that day, what if it really wasn't my cup of tea, I was more turned on having my breast and nipples sucked and licked than my pussy.

I didn't want to chance, it so I said the first thing that came to my mind…

"No-you can't-uh … put your mouth down there –I-I haven't shaved yet,"

"I don't think it's that; don't lie to me Ru-kia, why don't you want me to make love to your pussy with my mouth?" he asked, locking his eyes with my hooded ones, I couldn't look away even as I tried. I wasn't going to even answer him, but when he flicked my right nipple and then my left I caved.

"I-I-gooooddddd -do that again…" I moaned

"The truth Ru-kia…"

God when he said my name like that how could I resist anything he wanted of me, he could ask me to stand on my head while he fucked me and I would. I was brought back to the present as I felt him shifting his weight and began to descend downwards on my body, the gentle friction that his knee and thigh had provided gone.

I really wanted to forgo the whole part of having my pussy licked or eaten and straight to the fucking, but from the look in his eyes, he wasn't going to back down.

"Ru-kia I'm waiting," he purred against my stomach as he nipped the flesh there sucking it, fuck I was going to die for sure before he even put his cock in me.

I struggled to break free from his grasp but he held on tighter…

"Uh-fuck-fuccckkk, sttttt-don't stoppp,"

I cried as he darted his tongue in and around my navel while the other hand not holding my wrist prisoner tweaked my nipple.

I was running out of time, I had to stop him. Fine he wanted to know I'd tell him the damn truth…

"Bya-wait-I- the thing is- I-um-I don't think-H- having my-pussyeatenismything," I mumbled the last five words together.

"Did I hear you correctly say that you don't think having your pussy eaten is your thing?"

* * *

I was feeling utterly mortified, he'd heard everything clearly, damn fucker hearing was sharp I thought, still I kept my eyes shut tightly turning my head now so he couldn't see my face. I nodded yes in reply, unable to formulate the word.

"Why?"

That single word made me feel like I had been slapped in the face, could I tell him why? I decided on my answer when I felt him lick a line downwards from my navel over my underwear to kiss the top of my mound through my silk underwear.

"Ru-kia, does it make you uncomfortable?"

"N-no- it's just-I um-with my previous boyfriends I didn't enjoy it okay,"

He moved back up my body swiftly once more turning my face to his as he looked at me with utter tenderness before he kissed me, my hands suddenly released quickly and swiftly reached up to lock behind his head while the other dug into around his middle back area, as my legs wrapped once more tightly around his waist, god what was this devil in disguise rogue of a man doing to me, I was acting like a shy school girl.

He broke our kiss, to speak….

"If that is all, then I think I can fix that, I know for sure that I can change your mind, and erase those previous unsatisfying memories before, starting now, I promise Ru-kia you're going to enjoy and love having your pussy worshipped… can I show you?"

I could only nod, like the mindless droid I had become under his touch. He once more kissed and licked down my body, using his teeth on my skin to keep me from over thinking, as he moved his tongue further down my body. With small touches prompting me I spread my thighs and legs for him, sucking in deep breaths as he descended lower kissing over my hips and pelvis running his tongue along the crevice to before continuing to my thighs inside nipping the inside of my thighs with his teeth, at times before I felt him suck the skin, I was sure he was leaving his mark behind, and currently I was powerless to stop him.

* * *

In between the time I had spaced out he had removed my underwear. I only came to as his tongue delicately teased my pussy nether lips, I wanted to pull away tried to, but he used his upper arms to pin my thighs wide open. I snapped my eyes shut tightly again,

"Rukia I want you looking at me,"

"No," I emphasized my answer by shaking my head from side to side firmly.

"Ru-ki-a, open your eyes and look at me when I am talking to you."

My eyes snapped open at the underlying tone in his voice I could not clearly detect except that it was a firm command that I had to obey.

"Now I want you to witness everything I do to you with my mouth, I want your eyes on me at all times, you do not look away ever, is that clear Ru-kia?"

* * *

I only nodded as my hands gripped tightly to the sheet under my hand and nails. I swallowed the invisible lump in my throat and watched as he lowered his face once more to my heat. I jumped at the feel of his cool breath blowing on me, I wanted to close my eyes, but with his gaze intently locked on me watching me, I kept them open forcefully and stayed put rigidly.

"How did that feel?"

"Okay," I rushed out, believing the sooner I got this over with the better.

He said nothing as he lowered his face again, this time I felt the rough flat of his tongue press against the lower regions of my lips, I shuddered as he licked my entire opening from the bottom to the top, once, twice, ten times actually and I had to admit that it wasn't too bad. But surely there wasn't much more to it, he'd licked my pussy and I didn't feel any different.

"How was that?" he asked again

"Okay,"

I replied what else could, I say, should I fake it to boost his ego, what if he got turned off and didn't want to fuck me anymore? If that was to happen I think I would consider suicide.

* * *

Our eyes remained locked on each other as he lowered his face once more to my centre, I did not miss the wicked glint in his eyes which he wasn't trying to hide either as this time as he licked me he used his tongue to part my lips and licked my inner lips up and down, one side at a time for several seconds, just when I thought he was going to stop and ask how that was, he captured my clit between his teeth and tongue, and a finger I was sure entered me this definitely sent a shock through me, I wanted to snap my legs shut , but he held them open stead fast, I resorted to lifting my body of the bed as his tongue waged a war with my sensitive head.

I wanted to close my eyes to concentrate on the wonderful feelings that he was coaxing out of not just my pussy but my soul. I'd never felt this feeling before , I'd never felt this close to cumming so soon and by a man's mouth and not his cock pounding away into me, as I rubbed my clit wanting to reach the finish line at the same time as them. We both watched as my belly trembled and tightened repeatedly in anticipation.

It was then as I forced to keep my eyes open I noticed the wicked gleam brighten even more in his eyes as he tortured my clit, he knew I was growing closer and just when I felt like I was going to cum, he stops his torture, licking his lips as though he's just eaten a tasty treat. I was sort of relieved that he did stop because now I wanted to savor this new feeling, just stay suspended at that not quite ready to cum place, like I would do to myself when alone and at the pinnacle of my arousal because I didn't want the fantasy to end just yet.

* * *

I felt him resume teasing me, but now he was not quite touching my pip with the rough or smooth part of his tongue, instead he was just using his breath and the gentle tip of his tongue. I wanted more, the feeling was all I could feel as my hips were now sort of thrusting up to meet him on the half, I suddenly felt like holding his face down in my pussy and fucking his tongue...no, I wanted to ravish his mouth, lips and tongue for my own pleasure. I really did feel like grinding my soaking wet pussy into his face, with his tongue buried in me. I slowly released the clenched sheet between my fingers and slowly started moving my hands over my thighs; onto his shoulder with intent to do just what I was thinking… I'd only just got my fingers to the end of his hair when he let up.

"How was that?"

"Strange but I liked it I think,"

"Progress, but I believe that you're really going to like what I am about to do next?"

"What's that?"

I asked wishing that he would say those magic words… "_I am going fuck you," _

"Not that, but soon… now I am going to fuck you with my tongue, I still haven't found what I am looking for," he said seductively. As he lifted me placing a pillow beneath me, now at a different height and upward angle, I quickly jolted up as he slowly pierced me with his tongue.

* * *

Jesus his tongue was long, and this time it felt really weird how deep inside me he could get , but it felt really good, so good it was like a small cock pushing into me, soft but yet firm and very flexible as he flexed it in me up and down, circular and straight touching that bundle of rough nerves… watching him move his head back and forth so, watching him enjoying what he was doing to my pussy was an even bigger turn on for me, I knew he could feel the sudden rush of heat and liquid flow down pass his tongue and onto his chin.

Fucking hell I'd never felt anything like this before. I bucked up grabbing a hold of his head as I felt him start to suck on me with his tongue still buried between my folds. I couldn't help it as I pressed his face down harder like I wanted to stifle him with my pussy, I didn't care as I pressed his face in as my hips rocked upwards in a thirsty thrusting motion. The feeling, his tongue everything was just so fucking incredible, I was completely drooling now, mouth open as my soft whimpers grew louder and louder.

I tensed, this was it… I was going to cum in his mouth, by his tongue, I thrusted faster, harder, quickening my pace, I was going to cross that finish line for once on my own with a man's tongue buried in me.

* * *

"Bya- bya…" I cried brokenly unable to get his whole name out

"Oh ggghh-d-don't-stoppp, so fucking good… so fffuuuuccckkkiiinngg - gooodd, don't stop, all-all-mmhhmmm-ost, th-thhheerrre- Ohhhh-yessss-Bya-yesss-"

Whatever else I tried to say was lost to us both as he placed his hands under my butt pulling and pushing me into his face as I began to hump his face, tightening my clamped thighs tighter around his head, I closed my eyes at last, I really couldn't keep them open any longer. I was so close just a few more flicks and thrusts of his fucking beautiful tongue, I got to two before I felt a single digit press down on my clit, it was my undoing, I came screaming his name and I didn't care who heard.

* * *

After several quiet minutes, except for the wild thumping of my heart and blood filling my ears and the feeling of floating on a cloud filled me, I finally opened my eyes halfway.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," I heard him say as he dropped a kiss on my bare stomach.

He had his head propped up on one hand as he lay on his side. He looked contented, but how… why? I thought he would be gloating, wearing a shit eating grin, but he wasn't, yet there was a twinkle in his eye.

"Why are you looking like that cat that ate the canary?"

"I don't know about the cat and the canary but I think of myself as a hunter who just killed the cat a big cat and in so doing I found what I was looking for,"

"Which was what?"

"How to make you purr-cum with just my tongue hitting the right spot and I'd bet everyone knows what you were doing and who?" he said smirking.

I know I said I didn't care before, but now that I am not under the spell of an impending orgasm any longer I suddenly did care, I really hoped I wasn't that loud for everyone to hear certainly not Nanao, not that I was trying to hide anything from them, but I just couldn't explain anything to them right now even if I tried, because I was even more lost and confuse.

"God I hope this is all a dream, I really hope so," I said aloud to myself and snapped an irritated glare towards him at the sound of his laughter.

"What's so funny now?"

"You Ru-kia, I mean come on do you really think your dream could have lived up to the real deal?"

"It has in the past; this is a one time thing,"

"Is it really?"

"Isn't it?" I asked not sure how to answer his question except with a rhetorical one in turn.

"I certainly hope not, because I am far from finished with you, and when we get back to japan, you're moving in with me or we could get a home together."

"I will not, and just because we had sex does not mean we're in a relationship."

* * *

"Okay first of all we haven't had the sex yet, that was foreplay of the oral kind, secondly I want you absolutely craving me by the time I was done orally pleasing you. thirdly I am single and you are to, but I think we've known for a long time that we wanted each other and now that we are soon going to consummate our relationship to another level, preferably that of lovers and a monogamous one as well, I think it would be beneficial to us both if we lived together."

"This all feels like a dream to me, you here talking about being together in a relationship, living together, and monogamy, do you even know what that word means?"

"I do,"

"This can't be real; I must have hit my head or something,"

"I assure you Ru-kia this is not a dream, I'm real, you're real, and we're in your bed, where I just hoped I gave you the most mind-blowing oral pleasuring of your life. On that note how was my performance, was I able to change your mind?"

I had no words as I turned my face away blushing furiously. Words wouldn't be enough to describe what he did to me, how he made me feel with just the use of his mouth alone. Honestly he's made a believer out of me that I believe I have suddenly developed an oral fixation of sorts. I definitely would love to cum by his mouth anytime; I never knew one could have such an intense orgasm by one's mouth. I squeeze my thighs tighter as my pussy spurted some more as it throbbed in memory of the way he had thoroughly pleased me.

* * *

"Oh Ru-kia you have no idea how cute you are when you're blushing, or when you're drunk, or angry, you're just completely adorable, I really can't help myself when I see you like that, but I honestly want to know what you thought of my introducing you to real oral pleasures?"

"I- it was-you- look it was like nothing I have ever done before, I felt amazing, that was the most mind blowing orgasm I've ever experienced in my young life, bottom line is you're the best I've had to-uh-do that to me there."

"I'm glad you approve and now I think you're ready for your real dream to come through." He said pushing down his boxer at last and kicking it away as he moved the sea of pillow and lay me flat on my back, his evident still rock hard member pressing against the outside of my thigh as he engaged me in a kiss of seduction, not hard, or fast, but slow and gentle and coaxing, it didn't take long for me to melt and surrender to him..

* * *

I'd wanted this from the start and he finally decided I was ready now. God was I ready as I felt him move over my body to between my now welcoming spread open thighs.

"Ru-kia you still do want my cock inside you, don't you?" he whispered against my ear as he pressed his body into me, making sure I was aware that he was all ready to give me what I desired and wanted the most.

"Oh god… yes… fuck yes," I moaned.

He smirked as he pulled away with one last kiss, to lean on his hunches as he grabbed his angry throbbing, leaking cock and aligned it to my opening. I watched his eye change from mischief to something darker as he rubbed his head against my wetness coating himself and driving me crazy. I should be worried about protection, I can't remember when last I took the pill, but I highly doubted he had a condom with him.

"Wait -what about condoms?"

"I haven't got any, you can tell me to stop if you don't feel comfortable doing it without a condom."

"No its fine, I've been celibate for the most part anyway."

"So have I for the past two months," he said as he slowly eased into me.


	6. BEDROOM HYMMS

**Finally i got it done, sorry that its short but like i said it was a continuation. Its told from both Rukia's and Bya's POV. hopefully its dirty/smutty enough for a few people. THANKS again to everyone that's reviewed or otherwise. still let me know what you think of this chapter.**

* * *

CHAPTER 6 -BEDROOM HYMMS

* * *

**Rukia's POV cont'**

Byakuya wasn't- he couldn't- possibly expect me to take all of him in me, he was just too big, so much bigger than those before him. It felt like he was stretching me, and maybe he was because I was now clawing back to pull away, I wasn't prepared for that kind of pain. I didn't want to walk with a limp come the next day.

"Rukia, just relax and breathe, I'm not going to hurt you at all,"

"Feels like you're tearing me open."

"I'm sorry, but I promise if you let me do it my way you won't think about the pain, in fact you will love the feeling that comes after, I'm buried all the way in you."

"But you're so thick, and slightly curve unlike my straight pink dildo."

"All the more reasons for you to love and enjoy how I'm going to thrill you, you're never going to need that dildo when I'm done with you."

I shivered, could it be true? Could he really save me a bundle on batteries? As wet was I was, Byakuya had a little difficulty slipping the thick monster in me going in straight and curving as he went deeper rubbing along my inner walls. I'd shut my eyes tight and bit down on my lips hard drawing blood surely. I was relieved when he sat still in me allowing me to come to terms with him, never had I felt so full before I could literally feel him pressing into my inner walls as they clung to him, holding him still.

It's funny when I think about it, I'd dreamed about this, wanted this while I masturbated so many times before, envisioned his big cock ripping into me in sweet ecstasy even with Renji and Ichigo I'd thought and wanted to feel byakuya's big cock I'd imagine he has, I'd substitute their faces for his. But never in my wildest dream did I think I'd really experience it. Byakuya wasn't just thick, he was also long and did I mention curved upward slightly.

"Just let go Rukia, relax, it'll be alright," he crooned in my ear as he kissed my lips, before moving to my neck and shoulder and back up the familiar trail connecting with my lips again.

"Ru-kia, open your eyes now,"

I did as he asked

"I'll be gentle," he said as he started to draw out of me, which I didn't want him to do, what if he hooked something in me ripping me, but fuck it all he felt good, really good plugging me as I spurted more soaking him I don't think I would care then.

"No…don't …just…" I didn't know what exactly I wanted to say.

"Its okay I know, soon it'll feel so good you'll probably wrestle me for the top," he said as he started to move back and forth inside me with a steady gentle rhythm. I felt every nerve on my inside being touched as his cock sawed in and out of me agonizingly slow.

I felt I was being open up, the pain was gone and now I could wrap my legs around him, around his lower back and butt squeezing him tight against my body. Now that the worst was over I loved the feeling of his weight pressing into me and not just at my centre, though, his huge cock buried inside me was more than I bargained for. I never wanted him to leave or take it out of me.

"God Rukia you feel so good, I think I almost want to cum already,"

"No not yet,"

"Oh no, I won't I got a lot to show you,"

"Then show me," I said

Byakuya then pulled out of me and commanded me to turn as he rolled me onto my side. Then he moved behind me raising one leg he threw his left over me and re-entered me.

This was a new experience for me I'd never had sex in this position before; I'd always done the basic or the beginner's missionary and the intermediate doggy style, with renji and those two other guys only to be honest, Ichigo and I, was just in the beginning stage of whatever we had, the most I'd let him do was finger me and I jerked him off a couple times but I hadn't gone any further with him not because I didn't want to but...

"Fuck right there," I gasped as he thrusted deeper in me rubbing against a bundle of nerves, he'd struck gold and he sort to keep me there pulling me back impaling me hitting that sweet spot over and over.

"You like it this way Ru-kia?"

"Yes…" is all I could manage as I was just absolutely lost in the feelings of my own awakenings, fuck this was good, he was so good, why the fuck didn't we do this sooner instead of me wasting precious time with renji and ichigo,

"Bya-yesss…"

I gasped aloud as he thrusted particularly harder than before, my eyes shutting tightly as the sweetness rolled around in me, thus I was encouraged to follow his movement allowing my hips to flick back and forth on his magnificent cock, moaning in tongues, continuously devoid of any real thought except the pleasure he seemed to fill me with.

I had entered a stage of delirium, my senses still had not been able to discern how he knew my body so well, as he touched me low, then high, I would clench him hard every time his tongue tasted my skin, or he would bite gently marking me.

Okay I'm ready… I'll confess, heck even in my off key singing voice that Byakuya was a fantastic lover, experienced lover, maybe I am biased because my experience is limited but I couldn't help as I wondered if my sister had experienced this kid of pleasure at his hands and mouth, never mind the other women.

Every time I got close to orgasm, he would find somewhere else to focus on, slow down or stop only to play with my nipples. The fact that I was close to orgasm was already a surprise to me since I'd never orgasmed during sex before. But I knew I would this day, hell I hoped so because if I didn't then I was doing it with the wrong people all along also I was so frustrated, my body desired an orgasm so much and he teased me relentlessly by not giving it to me already. My body was sort of trembling; I was hanging on the edge of a plank.

That feeling was sapping all my energy, would he push me over the edge now I wondered as he tested my bodies flexibility, that thought was abandoned soon as I got a temporary reprieve as he repositioned me once more, hell I was powerless to stop him, he could tie me up and I wouldn't care. I was however extremely relieved when he released my leg from his shoulder, my fucking flexibility was at a limit, I hadn't been to the gym in almost a year so I was feeling the burn badly.

I was moving beyond frustrated now, all these damn stops and repositioning… I just wanted one damn huge orgasm okay , I have been wanting it for so long, I needed it as much as I needed air to breathe couldn't he tell. Just as I clamped my walls on him to give him some kind of hint the mother fucker pulls out of me removing his magnificent pussy filler, and then commanded that I get up, I wondered what I had done wrong, why did he stop.

Wasn't I doing it right, I was making so much god damn noise how could he not tell? I got of my hands kneeling now, I watched as he took my place laying flat on his back, as he slowly stroked his magnificent cock, glistening with my fluid…

"Get on top Ru-kia,"

I wondered what was I suppose to do when I got on top.

"Don't worry it'll come natural to you love I promise, you will like being on top,"

"I-,"

"I hear that women like riding, cowgirl style: It's supposed to be a big turn-on for both the sexes, I for one am turned on beyond hard, I want you on top riding me, I want you to dominate me and take what you want use me how you please… Ru-kia you'll have all the power and control in this very sexy position, you can move back and forth up and down, round and round stimulating that sweet spot till you have one big fucking soul mind blowing orgasm. And for an encore I'll make you cum a dozen times more with my fingers when you think you can't anymore.

* * *

I had all the encouragement I needed as I got up and straddled him with his member barely kissing my opening, I spurted more, reaching a hand between my spread thighs to spread my throbbing, hot swollen lips apart eyes locked with his as I slowly sank down on him watching as his eyes flicked from my face to where we were being joined once more never he seemed in a trance watching as I sank down slowly onto him as my body shuddered loving the wonderful feeling of his prodigious cock filling me once more to the hilt.

I breathed out a slow quivery breath- fuck did I feel ever stuffed. I'd never been on top before ever, but the feeling now was incredible, I felt an immense kind of power filling me as I started to rise up and down on his cock. Oh god it was so-so- It was so-so- very different being on top.

I loved this raw, powerful feeling flowing into me did being on top really feel like this. If it did then I would admit I like feeling like I was in control of things, when in my previous relationship and horny hookups the men were pretty much in control. But not now… now I was in control, on fucking top… I could pleasure myself the way I always wanted my previous lovers to touch me inside. I could take him as deep as I wanted to and hard or slow as I want.

"Oh sweet heaven you feel so good in me," I cried out winded

"Do I?

"Yes, I think this is going to be the only way I'm ever going to enjoy sex ever,"

"Not when I show you other positions you'll like but still I don't mind as long as it's with me only," he'd said to cockily.

* * *

**Byakuya's POV**

Rukia closed her eyes as she rocked her body back and forth in tight circles atop my cock buried in her, her hands resting on my stomach traveled to her body, up her splayed thighs, over her stomach to cup her breasts as she clipped each nipple between her thumb and index finger, causing her inner walls to clench around me tighter as she started to ride me harder. I wanted her to take whatever and know that she had all the power to break me.

"I want more Rukia," I husked as my fingers dug into her thighs, growing bolder in her movements she started to push up and down now using her knees,

"Harder Rukia, give me more," I growled

This caused her to release her hold on her breasts and nipples to trail her hands downwards once more, as she followed bending over to kiss me hotly before she braced both her hands on the centre of his sweat slick chest and moved either in the opposite direction as she covered my nipples with her thumbs, I am sure it wasn't on purpose but I couldn't help it as I moaned loudly before I hissed out my surprise, damn she had found one of my sensitive spots, I looked at her to see if she had caught it and she had as I caught the wicked gleam in her eyes as she then leaned forward, to flick my right nipple with her tongue, and got an immediate and fiercer reaction from him thrusting my hip hard into her before I growled out tightly…

"Do that again Ru-kia, with a bit of teeth in it" I rasped as my upward thrusts matched her downward thrusts, Rukia was learning quick.

I needed to distract myself, or at least turn the tables a bit so my hands started exploring her body, caressing her breasts, teasing her clit loving the sounds she made. I was so lost in the moment, knowing that a mad as a hornet orgasm would be brandishing her deeply like fireworks on display all in good time if I didn't try harder to distract myself I had to. But Rukia upped the anti as she started to rock her hips back and forth as well as side to side, stimulating the sensitivity of my large mushroom-shaped cock head hitting deep inside her.

My sweet Rukia was solely concentrating on getting her satisfaction when in one moment she rose up until my cock head almost emerged from her lava hot opening to kiss only the swollen lips, only to plunge herself back down harder and me deeper inside her, each thrust taking our breaths away. I winked at her before I watched as she closed her eyes once more and focused solely on her own selfish carnal desires. She was close, she wanted to cum. The harder she impaled herself the more I could tell she needed it, and I all but knew that she deserved it. I'd tortured her long enough, but I wasn't ready to cum yet, though I wanted her to.

* * *

**RUKIA pov**

I closed my eyes and slowly succumbed to my ministrations. I was going to milk his cock with my kegel muscles, I vowed as I squeezed tightly sliding up… only releasing them as I reached the top of his crown… only to squeeze them again as I sunk down on his beautiful cock once more taking his entire length inside me.

"Come on, ride me Ru-kia, ride him harder…"

* * *

**B pov**

I felt myself readying, but I would be damned if I ruined this for her, as much as I wanted to close my eyes and give in I knew that having them closed wouldn't help me to hold back one bit, previous experiences had thought me that I'd cum quickly to many times before to her image imprinted behind my closed lids.

So I found another way to distract myself by burning non-erotic images into my mind's eye, though my eyes were glued to where we were joined and I couldn't help but note that Rukia's pussy was as beautiful as the rest of her, and I wanted to feel that beauty so I reached out once more and rubbed her hard little nub which resulted in her squeezing me firmly with her well trained inner muscles, this particular grip made me feel my orgasm building to higher heights. As my thumb brushed her clit in a slow motion now while the other grabbed onto her round breasts with their large enough pink areola and thick bullet hard stiff pink nipple to flick it sensually giving her another boost of adrenaline to swivel her hips faster, harder, just the way I wanted, I wanted us to cum together if possible.

"Ohhh- fuccckkk- yes – fuckkk-uhhhhm-mmm so-yessss…"

I smiled sinisterly, incorrigibly, who knew my sweet Rukia would turn out to be an instant pro at riding, I did of course as I moved my eyes back on her body to follow her movements, I noted whenever she hit a really good spot she'd squeeze her eyes tighter and her back would arch like a bow readying to shoot its arrow at the target, and my fingers at her nipples made her arch stronger.

Finally she pulled up straighter now my hand, falling away from her breast, but the other continued playing with her clit, as she grabbed onto my hips digging her nails in like little talons to keep her balance as she rode my cock like a derby jockey, biting sometimes on her lips to stifle her little loud whimpers, which I so desperately wanted to kiss.

"Kiss me Ru-ki-a," I groaned breathing out shallowly

Her eyes shut opened as she let out another small gasp, before she leaned over I had her right where I wanted her, as I quickly latched onto one thick pink nipple and started to suck hard.

She hissed as she raked her nails down my chest, the sweet sharp pain causing me to bite her nipples in a reflective move, only to soothe it after with my lips and tongue flicking across and around its tip.

"Oooo-Liiiiiiike that-fuck-don't stop," she cried out tenderly bucking once

* * *

**R pov**

I absolutely loved having my tits sucked, licked, tweaked as I rode Byakuya; I leaned over once more offering a nipple to him before I cried out "…Byak-uuuuu- harder,"

I commanded and he thrusted up into me hard and fast, much deeper than anyone ever went or where he was seconds ago causing me to pull away harshly at the electric shock, my hands cupping my own breasts and torturing my nipples as he continued. I screamed, in part because of the pain in my nipples elicited by my own fingers pulling and squeezing on them, and mostly in surprise because I didn't think he could burrow any further, my first orgasm by his wonderful cock was fast in coming, as this mother fucker parked me like a truck.

Finally Byakuya said 'now- babe'. As his thumb pressed my clit hard, it was the gun going of like he'd squeezed the trigger. I stiffened and started screaming or something like it, I moved faster as I carried on screaming, my orgasm exploding all around me. I was screaming and shaking and felt on the point of passing out. Never in my life had I had such an intense orgasm.

It was so intense that I barely was aware of what was going on around me anymore, except that Byakuya was still inside me but he had slowed down his pace almost to a stop, as I moved above him hard and fast riding the wave of my intense orgasm, till the fire had died down to warm embers.

* * *

**B pov**

My timing was perfect, as I pressed her trigger button Rukia suddenly went still, it was then I knew Rukia had her first real big orgasm as she dug her talons sharper into me, and I was sure she drew blood, she let go of her nipple only for her hot mouth to crash over mine in her forward movement, I soon felt her bite my lower lip hard then harder as the sensation seem to roll through her like a freight train starting at her throbbing clit which I continued to stimulate as the wondrous sensations continued to disseminate out to her various body part that were curling and tightening like her fingers and toes and I was sure even to the ends of every hair fibre on her body.

I felt her weakening as she released my lip; I then released her clit moving my hand to the other side of her waist to hold her tightly steadying her as her hips slowed down to a gentle undulating movement. I took up the pace again lifting my hips thrusting up into her hard and deep I desperately wanted to cum now as her walls were pulsating madly around me, suffocating me.

My Beautiful Rukia was possibly comatose from the multiple orgasms I'd made sure she had and I wasn't done with her yet.

"Look at me Rukia, cum with me again," I husked out breathlessly, watching as she opened her eyes that were glazed over, as she licked her lips swollen and bruised. Her eyes closed again and this time I allowed her to fall gently against me. Was it weird that I instantly loved the feel of her soft plush mounds against my hard chest? Keeping our lower halves joined I tightened my arm around her and rolled till she was beneath me. I pulled our sweat soaked bodies apart to capture another picture of her.

I couldn't resist the pull of her mounds, I took one in my mouth and got another guttural groan from her she still had some fight left in her, and besides I knew she loved the feel of my mouth suckling hungrily on her nipples. She loved the way my tongue was mirroring my cock thrusting in and out of her at her nipples and when I grounded down into her my teeth also sunk a little harder into her nipples stiff flesh.

Instantly her eyes opened at my last painful gesture to her overtly sensitive tits, my grey connecting with her unique ones as she watched me continue to suck greedily as my hips continued to move into her, I felt her walls clench around me spastically as she had another orgasm at my attention to her breasts. Her arms reached up to wrap around my neck as mine got under her tightening I lifted her as I got to my knees before sitting on my hunches.

"Get on your hands and knees Ru-kia; we're going to have a big magical ending…" I groaned as I pulled out to help reposition her since she was taking her sweet time.

"Face down Ru-kia…" she did as I asked pressing her face into a pillow sideways; I hoped she didn't suffocate because she seemed like she really couldn't hold up her own weight much longer, I would remedy that soon though.

"…Now reach under and spread those hot lips for me I want to see every inch of me filling you, as your beautiful lips close around me… like a flower now bursting open for the first time,"

* * *

**R pov**

God what a major turn on, and rush of energy his sensual and dirty words, I did as he said, I slowly reached under with my left hand and parted my burning swollen hot pink lips from this angle the view was spectacular, I'd never really watched a man enter me, and I found that seeing it up this close really turned me on I couldn't help it as I came again. I loved feeling the turgid feel of his cock entering me against my fingertips, memorizing the feel of angry veined yet soft skin, made slick by my juices, as he pummeled me hot and fast, then slow and tight.

I was vaguely aware of him stopping as he reached under me and turned me around to lie on my back once more, before lifting me saying…

"Hold onto me tightly,"

* * *

**B pov**

"Hold on to me tightly," I growled into her ear as I lifted her bodily up sat her down on my cock moving her then effortlessly up and down my glistening cock continuing its gentle pounding rhythm into her. Soon I felt another fresh onslaught of hot fluid rush down my cock and between us. She was cumming again. I was close and she could tell to, as my movement became anything but gentle or loving, I was fucking frantic to explode inside her.

"Come on and cum inside me," I heard her say coaxingly. Of course it was what I wanted to do. It was the ultimate way to mark and warn other men off your woman, and she was my woman whether she knew it or not and I was going to mark her by filling her pussy with my cum,

"Oh Ru-ki-aaahhhhh," I moaned as my orgasm began.

* * *

**R pov**

I felt his cock jerk inside me, before I felt my pussy begin flood with hot sticky cream. I leaned up and kissed him as he continued to let his hips rise and fall in time with mine as he emptied his body into mine.

* * *

**B pov**

I shouted my release then as I came, the first wave of hot cum hit her insides like a cannon going off, I could tell as she arched her back and cried out audibly…

"Fuck..." before screaming some gibberish as she screamed again and this time I was sure her scream was getting louder so I covered her mouth and kissed her deeply to silence her screams as her body trembled once more I stopped trembling to as I had nothing more to empty in her. This time I was sure she wouldn't be able to move another muscle. I reluctantly slid her off my cock, the wet sound of us pulling apart making my cock jump with life.

She fell like a ton of bricks on her back onto the crumpled sheets and I fell along side her as we both tried to catch our breath. My Rukia was speechless, the multiple orgasms she's had, had took her breath away. But maybe, just maybe I could get one last one out of her, I worked my hands between her closed lifeless legs spreading them far apart as I slid two fingers between her pussy lips overflowing slowly with our still warm cum and pressed my thumb to her clit, we both immediately felt another orgasm overtake her in a matter of seconds as I now had three fingers filling her up pumping into her.

I withdrew one finger and turned my other two fingers in her to thrust downward into her and in the next stroke she met my fingers with an upward thrust. I kissed her hungrily now as I kept thrusting and rubbing against her clit causing her to have another series of mini orgasms that made her legs weaker and her toes curl even harder to the point I could hear them cracking.

I stopped as I heard something like snoring. I never thought I'd see the day Rukia fall asleep, cumming, she really was comatose.


	7. WHAT HAPPENS IN PHUKET STAYS IN PHUKET R

Hello again everyone... Its been a hectic two weeks i think, and i am sorry for the delay in updating. took me a while to get this chapter done, but work comes first after wards i get to come out and play for a bit yeah. I had mixed feelings about this chapter yeah... it was sort of inspired but a true life event that happened to a M8 of mine,didn't want it to be to obvious just in-case someone also happens to know that M8 and what happened.

* * *

**Thank you everyone that's reviewed, a knowing *smirk* to the *smut lovers* especially i guess thats all of you...**

(arlingtonsteward/silverqueen/Anne/ANONYMBYAKURUKI F/DRUON/Violet/ra7matigorti2/aria/vicky73/Lilith's Heart/bxrfan/seras3791/Aii Sakuraii/CielDoll/Jasmine/LuciL06/ReckoningDay/gue st(s).)

**I hope you all are able to understand and follow this chapter and then let me know what you think. because this chapter and possibly chapter 8 makes or breaks this story.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER- DON'T OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

**THIS IS ALSO AN AU STORY. LOTS OF STUFF IS MADE UP. AND WE'RE JUST HAVING A BIT OF FUN ... CHEERS!**

* * *

CHAPTER 7 –WHAT HAPPENS IN PHUKET STAYS IN PHUKET RIGHT...?

* * *

Rukia hadn't awoken till almost sundown that day, luckily no one specifically Nan or Ran didn't stop by, or they would have gotten the shock of their lives seeing Byakuya in her room and lord knows what the conversation would have been about.

Awaking to find the most beautiful, sexiest man in your bed is something Rukia wasn't used to, as she still thought and felt that this was an imposter look alike, though she really knew deep down that it was the real Byakuya. She'd laid there unmoving not that she wasn't trying to, but her damn body wouldn't budge and it hurt to move everything in her felt broken and battered. Just what the fuck kind of acrobatics sex did they have?

"A nice hot bath would help you mildly, but you'd feel a lot better," he husked in a low tone that did something to her.

"I_" she croaked not recognizing her own voice that sounded dry and scratchy.

He handed her a glass of water,"

"I think you would be thirsty after all that screaming and hollering you did earlier."

She finished the glass of water then cleared her throat...

"Exaggerating much are we?"

"Oh Ru-kia I am not, you're a very vocal lover sweet heart and that's fine with me, I don't mind everyone knowing that I was with you and showing you a good time."

"Ugh- I hate you gleeful piece of shits that think you were so good in bed, but I've got news for you mister_."

"Ru-kia did I disappoint you, if I did then I demand another chance to show you that it could only have been a fluke on my path."

"Look Bya, what happened was just fun, you had a good time, I did to, but there isn't any more to it. so what happened here stays here."

"Now try saying it with a little more zeal, I wasn't convinced."

"You're so fucking arrogant… you got the goodies let's just leave it at that."

"Ru-kia, do you think that's all I wanted from you, you mean more to me than just a quick fuck, hell I'm here because I lo-?"

"NO! Don't turn this around on me… fine I admit the sex was good but there isn't anything more between us, all I am is a reminder to you, a look alike to my sister, whom you want to play house with, pretend that its fucking 2003, which was a good year for you,

I was just a hot piece of ass to you and you were the same to me, I don't want to move in with you, nor do I love or care for you in that manner, we fucked- okay just fucked- it's as plain and simple as that bya-kuya,"

Byakuya did not show how affected he was by Rukia's words. He got off the bed and pulled on his clothes casually, he was not going to dignify her crude words with a response because he had yet to figure out the extent to which her words had cut at him.

"What you don't have anything to say?"

He thought about it for a second before looking her in the eyes…

"…As a Kuchiki, you are to fulfill your obligations, as such I expect you to be at work on Tuesday, after which you are to formerly request a meeting with the board members, grandfather included and tell them why you wish to abandon the job."

"I don't have to explain anything I handed in my resignation letter weeks ago,"

"And I burned your resignation letter the same day I got it."

"Why would you do that?"

"It's not relevant, however I told him that you requested some time off, which I approved."

"I have no intention of going back to KC,"

"Understood, but grandfather is owed much more respect than a letter with so few words."

"You're a complete nutter; minutes ago you were a smiling smug bastard now you're giving me the cold treatment because I told you off."

"Well if you insist on acting like a prostitute then I shall treat you as such," he said throwing a wad of cash, that he produced out of thin air at her, before he quietly walked to her door, closing it with a gentle click behind him.

Rukia was stunned, so fucking stunned she wasn't sure if she wasn't just dreaming this entire scene up. She pinched herself hard, crying out as the pain registered. Not a dream she concluded as she looked down at the money scattered around her.

* * *

Nanao was just about to exit her room, when she caught sight of Byakuya leaving Rukia's room, looking calm and deadly, in fact deadlier than he usually looks. Did he and Rukia have a fight? Did he hurt Rukia, the latter got Nanao, to move towards Rukia's door. She knocked gently and waited. After a full minute had passed she knocked again. She was about to knock a third time when the door was flung open by a pale looking Rukia, in just her robe.

"Do you want to get dinner?"

"I'm not really hungry,"

"Do you want to talk?"

"I don't want to talk either."

"Then what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, I just feel so drained all of a sudden, I also feel a nasty migraine coming on,"

"Are you feeling sick?"

She nodded her head in response.

"Can I do anything to help; do you want me to get your pain killers from Rangikus room?"

She nodded again, unable to answer as the lump rose in her throat, she really felt like having a good long cry.

"Rukia, I am here if you want to talk, I'll listen."

"Thanks Nan, but I think I'll just take two pain killers and have a hot shower and go get dinner after all, tonight and tomorrow is our last days here, and since I invited you both here I don't want to spoil it by crying over spilled milk."

"That's my ruki-baby," Nan said squeezing her hand before walking over to Rangiku's room.

Rukia decided to take a shower in the mean time. When she got out both Rangiku and Nanao were seated on the sofa watching some non English show.

* * *

The three friends headed down to the beach bar and restaurant.

"Hey Rukia, you feeling alright, I noticed you're very quiet tonight."

"Fine Ran, just a little hung over still I guess."

"There is only one way to combat a hangover_" Rangiku started to say when Rukia and Nanao finished her sentence for her with,

"_By drinking and getting another hangover to beat the first one," we know Ran, we know."

"So are we going to get a couple drinks after?"

"Why not, we are on vacation and we should get drunk as hell," Rukia said a little too enthusiastically.

* * *

Byakuya was seething mad, he had never had someone speak to him as such, then again that was a lie, Rukia had always been outspoken since he could remember, how could she say and believe that he was only interested in her because she reminded him of his wife. Nothing about Rukia reminded him of his wife, they were so different, hell-worlds apart.

Being with Rukia, in Rukia was like nothing he could compare to. She awoke something deeper in him, that no one had ever regretfully not even his wife had awoken his passion and desires as such, but he'd loved his wife and it was enough. But Rukia was something else, vastly different. She made him lose control, she drove him insane.

He ripped the cork of another of the mini liquor bottles, taking it all in one mouthful, the burn no longer affecting him, causing his eyes to water, it had ceased after the third straight bottle, and he didn't care that he was mixing his drinks, vodka, whiskey, rum, anything to dull this throbbing ache that ceased to stop hurting him further.

First thing tomorrow lunch he would be on a plane heading back home to japan, where he would do whatever it took to put this city, and especially Rukia Kuchiki behind him.

* * *

**~~ MONDAY~~**

* * *

Byakuya was informed by his grandfather on Monday that Rukia had called and said that she would return to work on Tuesday and she had also personally requested a meeting with him and all the heads on Friday, who she also informed via email and if he knew what it could be about?

Byakuya of course remained his usually cool, indifferent self, sounding absolutely perturbed to be disturbed about attending some meeting that she requested, he however said that he wouldn't know what it is about nor had he gotten round to checking his email as he was busy and he really was, if they only knew busy with what.

The Sunday he had returned home, he didn't sleep at all, he couldn't. At 5am Monday morning he called his lawyer, who met him at his home. There he discussed the present situation. Mr Kaezo assured him that the necessary papers would be ready on Wednesday possibly Thursday at the latest; after all he was Byakuya Kuchiki. Byakuya of course smiled on the inside while his face remained emotionless and hard as a stone. That's right he was Byakuya Kuchiki and he could get anything and anyone to do whatever he wanted in a short period of time for the right price.

He didn't need to say anymore as Mr Kaezo was already putting things in place as he sat drinking his tea. After Mr Kaezo left Byakuya called his secretary informing her that he would be visiting the other branches for the next two days but he would be in the office come Wednesday/Thursday morning, and she was to only forward the very important calls to him, and on a side note if Rukia wanted to get in touch with him, that he was still out of the country and unreachable.

He was sure that Mrs. Tanoka would carry out his wish, she wouldn't question his decision to keep Rukia away- from him… that's the thing about having a much mature, professional, non sense woman as a secretary instead of the floozies his grandfather and others employ… she didn't pry into his life. Rukia wouldn't be able to get pass Mrs. Tanoka, she was very efficient that way and it's why he paid her a most generous salary, in fact she was the only highest paid secretary in KC history that wasn't sleeping with the boss.

He walked over to the well stocked dining room bar and grabbed two bottles of his finest whiskey he was going to drown his sorrows until Wednesday or at least Thursday which ever came first. He closed his mouth as he was about to tip the bottle up to his lips, he still had one more thing to take care of. He hit the security speed dial button, and informed his head of security to beef up on security for the next two days, he wanted men patrolling right around the perimeter and he was to allow no one through the gates or on the compound, even if it was Rukia, especially if it was her. With a curt **_"…Hai Mr Kuchiki sir…"_** from his head of security, Byakuya hung up and finally tipped the bottle to his lips, taking a long deep swallow of the fiery liquid warming his entire insides.

* * *

On Tuesday Rukia true enough did return to work and did try to get in to see Byakuya that same day, they desperately needed to talk, but was informed that he was still out of the country. She tried to intimidate Mrs. Tanoka, who just stared right back with her dark beady little eyes unblinking, unmoved. She tried the '_I have important documents for Byakuya to look at and sign'_, but Mrs. Tanoka only took them and placed them to the side in a tray. She tried the '_he's expecting me for lunch'_ trick and still nothing, finally she gave up and went back to her office.

~  
Byakuya was behaving like a child, she knew he wasn't out of the damn country, he was just avoiding her and for a good reason she had been horrible to him, but she really needed to see him, to apologize, she had all of Sunday and Monday to think over what happened and realized that she only reacted that way because she was scared to believe that he really wanted just her and not to replace his wife. She needed to apologize and explain things to him. One thing Byakuya was was honest and he didn't say things he didn't mean, but she just could not then even a little now wrap her head around why now? Why all of a sudden? What's changed?

She was determined that he would hear her out, and she was going to beg for another chance, at anything with him, because he was in her system and she couldn't get him out. She bid her team of workers a good day as she left work promptly at 5pm, she went home to her condo and freshen up, before grabbing a bottle of wine and heading over to the mansion, she still had a key so she was going to let herself in and wait, he couldn't avoid her if she caught him off guard.

* * *

**~K – MANSION TUESDAY NIGHT (Rukia)**

* * *

She arrived at the stroke of 7:15, on the drive over she thought about what she could say and so far she hadn't struck on anything more solid than the truth, she was scared, plain and simple and to the point. Oh and she liked him, in fact she was falling for him to. She waited for the security to open the gate for her, but Mr Satoshi did not even budge from his post. She knew that he knew it was her; there was no mistaking her car. A bit peeved, she got out and walked up to his guard booth.

"Hey Mr Satoshi, why aren't you letting me in, it's me Rukia?"

"I am sorry Miss Kuchiki, but Mr Kuchiki isn't home, he's currently away and strictly forbids anyone from entering the mansion, even you Miss Kuchiki."

"Really, he did that now did- he?"

"Hai… Miss Kuchiki, I'm very sorry but I cannot allow you beyond these gates."

"Its fine let him keep hiding behind other people, behind his mansion walls, tell him I said he is a damn coward and a jackass and I no longer feel like apologizing to him, and that I meant every word I said to him."

She turned on her heels and stormed back to her car. She didn't even get her other foot in the door before she was speeding away in a cloud of burnt smoke from her tires.

* * *

Rukia took a lesser time getting home, once inside she screamed and screamed till she was hoarse, tears now streaming down her face, unable to hold them back her heart breaking little by little as he shut her out again little by little. She started drinking and fell asleep on the sofa with the bottle in her hand, when she awoke the next morning Wednesday, she had a splitting headache, but she also had to be at work by 9. She spent a good twenty minutes in the shower, after which she downed four pain killers and grabbed a shake to go instead of making herself breakfast, then again she didn't feel hungry, her appetite had completely vanished.

That Wednesday she was out of the office for most of the day overseeing three other projects, that by the time she blinked it was time to go home, she went back to the office, gathered a few documents she needed to look over, really people up for promotion and headed home, feeling exhausted, and utterly drained. She had, had enough, she needed to get away from KC and him, very far away, she was contemplating to open another office in another district, but not if Byakuya intended to treat her as such, not if they couldn't work together under the same roof. She couldn't handle it, not from him.

* * *

~~TUESDAY (Byakuya)

* * *

Byakuya knew he was a mess, he still couldn't get a grip on reality, he hadn't even bothered to bathe since he decided to hold himself up in his mansion as he continued to get wasted, to drown his sorrows over her. Thankfully he hadn't received any calls in the last two days from Mrs. Tanoka. However his self banishment had to come to an end and he needed to be sober for the very next day an important day that would bring about a lot of changes, beginning with her. The root of all his troubles, the very reason he was now acting unlike himself. He chuckled aloud for the first time, the sound foreign to his own ear.

"That's right bbbbyaaaa… you're Bya Kuchiki… NO! You're Byakuya Kuchiki… the Byakuya Kuchiki a-a-and…youuuu, you han-d-some… ba-bastard…can get-get… any woman you want… you don't n-needeed her-need her," he laughed this time heartily as he dragged himself from his sitting position near the foot of his bed. He moved into his huge marbled bathroom, placing the bottle on the counter, barely, as he clumsily got into the shower turning the water on; he didn't care if it was scalding hot or freezing cold. He was done moping over her.

He lay down on the tiled flooring of the shower and allowed the water to beat down on him, after about half an hour maybe more, he felt the thickness and fog in his head clearing. He was able to stand up on shaky legs and scrub his skin, and shampoo his hair. Facing himself now in the mirror through blood shot red eyes he shook his head at the sight he would make for anyone. He swore once many years ago he would never fall this low ever again in his life and yet here he was and the reason for him being here was alive and well.

He ducked his head in time, as he couldn't finish the thought of where she is or who_ he fell to his knees hugging the sink as he brought up all the liquor he had consumed after a long few minutes, he rinsed the sink and then his mouth, before grabbing his tooth brush and scrubbing his tongue vigorously, to get rid of the foul bitter taste in his mouth. After the fifth numbing scrub, he gargled half a bottle of mouth wash. Mouth feeling fresh he climbed back in the shower and rinsed his skin, before getting out and drying off. He took up the comb and combed his tangle matted mane reaching the middle of his back, leaving it to air dry.

Byakuya knew that even though he wasn't hungry he needed to eat something, it would make him feel much better for the next day, he settled on soup it was fast and easy to make, after which he would have a cup of green tea and then get into bed to get some proper rest. He wouldn't let anyone see him weak and in this condition because of her, he was Byakuya Kuchiki, cold and emotionless, he didn't feel anything, he was a heartless bastard. He didn't know how to love anyone, it's the reason his wife died. Those people that had said those things were right after all and he wouldn't start now by giving anyone a reason to doubt what was said of him.

* * *

**~~THURSDAY~~**

* * *

Rukia woke up feeling the same as the last day, she really didn't have the energy to do much today. In fact she hadn't gotten to bed till 2am this morning partly thinking of him and missing a chance meeting with him yesterday. She was angry and hurt but did she really have any reason to be? Had she given up to early? Should she force her way in, standing on the ledge of KC tallest building demanding that Byakuya speak with her or she'd jump? Then again he'd probably rather she jump. Okay she had thought it over. Today he was possibly due back in the office, so she would try and meet with him today, even if she had to use underhand tricks.

She bounded into the ground floor; she pressed the elevator button, waiting for either one to get to the ground floor first. Though she was two floors below Byakuya's office she got of on his floor and walked up to his secretary desk.

"Good morning Mrs. Tanoka…"

"Good morning Miss Rukia Kuchiki…" she replied with the barest of smiles.

"Is Byakuya in…? I really need to meet with him?"

"Yes he is, but he's currently in a meeting with someone." She replied not even looking up as she typed away on her computer.

"Is it possible to see him this morning?"

"Let me check," she replied pausing, a few clicks of the mouse later she looked away from the screen… "I'm sorry Miss Kuchiki, but Mr Kuchiki is booked solid for the morning."

"What about lunch… tea time?"

"I'm afraid it will be impossible, Mr Kuchiki will be in and out of the office for most of the day till about 8pm when he leaves for his last meeting with a very important business prospect, would you like me to fit you in tomorrow though he only has a 30 minute break after the heads of department meeting scheduled for 11am?"

"Uh- no, its fine I guess I will speak with him after the meeting ends; I just wanted ten minutes of his time that's all."

"Okay then, well I am sorry I couldn't be of much help,"

"Thank you Mrs. Tanoka,"

So he was going to attend the meeting after all, she would wait and speak with him after the meeting tomorrow, she was quitting KC but she still wanted them to stay in touch, be friends, maybe lovers, something, but she couldn't handle this cold distant behavior of his she had after all fallen in love with him for kami sake and if she still even had the tiniest chance to get him to reconsider giving her another chance then she would take it.

* * *

Byakuya couldn't wait for the day to end, he desperately wanted to get rid of the papers in his hand after meeting with his lawyer Mr Kaezo last night, at home he needed to hand her those papers, it would be the lifeline he needed to make him turn the mess his life had become around. He had a fairly relaxing day yesterday Wednesday, he had only two meeting then he was of to the spa to be pampered, after which he and Mrs. Tanoka hoped he would look and feel like the Byakuya of then, who was reported to be a womanizing rogue seen everywhere parading a different woman on his arm.

* * *

**~~YESTERDAY (WEDNESDAY)~~**

* * *

He really needed a day at the spa and it was a good thing Mrs. Tanoka had seen fit to schedule him for a spa day, sighting that he seemed to tense and over worked. He would of course thank her for her thoughtfulness when she received her salary this month with a nice hefty bonus attached to it. She deserved it after being with him the longest. Ten years was a long time for him to have a secretary who he didn't fire right after he slept with them, he had changed three secretaries prior to her and he was glad when his friend Ukitake had suggested that a mature woman as a secretary was the best way to go.

Promptly at 12:30 Mrs. Tanoka stepped into his office and told him to get a move on. She packed up his briefcase and handed him his coat.

"Good day Byakuya I expect you to be looking like the million dollars I know you're worth, when you walk through those doors tomorrow."

"Mrs. Tanoka, are you hitting on me?"

"Not at all, you're handsome, not too young for me and very rich but I'm happy with my husband thank you very much."

"You sure I can't steal you away, I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you to keep me in line."

"Oh you don't really need me to keep you in line, you're well disciplined, and you just need me to keep the crazies away, so thankfully you got another four years of me before I retire."

"And who will I find to fill your place,"

"Leave that up to me, I'll have someone ready when that day comes."

"But fifty is so early to retire,"

"Byakuya you know very well that I'm fifty-eight,"

"No I don't and besides you don't look a day over forty-five."

"Thank you for the compliment, now you need to leave this office you can't be late for your appointment,"

"You're awfully eager to get rid of me, why is that?"

"Because I have a lot of paperwork to finish as well as organize your schedule for tomorrow and email it to you, so you need to go now,"

"Okay fine, but next week I am sending you to the spa for the day, I don't want you feeling stressed out in the least."

"Wednesday next week is fine with me,"

Byakuya gave her a small smirk, he knew that Mrs. Tanoka was the only other person besides his really closest friend to ever see him smile, and in her own words she sometimes lived to see that smile. He kissed her cheek quickly and walked out his office, leaving a blushing Mrs. Tanoka, who had again been privy to his rare display of affection for someone else.

* * *

Rukia would never really know how close she had come that Wednesday to meeting Byakuya, just as she had entered the elevator and the door were closing, he had exited and she only caught a back look of him that unnaturally long hair pulled into one, by the time she reacted to stop the doors from closing it was to late.

That evening she got home around seven having met up with Rangiku and Nanao for dinner. She had divulged more or less what was going to happen to her come day after tomorrow, they did not argue or tried to dissuade her as they offered her their support in whatever decision she made regarding her career at KC.

* * *

**~~FRIDAY~~**

* * *

Byakuya woke up feeling like a new man; he had got his mojo back, the talk with his grandfather, that spa day on Wednesday organized by Mrs. Tanoka and Mr Kaezo efficient results had lifted his spirits tremendously. Today Friday was going to be a new day starting for him and Rukia whose name he could now say without feeling like his heart was suffocating. He also called his live in cook and requested that she prepare him a feast of his favorite breakfast dishes, his appetite had retuned and he was hungry, truly hungry like never before.

* * *

Rukia woke up feeling like everything was going to go wrong today. She couldn't shake the feeling that today was going to be a day she would never forget and she wished then never happened. She forced her meager breakfast of toast and butter down with hot chocolate tea and then a small platter of cut fruits.

After her hot shower it had been a chore to prepare for what was very well her last day at KC. She was really worried about how Grandfather would react to her sudden departure, it was obvious where Byakuya stood on her decision which he had prior knowledge of, on top of the fact that he hated her, and wasn't even talking to her. Her life had become one big stain, because of her damn horniness; if she had only tried harder to keep her legs close and ignore her attraction to him, they would be better off for it.

Dressed in a black and silver sleeveless ladies crepe neck forming dress with matching silver six inch heels Rukia picked up her purse and black prada saffiano leather briefcase that contained her macbook and other items she used or needed for work. Taking one last deep breath she exited her condo feeling a greater weight slowly descending on her, today was not going to be a good day, and she could feel it with every fiber of her being.

* * *

Byakuya dismissed his driver, opting to drive himself to work today in his **'Buick Riviera;** the latest addition to his fleet of cars, when he pulled into the underground car park, he immediately had everyone's eyes focused on him, usually because no one ever saw him when he arrived and because it was rare that Byakuya Kuchiki ever drove to work, no less in the latest model car from one of their partner ventures.

Some of the ladies were even brave enough to compliment him on how good he looked today. Not to sound conceited or anything but that was his intention. He wanted Rukia to see what she had lost, when she kicked him in the heart and out on the curb. He rode the elevator silently to his floor and was immediately greeted by his secretary, who openly gushed that her Byakuya was back, looking all handsome and sexy like the heart breaker he is.

* * *

Rukia got stuck in traffic so she was twenty minutes late getting to work, but she still had over 90 minutes before her meeting with the other heads. Once the meeting was over she didn't have to linger she hoped, she had long ago cleaned out her desk space and any other personal items. She hoped that Grandfather Ginrei would understand. Her team of six was schedule to be out for the rest of the day handling two new projects, she was thankful that she had the time to herself; she was shaking like a leaf despite her brave face.

* * *

**~10:58am BMR (board meeting room)~**

* * *

The twelve heads had more or less already gathered in the board room as they awaited the arrival of Byakuya and Ginrei Kuchiki as well as Rukia Kuchiki. Rukia was the first to arrive a mere couple seconds later, and exactly at 11, both head Kuchiki-s entered taking their head seats at opposite ends of the table. Ginrei brought the meeting to order immediately.

Rukia found it hard to speak, but no one seemed to mind her sometimes stuttered speech. She only looked at Ginrei afraid to look at Bya or anyone else. Ginrei soft smile at her was somewhat reassuring that he didn't hate her for wanting to leave, she sighted that she wanted different things that she wanted to get on her own and even though KC could help her achieve them, she wanted to do it elsewhere on her own, she wanted the exposure and experience and maybe one day she would return to KC.

Everyone extended their heartfelt best wishes to her on her endeavors and hoped that she succeeded in whatever she set her mind and heart to, Byakuya yawned and didn't even bat an eye her way. At 11:47 when she announced that was all she had to say and took her seat.

Byakuya stood up, looking so-so-fucking breath taking in his black master tailored and 'Power look' avatar Fioravanti, bespoke suit made of Super 220 merino wool. She knew who the maker was, because only a Fioravanti make could make him seem untouchable, almost invincible. He wore Fioravanti, when he was in war mode, everything calm on the surface while beneath that beautiful skin of his, was something else altogether.

She clenched her fist in her lap tightly when hethen flicked his left hand up to look at his Grande complication, by that she meant his wrist watch which was so freaking complicatedly designed by Jean Dunand… it really was when it came packing a mono-pusher split-second chronograph, split-second hand isolator, minute repeater, tourbillon, bi-retrograde perpetual calendar, and even a see-through sapphire back signed by its creator, Christophe Claret, it certainly is one of the most expensive watches he owned, it was also a limited edition of six–three in 18K rose gold, two in 18K white gold, one in platinum he owned the platinum one of course costing a staggering $800,000US. She knew which one it was because she was there when he had bought it for himself and gushed about the oh so stunning brilliance of his latest watch after securing a multi-million dollar deal with some American investors.

* * *

Everyone's attention focused on him, he cleared his throat and spoke so everyone could hear him clearly…

"Ladies and gents just bare with me I won't take much of your time. In regards to Miss Rukia wanting to work on her own, I wish her all the best that said I am glad that I had the future hindsight of deciding to have necessary papers drawn up, absolving and nullifying Miss Rukia of being hindered in her future venture by the Kuchiki name. As you all know we have fierce competitors out there and some are reluctant to invest in any business with a kuchiki for fear that they will be undermined. That said I can assure you Miss Rukia that this will not be so in your case.

Also any work that you may have done using the Kuchiki name will fully be established as your work under your current name to be, which is Rukia Hoshino,"

No one spoke; they didn't know what they were expected to say or how to react.

"Come on everyone this is a good thing, Miss Hoshino has worked very hard to build herself a reputable… reputation and it is only fair that she takes and accepts full credit for all the work that she has done using the Kuchiki name. So give her a round of applause."

The table erupted into a hearty round of applause, as Rukia looked from Ginrei to Byakuya. Did he plan this? Did grandfather know? How could he do this to her in front of all these people, literally disown her, rescind her as a Kuchiki? How dare he do that to her, did she really hurt him so, that he needed to sever all ties with her. She knew that the people at this table didn't know anything that was going on, but if they knew what would they say or think of his actions?

She smiled, as her lips quivered, her vision began to blur, as the tears, growing hotter pushed to the edge, threatening to spill. She wanted to pass out, she wanted to fall into a bottomless black hole and never come out.

"Miss Hoshino, please come and sign the documents to make this all official," he said dryly, unfeeling, no trace of warmth in his voice, no look of passion or fire in his cold steel looking eyes.

Rukia moved with heavy laden feet to his end of the table taking the pen he held out to her, the first tear fell then wetting the papers right where she had to sign.

"Thank you everyone, from this day forth Rukia is no longer a Kuchiki and is not to be associated with the Kuchiki name, however be she a Kuchiki or not Miss Hoshino will continue to make her name and impress anyone she works with, as she has done with us." After that little closing speech, everyone filed out the BMR save for grandfather and Byakuya.

* * *

"Rukia, I truly hope you find what you're looking for in business and in life, you're still you and you already have a reputation that you worked hard to build, so I do not expect you to fail at whatever you set out to do, and believe me when I say that you will always have a place at KC if you ever wish to return."

She nodded her head, walking over to Ginrei and hugging him tightly.

Thank you Mr Kuchiki_"

"Oh nonsense girl don't start calling me Mr Kuchiki, you make me sound like an old man… like Byakuya, you are to call me grandfather or Ginrei anytime, is that clear?"

She could only nod in response as she tried to swallow down the lump in her throat. It hurt to breathe, it hurt to move, and it hurt to think she meant nothing to them, but more importantly she wasn't a Kuchiki anymore, she was now Rukia Hoshino, of the poor lower class. Who was Rukia Hoshino after all…? No one that any body knew, not even her closest friends Rangiku and Nanao knew that her name before was Rukia Hoshino.

Ginrei excused himself leaving the both of them. She flicked another tear away finally looking back at him. He was busy signing papers; she walked closer to him…

* * *

Byakuya could have left, but he wanted the pleasure of watching her break apart, fall apart like she had made him. It hurt more than his wife dying maybe because his wife had died and there was nothing he could do but heal and move on but Rukia was alive and would be for a long time to remind him, making it harder for him to heal or move on but seeing her hurt like he did was justice enough for the way she had hurt him so carelessly, maybe it was petty on his behalf, and maybe he could have done the whole rescinding her as a Kuchiki in a more private setting, but he had to ensure that he would not rip up those papers and go chasing after her to beg another chance. Byakuya Kuchiki never begged yet he had begged her, almost said those words to her, but never again would he do such a weak thing in front of any woman.

Watching her eyes sparkle like bright little diamonds as she looked at him so hurt and with so many unasked questions, nearly made him cave, forget his resolve to move on pass Rukia Kuchiki, almost. She looked so beautiful and stunning today; she still could take his breath away.

"So is this what we have become?" she asked quietly

"Lets not, after all you're the one that said what happens in Phuket stays in Phuket right?"

"Bya- I'm sorry for the way after happened,"

"Don't be, when you're not really, you've never been afraid to speak your mind."

"What will it take to convince you that I am so- so- so- sorry for what I said, how I reacted… how I discarded your feelings_"

"Feelings- a john doesn't fuck a prostitute because he has feelings for her, he may want her to relieve his stress, but that's it, there is nothing more to it, feelings don't get involved in such business."

How his words cut her, deeply. She was bleeding out slowly.

"Do you really believe your own lies? You're reacting this way because I hurt you and I'm sorry,"

"You did not do anything to me, least of all hurt me- and I have always been this way, you were just a hot piece of ass to me and you was the same to me, I guess the saying really is true you can't turn a prostitute in a housewife, but I know now that I do not love or care for you in that manner, we fucked- okay just fucked- it's as plain and simple as that Ru-kia," he finished watching as each of her words turned on her ripping her apart.

"So that's what it is, I hurt you, you hurt me, but not only hurt me, you had to disgrace me and humiliate me in a room full of people, by annihilating me as a Kuchiki?"

"I did no such thing, you were never a Kuchiki to begin with, you were always Rukia, you were only made a Kuchiki because you had no where to go or no one to turn to and thank heaven that I loved Hisana Kuchiki enough to lend you my name, that's all it was, you weren't a real Kuchiki, so you didn't lose anything, now get out of my sight, and out of my building."

"Someday I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me, for hasty spoken words spoken without thought."

"Don't hold your breath, that day won't happen."  
~

"I am terribly sorry for what I did Byakuya, I truly am and I hope you believe that."

He grabbed up the papers leaving her copy behind with everything that was decreed to her and transferred to her proper name. She grabbed up the papers, it was all she had left of him, the last remaining connection between them. She slowly moved to the exit where he stood holding the door open, she stopped and faced his still handsome, but hard as stone face, imploring him to look at her even if with malice and hate, he didn't. She cleared her throat and spoke…

"Can I come by the mansion to get the rest of my things there?"

"Make it tomorrow and no later, the maid will be there to assist you if you don't do it tomorrow then I am going to throw them all out," he said not even looking at her

She nodded, dabbing at her eyes with her fingers, she kept her head bowed as she walked away from him, she had long ago walked away from KC, he and Grandfather were the only reason she was still here, but in the end it had turned out to be that he was the only reason she was here, that she came back after she had walked out only for him to kick her out and down back to her lowest, beyond that in fact.

* * *

**JULY 28****th**

* * *

It had been close to one week when everything had happened and she had spilled most of it to Rangiku and Nanao even the fact that they had sex but not what she had told him to cause him to react this way. Rangiku wanted to go bat-shit crazy on him she threatened to mutilate and emasculate him in so many ways that Rukia was worried that she actually would, Nanao was silent, but Rukia knew that what Nanao was thinking was much more diabolical than Rangiku not so outlandish thoughts of torture, to get revenge on Byakuya.

She hadn't bothered to keep the apartment that the company had bought her, though he said she could keep it in the papers he had documented so well. Rangiku told her she should or sell it, but she couldn't stay there, she wouldn't. She had the keys courier to him with a brief letter stating that she did not wish to keep the apartment and moved in with Rangiku, shortly after that she found a place of her own a week later.

The third week after was another week where a lot happened for her, she was doing a remarkable job of keeping it together, though she felt anything but together, if it wasn't for Ran and Nan she really don't know if she would have been able to cope… to survive because she would be all alone and she didn't like being alone. When her sister had died and Byakuya closed her out she was thankful that that she had Rangiku and Nanao then, like now.

She would take it easy, she needed this time to herself to figure out her next move so she didn't rush to find another job, she had a good bit of money saved, and besides she was considering going into business with Rangiku.


	8. A PLAN OF SORTS

**WOW! JUST EFFING WOW! really thank you everyone for reviewing** , I wasn't sure that you all would have liked chapter 7, but thanks for the support really, you all know who you are. As for this chapter please let me know what you think of it. even as I am about to post it I am re-reading it, because I don't think I got everything I wanted to put in this chapter right. Still I am sorry for the wait.

**PS: Read the disclaimer at chapter 1 and in the summary I think.**

* * *

CHAPTER 8 – A PLAN OF SORTS

**~3 months later~**

Byakuya stood in the private VIP room of Ken Qi Private I Salon scrutinizing his new hair do. It had been a tough choice to part with his hair; he had been growing since he was three years old. He liked his long mane very much; it gave him a rough look that suited his cold demeanour that he portrayed on the outside. However the choice to cut it didn't just occur to him, he had been thinking about this for a while, he wanted and needed to make a few changes in his life, like he had done to forget and put the last three plus months of his life behind.

He silently watched Ken chewing on the end of his well manicured nails. The man was obviously nervous, that he didn't approve of the job he had done, but honestly Byakuya trusted no one else to care for his hair like Ken did, besides Ken being a good friend of his, he could make the man tremble with fear, because Ken knew the kind of person he was sometimes.

"So Ken what do you think?"

"Wha-what do-do- I think…?"

"That is what I am asking you without a doubt."

He noted Ken gulped deeply, before taking a deep breath…

"This new look- suits you best,"

"How is that, you didn't like my look before? Don't I look a little softer now; obviously I have lost my edge with this cut?"

"No! absolutely not, this look is more refined, more distinguished, you still look cold and calculated, but on the inside we know how much warmer you are, the bottom line is you look at least ten years younger and we're the same age."

"Would you recognize me if I passed you by…?"

"At first glance no, because truly you look most handsome, beautifully handsome is a better description, I am star struck that you can transform into someone else so completely."

"Is that a good thing or bad thing?"

"It's better than good, you're a totally different person, that I'd need a mark of some sort to identify you as 'the Byakuya Kuchiki', I went to school with, still it's a remarkable change, I'm not trying to bullshit you Chiki… you look like someone else almost completely."

"Thank you Ken, I do think this new cut is what I needed," Byakuya said as he pulled out a wad of cash and handed it to Ken.

Ken immediately pushed the money back at him refusing, "…No, I won't the honor has been all mine, it's more than payment enough that you entrusted me with such a task."

"Ken- I trust you when it comes to keeping me looking handsome so take the money and buy yourself something new, fancy for a job well done and I also owe you this since you won the bet."

"Bya- we, I can't, that wasn't a bet,"

"You will, and I have taken a good bit of your time and you need to be compensated for it, I insist, and you did bet that I'd cut my mane before I turned 40." he said thrusting the money into his hands.

"NO… But-and you already charge me no rent for this space I am occupying in your building,"

"Ken you really don't want to get on my wrong side today, a bets a bet and you won, fair and square."

"No I don't… want to get on your wrong side," he said finally accepting the cash.

"I'll be back next week for my weekly wash, shampoo and shine same time."

"I always look forward to your visit Chiki,"

Byakuya smiled at the nickname as he exited the VIP room through the private exit door that only he used.

* * *

Byakuya got in his car and headed down town to the shopping district. Less than thirty minutes later he was walking into Armani, he would put his new look to the test. He walked to the high priced section looking at suits. Immediately he was interrupted by a sales clerk.

"Good day sir, my name is Orihime; can I be of some assistance to you?"

"Yes, I am looking for a new suit maybe three."

"Great do you have any particular color or preference?"

"Why don't you surprise me with three looks that you think will look good on me?"

"Okay, first things first judging from your body build and height, I'd suggest something a little more slim and form fitting, not tight, but still shows of your phenomenal physique and doesn't make you look to old, but more distinguished and refined and hip for your age at the same time."

"How old do you think I am Orihime?"

"Honestly you look nothing over 26…27, and you must have a good job to afford these kinds of suits." She said before picking out one and handing it to him, I think this one button suit in a combed denim effect made of Gabardine wool, and in this sexy deep blue marine solid color, with multi-pockets, which include three internal jacket pockets lined, belt loops for which I have the perfect belt to go with it… you'd really look stunning in it, it just speaks listen to the body language of the charm and you have a lot of that without saying much," she said moving along to look at another one.

She was quick to put a description to the suit as one that said collar -you immediately in a fun chic uninhibited style, a more relaxed, I know how to have fun while being serious at the same time, she also handed him three shirts that would look great without a tie.

The last suit she offered him was a three piece in a deep royal maroon color that she described as business, formal and casual in one, he could afford to take the jacket of and wear his single breast coat, with long sleeves or he could take the inside breast coat of and wear the shirt, jacket and tie or preferable a scarf, which was in and on him it would be a most spectacular look, only if he took the silver suit in the same style.

Byakuya nodded and Orihime seemed most pleased that she had managed to get him to buy a fourth suit. She walked him over to the dressing room, announcing it was time to try on the clothes before he bought them. Byakuya told her that he didn't need to and that he trusted her judgement. When he handed over his card to pay, both the clerk and the cashier were stunned to learn that it was Mr Byakuya Kuchiki himself, a very regular customer of theirs. He also pulled out a wad of cash and peeled off a sizeable tip for Orihime, thanking her with a curt nod for her time.

Byakuya was very pleased that his new found look was a success, and that meant if they couldn't tell it was him and he was there every month to purchase a suit or two then, the one person he wanted to see wouldn't recognize him at all and that is what he wanted, because he intended to start afresh with her.

* * *

Rukia had many job offers awaiting her, but she could not make up her mind on whether she wanted to go back to work right now, she was very comfortable as is, doing her own side projects mainly that of getting the last stage of Rangiku and her new business venture completed. The soon to be bar/spa/salon was transforming into something never seen before. Sure there were spas with bars, but that was your overpriced fresh squeeze shakes and juice that most times tasted like cardboard.

However this bar had everything including alcohol and if it wasn't for Nanao running a survey online and in person, Rangiku and her would never know that 47% of the people who visited spas and salons preferred a good stiff drink when they are relaxing at a spa or getting their hair/nails/face done or while just waiting. So for the health conscious group that liked their smoothie or mud drink they could have it and for the rest who preferred a good ol' fashion drink that they could really relax with they were gonna' have it to.

Nanao and Shunshui were doing the décor and she had to admit that having both Toshiro and Kyo's input really helped, the place wasn't too feminine or to manly it was a combination of both and anyone would feel comfortable no matter where they were. They even added on an additional room to turn into a day care for the mom's or dads just in case they needed someone to look after their child or children. Everything was planned in detail and everything was sure to be completed in the next two weeks, after which she was going to have some Rukia time, it had been a while since she had an orgasm or masturbated, not that she wouldn't prefer a man to do the work, but she wasn't feeling up to going through the whole blind dating process of elimination that Rangiku had been trying to set her up on.

Then again the simplest solution would be if she would just be honest and tell her, that the only man she wanted no longer wanted her then maybe Rangiku would stop trying to set her up, but then she didn't want to seem to pathetic or actually have to tell Rangiku the good and the bad, which meant repeating every horrible word she had said to turn Byakuya on her, of course Rangiku would then tell her that she needed to grow a pair and go find him and apologize until he accepted. But why should she, she had apologize to him and he didn't believe her so what would make her think that three months later he'd be in a more forgiving mood. Byakuya Kuchiki seemed like this time he would close his heart of to the world for good, to her for good, there was just no way in for her. Still she hoped that maybe she could make a chip in the ice surrounding his heart, she hoped that he would accept the invitation that she was considering sending him.

* * *

**~2 WEEKS LATER~**

Rukia finally released an exhausting breath of relief. **'Sora -Zenuvo'** was completed at last to the last detail of paint. They had all really outdone themselves, she had sent the entire team of workers and Rangiku as well as Nanao and Kyo home, promising that she would leave right after, of course that was four hours ago and it was now Thursday early morning. She didn't want to move either, the cool feeling of the tile soothing to her tired and aching body.

Standing on her two feet, Rukia moved tiredly to the exit. She made sure to lock and secure the building, got in her car and drove slowly to her apartment half an hour away. Once inside her apartment, Rukia didn't bother making it to the bed, the sofa would be just fine.

Around 1pm her peaceful slumber was disturb by the insistent pounding on her door. She took some time to get a move but finally did when the door was swung open wildly.

"There you are what took you so long?" Ran asked breezing in with Nanao behind her.

She replied in a hoarse croaked voice… "Sl-ee-ping_"

"Oh Ruki-baby you look like your next to death."

"Thanks and maybe it's because I have been working myself into the ground."

"Yes you have and for that you can have the entire day off, we swung by SZ and we couldn't believe that you finished it."

"I didn't want to leave it as is…"

"What time did you leave there?" Nan asked

"5am somewhere after that I think, what time is it?"

"Almost two in the afternoon," Nan replied

"Come go out for a late lunch with us," Ran said loudly

"No thanks I'd rather stay in and catch up on my sleep, maybe tomorrow we'll all go for a drink?"

"That's fine," both women said

"Okay- good its settle now get out so I can go back to sleep," she replied shuffling to her bedroom to get more comfortable.

Rukia didn't wake till late evening, from the same nightmare she had been having for exactly two weeks. This one was so real that she swore she could still smell his scent of Sakura Musk lingering in her apartment but that couldn't be. He had never been here. Her loins burned as she fought that urge, she wasn't going to give in, like she had the other times, she had to be strong; she was going to try harder to get him out of her system… Kami she would. She ambled to the shower, stepping in under the cold water which she hated but her body would have something else to react to now, and the cold water would help her to take her mind of him for now.

* * *

The following day Friday was much easier, she was distracted by a lot of things, first she had her hair wash and set, then she and Rangiku interviewed a couple more people for the two opened manager positions, after which they went their separate ways to meet up later for drinks as a pre celebratory party for just the three of them. The grand opening would be in exactly one week's time.

* * *

**~FRIDAY NIGHT MUCH LATER~**

"Oh fucckk…oh my god… uhh-ffffuck,"

Rukia's words came out in a strangled whisper as the last of her orgasm coursed through her. Her back still arched off the bed, shoulder's pressing deep into the mattress as her legs pushed her up higher while her toes dug painfully deeper into the mattress for purchase… her eyes shut tightly, mouth frozen in the shape of an 'O'… the fingers at her clit easing its pressure as she slowed their rhythm. Byakuya's face was still vividly in her mind, his darkened gaze from that first and last meeting months ago still blazing back at her.

* * *

~EARLIER~

Rukia had barely made it through the rest of her girl's night out in celebration of Rangiku finally opening her own business with her as a silent partner; they were at a upscale but well known club-bar and restaurant, and the atmosphere was nice, the men were lookers as well, but they all turned down the offers to dance just yet, as they were waiting on two other guests, namely Shunshui and Toshiro, who arrived just as she finished the thought.

Each guy hugged his woman sitting next to them, Rukia was feeling a little bit like a third wheel, she was trying to think up a reasonable excuse to leave, but Rangiku never gave her a second as she involved her in everything, and then not. The more they all talked and relaxed with each other, the more the guys grew touchier with the girls and bolder with their PDA, the hornier she got and she had been very horny for the last month, she was no longer able to satisfy herself even temporarily.

Maybe she could get lucky, so she drank more and she knew that by the time she finished her seventh drink, she had been flirting with the bartender, and he'd returned the flirting in kind because he was obviously married but had taken the ring off but he also wanted to get in on some action, she knew that the both of them were dancing a fine line of propriety, she wasn't that kind of girl except with one man but she was so damn horny that he could just be the exception. She would pretend it was him.

He was your average handsome but got more handsome, the longer she stared at him and the more alcohol she consumed. Her thoughts were interrupted when the foursome announced they were going to dance. She assured them that she was fine. And it was the opportunity Rukia had been waiting for as they disappeared onto the dance floor, she waited another minute or two before gathering her jacket and leaving quietly with a wink at the bartender. Who offered her a smile and a shrug, she knew he was sorry that he was stuck behind the bar and that she was leaving.

Who the hell was she kidding, no one would be Byakuya to her, her body went into overdrive at the mere whispered thought of his name and everyone be damned she was going to do what she always did when her body wouldn't obey her command. On the cab ride home at 11pm at night she allowed her thoughts to take her where they may. Cold grey eyes, yet gentle… hot… when filled with lust and passion… body cut to perfection… lips that were made for kissing… even now the more she thought about him the more she appreciated the beauty that was truly his … everything that was him…

His rare smile, his sharp nose, his sculpted toned arms-body, his long slender artistic fingers attached to his skilled sensual hands … damn the man was perfection… everything about him made her feel rabidly-impetuous, that she had to keep herself from going to his place of work several times and ending this standoff between them all so they could fall into either bed…

~  
But what turned Rukia on the most about the situation even now was the fact that the salaciously, piquant specimen consuming her thoughts… is, was or had been attracted to her, she who was average in every way, her breasts were still too small for her liking though they had grown, compared to her late sister whose breasts were much bigger than hers now… as well as she was to short at 5"3 that she barely reached his collar bone if so high compared to his 6"1 and her sister had been 5"5… not to mention he was 11 years older than her though it didn't really factor into anything, except for the fact it did make him an obviously experienced and accomplished lover.

Compared to all, the woman before her, he'd been with she wasn't even a top ten pick so how could he say that he wanted her... wanted her to move in with him or that they look for a home together, how could he want them to be lovers and not just lovers but monogamous ones as well, his appetite for sex she doubted she'd ever be able to match… which would then cause him to grow bored with her surely. They barely had anything in common fifty percent of the time; the other fifty didn't matter the only thing they fully agreed on was the sex.

Her mind had flashed back to that day, the day that he'd told her those things, she was sure he was going to say he loved her and that's when she panicked. She still could feel the heat and desire that he didn't hide as his gaze mesmerized her for the moments before when she had woken up to the sight of him in her bed, not to mention she had been thoroughly satisfied.

In a panic she had shut him down hard. With her cut throat words, she just didn't get his 180 turn around and she was almost positive that Byakuya would have gotten over that so called attraction by the very Tuesday she was to attend work; he would forget about her the moment he was surrounded by his class of people … and definitely much prettier and exotic women would certainly kill his sudden fascination with his wife look alike. However it hadn't been the same for her.

Now after another unsatisfying orgasm she laid spent on her bed, the guilt that she continually suppressed managed to creep its way back into her chest. Leaving her with no doubt she'd just had one of her best masturbatory experiences… fantasizing about him… and it only left a bigger hole in her unfulfilled. The fantasy had been more vivid this time then any of the other times, and the acts she imagined him doing to her as before over and over were much dirtier and vigorous than anything she'd even thought about doing with any man.

Perhaps she should call him up and invite herself to spend the night with him; even if the other voice was telling her it wasn't such a good idea at all, knowing that his last impression of her was that she was a slut.

Sighing loudly she shook her head confusingly. What was she thinking? He wouldn't want to see her; he hadn't even said a word to her that day he flung that money in her face not until when she officially resigned from KC in front of the heads of department members. What more compelling evidence did she need than when he had her sign papers in front of everyone disowning her as a Kuchiki? That somehow had hurt the worst and it still hurt to this day.

She was now just plain Rukia Hoshino, with no rich and fascinating heritage that the Kuchiki's were made of. Thankfully she had been smart to save the majority of her money while she worked at KC, or she wouldn't have been able to fund the majority of Rangiku's business venture.

* * *

Byakuya groaned as the sunlight assaulted his pupils through the possibly still open drapes. Shutting them tightly again he waited a few more beats before he reopened them again, covering his mouth as he yawned. He finally felt sober enough to take in his surroundings, he wasn't in his room… he was in her old room again. Where everything was the same and untouched, he had locked her room, barring the maid from entering to do anything. The room still smelled like her, and it was a sweet aching blow to his core; sleeping in her old room surrounded by shadows of her. He'd often regretted the day he allowed her to come over after to box up the rest of her things, which she kept at the mansion when she stayed there. But of course she couldn't box up her scent, it lingered on the sheets, her pillow, the closet, the drapes, her bathroom, she was ingrained in the four walls surroundings, which didn't make his life easier even though he was trying so damn hard.

He pulled her pillow over his face taking a deep breath before putting it to the side as he stretched, loosening the stiffness from the awkward position he'd fallen asleep in, he rolled over to his back, continuing to stretch letting his hand slide down his toned stomach over the not to muscular abs but still defined, to settle it below his navel right where a dark flow of well groomed hair started. He could feel his body instantly react to the cool touch and memories of then.

It seemed as if his body was feeling the familiar nostalgia of her scent stil lingering in the room as well. His cock was hard and ready to go, just as it had been many times thinking about her. Bya knew he hadn't had a morning wood in six weeks, but he knew why his member was eager this morning. It was craving to be buried in Rukia Hoshino. It was about three months since she moved out and on with her life. It was also more than enough time for him to make a move on Ms Hoshino and today would be that day after seeing her last night.

Rukia had looked perfect; her smooth skin and stunning eyes had made his heart start pounding madly the second he saw her in that bar sitting with her friends alone pretending to have a good time. And her body! Kami, where did she get off still looking that sinfully perfectly perfect, why wasn't she strung out and gaunt pining over him? Arrogant of him to presume that she would be but he didn't care, he was pining over her while trying to look like he wasn't… it was fucking hard work.

Not to mention he'd almost gotten himself caught last night, wanting to go over there and smash his fist into the bartender's face for daring to flirt with her, while all he could do was admire her from afar, and he had plenty to admire… from her tight firm ass in that to-to short fucking dress, down to her toned legs… legs that he'd had the pleasure of having wrapped around him tightly as he pounded into her… someone had then bounced into him lightly but it was enough to make him feel ashamed for his open eye fucking of her in public.

Byakuya wasn't usually that obvious; but she'd caught him off guard. He hadn't planned on seeing Rukia at all for at least another two months. He had told himself the billion other times that it was just too soon and way too hard even for him the 'Byakuya Kuchiki', one of Serenities most sorted after bachelors.

Ever since he opened his damn mouth and told Rukia that he was attracted to her, had been for a long time, that he wanted to get a home together with her and so much more, things had been different, no not different, things had come crashing down around him… them before they even started, but he didn't regret telling her, he had to tell her as much, he wanted her to know, because he only wanted her. He could only see her and not as her sister, he'd said just as much but she couldn't or wouldn't believe him. But now, he would make sure and make a point of asserting that truth to her.

Didn't she understand how hard then he was trying to ignore his feelings for her; how he'd written them off as some kind of fascination over something lost more specifically someone he'd loved and lost. But as he'd gone through his grieving period he realised about seven years later that he was in some way attracted to her.

He'd thought he was still pining after his wife seeing bits of her in Rukia, but as the years put her further from his memory, his feelings towards Rukia didn't even begin to fade, even after he tried , unsuccessfully , to ease his frustrations through other women. Not by fucking them or having them, blow him but sometimes he just paid them for their company, that wasn't all that interesting at all, to many of them pretended to be someone else with him, someone they think he'd want, and it didn't help in the least.

* * *

In the end he concluded before he took that dive of the edge that, it was Rukia's expressive, beautiful, mysterious, eyes and face as well as her body and her frank, brutal honesty of speaking her mind without a thought as to the consequences or vice versa that would overload his thoughts. Seeing her then at the office almost every day… at the mansion almost every night… both times always looking fantastic and smelling so - so- so fucking good… Byakuya knew he had to get away fast, he had to put distance or it was only going to be a matter of time before he wouldn't be able to be in a room with her without wanting to take her right there, everyone else be damned.

He groaned low in his throat at the thought of what he wanted to do her, he let go a little of his restraint dragging his hand down over his naked body and further down the length of his naked cock. Just thinking about Rukia had his cock begging for some kind of relief. He couldn't count how many dreams he'd had prior to the last six weeks he'd had of having Rukia splayed out before him, on his cool black silk sheets wanting and waiting for him to show her exactly how much he wanted her, needed her, loved her. He squeezed his stiff member hard before letting out a sigh and releasing it, as his thoughts took a different turn.

What had he been thinking when he agreed, promised himself to break the silence between them and reclaim her? How the hell would he get it through to her that he really only wanted her, loves her that she isn't there to replace his long dead wife whom he'd stop grieving years ago. He knew that words might be hard with her standing so close to him looking like Rukia, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from touching her? And the first touch of her anywhere would be the trigger.

Byakuya knew this, It was the very reason he had to get rid of her because he knew that when his desire for Rukia got to be so bad while working with her or seeing her at his work place, pretending like nothing never happened that he'd do something as stupid as wink at her, or call her into his office while they sat next to each other he'd innocently reach out and squeeze her thigh in a innocent gesture meant to be understanding or some fucking shit along those lines, he'd even go so far as to tuck that wayward piece of hair that always falls in her face… when what he really would want to do is fuck her on his desk.

Every time he watched her fight with the unruly piece of hair while sitting at the dinner table or around the board room table or in general it would instantaneously elicit a reaction from his cock. He'd had to remain seated at the board room table, the dinner table and his office seat longer just so he could keep away from her, hoping she didn't demand that he follow her out or she'd notice the bulge in his pants.

* * *

Today… tonight whatever time wouldn't matter, he was sure. He had been at almost full extremity watching her last night, between her adorable laugh and what he wanted to think were not too subtle flirtations with the bartender. He'd bit his tongue till he tasted blood in a manner of restraining himself. Looking in on the inside angered him the need to do harm to the bartender was gaining ground so he ran away to some other more exclusive club, and drank to the point of being piss-ta-radically intoxicated and somehow he got home and went straight to her room stripping bare, falling onto her bed was how he ended the night. He looked down at his angry hard cock and shook his head. Apparently, the effects of last night hadn't worn off, or maybe she never would.

Byakuya licked his lips as he thought about how easy it would be to keep stroking his throbbing cock to help make his 'not so little problem' go away. But jerking off in her old room in her bed it was just a bit too nostalgic for him. Besides, he had to get to his morning routine, and he didn't want to lose any of the renewed energy flowing through him. He'd prefer to save his energies for later preferably, perhaps tonight; when he had next to no doubt that his cock would be critically beyond wanting just to release.

* * *

It was Saturday afternoon and Rukia was bored, her friends were unreachable so that could mean anything but the latter of what she thought would be why. Wanting to get out her apartment, she decided to go shopping in Ometesando Hill (OH), though she shouldn't, she should not be throwing money away on an outfit she might wear once or twice and park in the back of her closet but, she needed a distraction, she did not have a good night or a good morning, and she hoped that things would pick up.

So yes she was going shopping for high end designs from her favorite designers, Prada, Louis Vuitton, Ralph Lauren, Dior, Chanel, Uniqlo, Gucci, Hermes, Bottega, Ahkah, Kiwa-Sylphy and many other designers plus it would be good exercise not to keep fit but to walk off the abundance of sexual energy ebbing through her moving from store to store and through the smaller lanes.

Still it was and a good thing that she did for she had ended up finding two new outfits that both she and Ayoki the sales clerk agreed was the perfect combination of chaste and amorous. Leaving the luxurious store, Rukia, hadn't watched where she was going and ended up slamming into somebody. She was so shock at the sudden impact that she took a few moments to gather her thoughts before she realised that the other person was kneeling down to gather her scattered purchases.

"I believe you dropped these?" said the stranger standing holding out her bags.

Rukia couldn't believe it, what were the odds that she would run into Byakuya of all people in OH, then again this person did look like him, maybe it wasn't him, this person, had shorter hair, and no goatee, and … the voice was the same, smoky and husky.

"Are you alright Miss, I hope I didn't hurt you?" he asked with obvious concern.

Rukia was really trying to wrap her head around what was happening, why was Byakuya acting like he didn't know her? Why was he acting like she was a complete stranger? That they hadn't slept together? Why was he acting like she hadn't been his sister in law a few months ago.

"Miss are- you okay, is there anything I can do to make this up to you, it was absolutely my fault for not looking where I was going, while trying to read an email at the same time."

"Uh-Uh-I…I am f-fine thank you"

"Are you sure, I don't mind paying for the damages,"

"It-It's not necessary, thank you again," she said taking her bags from him. If he wanted to behave like she was a stranger then she would do the same.

Byakuya nodded, before he smiled stiffly and began to walk away. He hadn't gotten far when he was harshly pulled back by the sleeve of his Grey suit to face an angry looking Rukia. Good he thought at least she was angry, it was working.

She initially had opted to treat him the same, but that just wasn't like her, she was angry dammit…"Byakuya I know you know it's me Rukia, why are you acting like I am a complete stranger to you?"

"Pardon me Miss but I don't know you,"

"Stop your bullshit,"

"I was mistaken in believing you are a lady, if you speak so crassly,"

"As if you didn't know that already- I get that you hate me but we use to be related we_"

"Miss I don't know you to hate you, and why waste energy on hating someone."

"Byakuya, you are a real Jackass, get over the fact that I rejected you okay."

"Pardon me once more, but I didn't get your name miss?"

"You fully well know that it's now Rukia Hashino- you jackass, disowned me and stripped me of my former title."

"Miss Rukia Hoshino, I –am sorry but I do not know you. However I would like to, since I have never had anyone speak to me in the manner that you are, obviously you don't know who I am, which is refreshing and so can I ask you to join me for dinner and drinks tonight, my treat."

"Like hell I will, fuck you_"

"I am offended that you would refuse my offer Miss Hoshino, clearly you really don't know who I am or you wouldn't be refusing someone as handsome as me."

"You self centered prick bastard, I know exactly who you are, but you're mistaken if you think you're all that, you're not and that attitude doesn't help make you the least bit attractive."

"Miss I assure you, that if you got to know a bit about me you would change your opinion of me, please join me for dinner and drinks, I can pick you up where ever you live or arrange to have my driver pick you up or you can meet me wherever I choose," he said flashing her his rare smile that did something to her, made something click in her.

* * *

Kami- he looked so fucking dashing and tempting in his grey suit, with the expensive silk scarf thrown over his shoulders and flowing down either side reaching just where his suit jacket stopped. She let her eyes travel back up to his cool grey eyes locked on her, she quickly looked elsewhere like his hair, oh believe it, she was absolutely shocked he had cut his precious mane he had been growing since he was three years old, who… what… why… happened to make him cut it? He had it cut shorter to shoulder length but was still able to hold it in a ruff pony tail to the back while a few stray stylish messy strands had escaped, but it only enhanced his beauty, in a word the man was absolutely beautiful.

* * *

The new look minus his long wavy messy hair style which use to give him a rough, hard look to his personality and also minus his trade mark moustache and goatee made her pussy clench in sweet memory but more importantly the new look made him look more refined, distinguished, like pure sex walking on two legs and not a day over twenty eight, he had literally cut of 8 years from his actual age. He looked so different to the Byakuya of her past 11 years that if the same amount of years had passed and she had not literally ran into him like a train now she would not have recognized him at all.

* * *

Rukia snapped back to reality at the sound of his deep voice penetrating her thoughts…

"Miss Hoshino, I will not take no as an answer, please will you join me for dinner or just drinks?"

"Uh-um- what…yes,"

He smiled a small familiar smile before reaching in his breast pocket and withdrawing a card handing it to her…

"My numbers are on there; you can reach me at anyone, and dress elegantly since we're dining at '**Aronia de Takazawa'**, be there by 6pm no later. You can call me or my driver; the last number will put you into direct contact with him." He said flashing her, a more knowing smirk.

Rukia nearly feinted as all the blood rushed from every part of her body to her centre as heat gathered there, what had she just done? Why couldn't she ever think straight with him around her?

* * *

**Rukia Apt 3:45pm**

Rukia shoved her key angrily into the door keyhole, but didn't get a chance to turn the key as the door was yanked open with her key still in the door, a pissed of Nanao and Rangiku was standing before her looking as if they wanted to kill her.

"Uh hey you two…?" she said stepping in as Nan closed the door behind her.

"You got some explaining to do young lady," Rangiku said so serious it was hard to believe that she was capable of being such a thing.

"Uh – I am sure we're both the same age and what do you mean?" she asked walking over to the closet setting her bags down first then taking of her jacket.

"Like why the hell did you disappear on us last night?"

"I didn't disappear, I went-um home-with someone."

"And you couldn't leave a damn message?" Nan cut in

"Um- my phone had died,"

"Died my ass_" Rangiku raged unnecessarily

"Okay fine it didn't die, I just left okay, I was feeling like a third wheel, you both were coupled up, and I am sure you both got screwed to your hearts content at all hours of the night into the morning, I know because I tried calling you both and got your VM's."

"Well you're the one that told us to invite the guys to celebrate with us,"

"It doesn't matter now, and I didn't leave my phone purposely home, I forgot it, I didn't remember till I got to Ometesando Hills, shopping district,"

"You went to OH and didn't invite us?" Rangiku asked somewhat stunned.

"Uh- well it wasn't planned, like I said I didn't get through to you both and I was bored and se- so I wanted something to do and shopping for my favorite labels seemed like the best thing to do, to kill time while you guys were unreachable."

"Rukia I am hurt- very hurt that you went shopping without me,"

"I am sorry, next time I decide to go shopping after one of our Friday night get togethers I am going to break down your door and haul your ass out of that bed and if you're fucking at the time I won't care you're coming off or from under Toshiro okay."

"That's my ruki-baby," Ran said as they burst out laughing, the picture was all to clear to the three, it really would be a sight to see Rukia hauling Rangiku out a bed while having sex.

"So why were the two of you waiting in my apartment to ambush me? I gave you both keys in cases of emergency,"

"And this was an emergency since we couldn't reach you; you're our bloody family for crying out loud, who else you have since that bastard disowned you."

"Oh – I guess that would be you two, so um if that's all_" she paused looking at her watch, "_I need to get to the tub, have a soak and start getting ready for um- my-uh –date, there I said it,"

* * *

"Date with whom?" both Nan and Ran asked at the same time.

Well, its someone you uh-both don't know, I ran into him by accident while shopping and he helped me with my bags and then he said it was his fault for not looking, so he wanted to take me to dinner to apologize, I refused him several times, but he wouldn't take no for an answer and the next I know I was saying yes."

"You said yes, did you even at least ask his name?" Nan asked concern

"Uh I think I did, but I was too mesmerized by his good looks to remember if he told me."

"He could be a serial killer for all we know Rukia,"

"Look Ran, Nan I know you both are concerned, but I can handle myself. I am not some naive stupid, silly little girl. And I am not desperate, a little lonely and a bit starved for sex, but it's not why I said yes to dinner with a stranger."

"Oh yeah – tell us why then?" Ran asked taking a seat on the sofa.

"Honestly I don't know, but he seems like a proper gentleman, in fact he reminded me of someone I knew and did I mention he is a beautiful specimen and that he's taking me to **'Aronia de Takazawa'** for dinner."

"Aronia… are you serious, it's so freaking hard to get in there, and chef Takazawa only allows eight people to dine there maximum per table and there only two tables," Rangiku gushed

"Rukia, '**Aronia de Takazawa'** restaurant has long been one of Tokyo's most intriguing secrets, more talked about than actually visited. You have to book in advance to get in, further more no one knows exactly how you secure a booking unless you know someone who knows, but I hear his French-Japanese signature dishes are extraordinary. You cannot even have the food to take away, you must dine there."

"Well that's fine, I'll let you girls know how it is,"

"That's not why we're concerned, Rukia no one knows how to really find **'Aronia De Takazawa'** it's a hidden place, what if this man takes you somewhere else and we never see you again?"

"No need to worry girls I can handle myself I promise, the minute I feel in danger I am going to call you both to rescue me,"

"Rukia this is not a joke?"

"And I told you both I am fine, I can handle myself, I am a grown woman, do I need to remind you both of this and I want to go to dinner with this stranger, I believe that everything will be fine, I didn't get any bad vibes, so you both need to stop worrying, I will fill you both in later or tomorrow, since its dinner and drinks and drinks could be anywhere."

"You're not going to jump into bed with him on the first date are you?"

"No- absolutely not, I might be sex starved but not desperate, no way, am I giving up the goodies on a first date, what kind of woman do you take me for?"

"You're right Rukia, so what are you wearing?"

"I am glad you asked Ran, because I don't think I can decide just yet, so I need you both to help me pick out something that is elegant, yet sexy and decorous.

* * *

Byakuya was very pleased with himself. He couldn't have planned it any better, than how everything had unfolded. He knew where Rukia was going to be, he knew exactly what store she was in, the little red dot wasn't wrong, as she stepped out the store he made sure to take two steps into her direct path and bam, smack dab she walked into him, her bags spilling, the element of surprise working in his favor. When she did finally notice him the look alone on her face was priceless.

Angry and outraged he got her to chase after him, by pretending he didn't know her, which was technically true to a point, she was no longer a Kuchiki, she was now Rukia Hoshino, and he could only remember one other Hoshino he had met and was married to and her name was Hisana, not Rukia. But he was intent on getting to know the lovely Miss Rukia Hoshino, and he was going to prove to her that she was no replica or replacement to him. He loved her as she is for whom she is and nothing more.


	9. DINNER DANCING DRINKS

**8:48am(Caribbean time)**

Cheers everyone... trying to keep this short- 1- sorry for the long wait its been like three weeks i think**(I am very sorry for the wait**) but its work. i have been travelling (Ukraine/Canada/(where i was turned into a popsicle) / Israel / California(where i was defrosted till i was roasted just right- and some) seriously I'm like a chameleon, I have three different shades of skin color right now I look like a Frankenstein put together.. lol) and only last night got to TRINIDAD (again) only to be told this morning around 5am that I don't have to work today as the offices are closed because today is a **HOLIDAY (EID). **

Anyway I had like only pumped out 2400-3000 words at min... three weeks ago and this morning I was able to get a lot more done from since 5:30 since i couldn't go back to sleep so this chapter should be long... like...long.

**2- Thank you to everyone that's reviewed or continue to follow (you all know who you are)**

3- I have started working on chapter 10, roughly only a 1000 words in hopefully it isn't to long so i can get it done sooner and posted sooner, (because I only have a sort of free day today)

4-Like the Trini's say (Learn it-Lock it-Love it-Leave it-Load it-Live it... ** I don't own anything of BLEACH...** and the AU-ish stuff is my imagination at work at best.

So i hope you guys like this chapter though you might skip over most of it... but also because the next chapter will be a bit of everything that makes BYARUKI hot i hope...

* * *

CHAPTER 9 - DINNER...VERY WELL... DANCING... I DON'T... DRINKS... ALL'S WELL...

* * *

Rukia at one point regretted asking Rangiku to help her pick out something to wear, her room was a mess, her closet looked liked a hurricane had happened, but finally all three had settled on an outfit, it was chaste and sexy, it almost made her feel both free and powerful at the same time, and not to sluttish, because she really didn't want to look like that. She had changed amazingly… she wanted him to see that she had matured far more in the past three months than in the last 5 years, she was ready to start afresh with him, if he would let them, if he would forgive her.

After her short bath, she decided to do her hair first, she wondered now if she should have let Ran cut her hair, she had neglected it for the past two months since the whole project to get 'SZ' ready; she only had time to wash it and steam it. Her hair was just reaching the middle of her shoulder blades. She decided to curl the ends after parting her hair centre to either side. Satisfied she started on her makeup, which wasn't much, light blush, light eye shadow, dark eyeliner and mascara and a light lipstick.

The must do's completed she dropped her robe and reached for her cream to cream her skin, then slipped into her chiffon lace v-neck strap cross little black and white mini dress with trumpet sleeve effortlessly, followed by her 4 inch black and touch of silver heels, she accessorized with a string of pearls around her neck and wrist, satisfied with her getup, Rukia grabbed up her small clutch purse, stuffing her keys, credit card, cash, and other items that no girl should be without.

She then called the last number on the card Byakuya had given her, true enough some strange man answered, he had been expecting her call, she told him where to pick her up, before stuffing her phone into her purse and grabbing her deep claret colored Burberry trench coat crafted from rich cotton sateen, with the tailored set-in sleeves. It hid her dress well giving her a slim silhouette, of one cut with a tapered waist and narrow button stance.

Byakuya was glad that he had decided to buy a new suit or two. He opted for the gabardine color suit, matching shoes, pearl white shirt, and no tie. He brushed his hair out pulling it back into a ruff ponytail, splash of his favourite cologne and he was ready. He took his time getting to Takazawa. His driver had called to say that he was on his way to pick up Miss Hoshino. Byakuya was really happy that Rukia didn't change her mind about tonight; honestly if she had he would have ended his renewed pursuit of her immediately.

He was greeted by Akiko or Mrs. Takazawa as he sometimes preferred to call her and then Yoshiaki Takazawa himself, they chatted a few, before discussing his nephew Ukitake impending wedding after being a bachelor for so long. Then Yoshi turned the conversation onto Byakuya's own personal life. Normally Byakuya would cut anyone down who dare to question anything of his personal life but Yoshi was like a father to him and he felt comfortable enough to divulge that he was hoping to win the woman he would be dining with heart over.

Yoshi of course told him, that he had come to the right place, he would prepare the finest food ever to help Byakuya win this woman over starting with his excellent choice of where to dine which was at 'Aronia de Takazawa' and it wasn't because Byakuya had reserved his entire restaurant, he promised that both Byakuya and his lady friend would not be disappointed in the ambience and service tonight, that they would leave here more in love that before.

When Rukia had arrived… try as he might, Byakuya couldn't take his eyes off of Rukia. From the moment she'd walked into the private dining room in that fucktastic dress, to the way her dark seductive eyes showed how fearful she was of him even now, he should be concerned but he wasn't… Byakuya was just simply hypnotized for he almost missed his cue to stand as the waiter pulled out her chair to help her into her chair because his eyes kept flitting back to her dress and her hidden eyes, enjoying the lovely look the dim lighting gave to her skin.

He had been nervous at first the whole time awaiting her arrival, wondering how they would fare in a private setting away from any kind of interruption.

Rukia was an absolute mess under all the courageous façade. Maybe she should not have come, but she had been curious to know just what Byakuya Kuchiki was playing at, acting like he didn't know her, like they never met before. She hadn't planned anything ahead or her escape just in case shit started flying. She had taken one look at him as she entered the dining room and quickly cast her eyes down to avoid his intense gaze, but Kami he looked so breathtaking, so contradistinctive… why it was hard to believe that he was the same Byakuya Kuchiki, that she knew.

She was glad that the waiter helped her into her seat because she didn't know how she would react to Byakuya being behind her or so close to her, even now she was fearful that there wasn't enough space between them, but the feeling would be temporary, once she had a good stiff drink to relax or a glass or two of wine.

After her second glass of wine, she was easily holding conversations with him, avoiding their even more difficult past carefully, even as the waiter brought in their appetizer of '_shirayaki'_, eel that was lightly steamed and grilled, then topped with caviar, accompanied by another bottle of '_koshu'_ wine.

This provided a break for her to continue to assemble her thoughts… to contemplate whether she should just jump right in she decided to wait a bit longer. She avoided looking at him, as they ate in silence. Short minutes after their last bites their plates were removed; Byakuya then cleared his throat catching her attention before he tried to make conversation.

"So miss Hoshino what is it that you do?"

"I specialize in project management and architect designs, but you already know this Byakuya," she didn't think twice about being formal with him as he was being with her.

"Interesting, what work have you done lately?"

"Most recently I have completed the build and design of a new business venture for a friend, would you like me to invite you to the grand opening?"

"As your date I would say yes, as a curious guest I might be too busy to make the time to attend."

"Okay then- I'll let you know when I am done thinking it over, though I have many suitors waiting in the wing who are also awaiting my decision."

"Very well…" he said voice dry and emotionless.

Just then they were interrupted by a bell and Ms Akiko entering with the waiter carrying a huge tray laden with various dishes for their main course. She was kind enough to explain colorfully what dishes they were being served; starting with chef Takazawa's secret French-Japanese signature famous dish of: ratatouille terrine, with vegetables layered into multicoloured cubes; along with the carpenter's salade niçoise, with_ sashimi tuna_ and tapenade sauce solidified in the shape of spanners and screws; and his love spell hot balloon of seafood slow-cooked with bamboo shoot and seaweed, placed on a hot plate at their table simmering slowly.

Rukia couldn't lie, after eating the appetizer, her appetite had grown and the food smelled so good that she immediately began filling a plate for herself, before Akiko could finish. Akiko smiled at him and then gave him a knowing wink, as she and the waiter bowed leaving them both to enjoy their meal. Rukia was busy stuffing her face not greedily, but still stuffing her mouth, swallowing hard after chewing for a couple seconds.

Byakuya though wasn't stunned, but he was pleased for a lack of a better word that Rukia hadn't changed that bit about herself, she still loved her belly and he continued to be amaze at how much she could put away without gaining an ounce of weight. His small smile disappeared when he felt a nudge on his arm before the familiar voice spoke breaking his hazy thoughts completely.

"Am I disgusting you with my piggish behaviour?"

"No- I just- I've never seen a woman eat so freely,"

"Huh…! Is that a turn on to you, some kind of weird fetish fantasy of yours watching a woman stuff her face?"

"No… not weird… not a fetish and not a fantasy at all, I just find it quaint a bit, after all most woman with a body like yours usually dine on salad's mostly to maintain it."

"Good thing I'm not afraid to gain a pound or two, I have been told that I am to skinny, and I have been trying, to gain a pound or few,"

"I don't think so, though I must say you are perfect in every proportion."

"Thanks, so you are going to let me eat all this food by myself?"

"I'll just order another set, I'm sure Yoshi won't mind,"

"Yoshi…?"

"Yoshiaki Takazawa-the chef, and owner of 'Aronia de Takazawa'"

"How do you know him?"

"Met through a very close friend of mine, many years ago… I was still a nineteen year old adolescent then,"

"How come we're the only two here dining…?"

"I reserved the entire restaurant; I was aiming to impress you mostly I believe… or I wanted for us to be alone,"

"Why- when you've only just met me, I might be a gold digger… alone why?"

"I don't think so, and I did not want any outside interference, I wanted to have your undivided attention,"

"Hmmm…" she said pausing before saying

"Is this where you take the many women who only eat salad?" so he did want to talk after all but she wasn't ready to talk just yet and decided to stray a bit before getting back to that topic.

"No, I've never brought anyone here before, not even my late wife, she didn't really like going out unless it was to shop,"

"So I'm special then?"

"If that's how you want to look at it…?"

"How do you see it?"

"Aside from the fact that you have always been your own kind of woman…I- well I find that I am fascinated with you, you're beautiful, head strong, not afraid to speak your mind, and you certainly have an appetite that rivals mine, you certainly grab my attention without trying as much as the others, you don't seem pretentious at all and I think that's what I like about you the most so far… I also hope that wasn't too confusing for you to follow,"

"No… so is that all?"

"No, but I don't know if I am being too optimistic when I say that I am hoping to discover more about you miss Hoshino, if you will let me, get to know you,"

Rukia sat back and took up her glass of wine, well what could she say, good food and wine were dulling her senses, she was losing focus possibly she hadn't realised that she had finished her drink but noticed when he readily poured her another glass.

"Are you trying to get me drunk… is that how you are hoping to get to know me… think that if I am drunk I will sing like a bird?"

"No, I just thought you'd like another refill,"

"Oh…thank you, but no thanks I think I'd like some water now please, since I seem to be the only one drinking."

"I apologize, of course that is what the situation may look like to you but it's just that I am driving and I don't want to drink too much and drive, after all I did promise to take you out for dinner and drinks,"

"Isn't that what we're doing, dining and drinking?"

"Dining yes, drinking, hardly, but if you have had enough or the situation has grown uncomfortable for you then I can take you home or have my driver take you home, I expect nothing in return, though your time and company is greatly appreciated."

Silence filled the room after his somewhat poignant speech.

Byakuya then turned his attention to his the plate sitting before him. The minutes ticked by and sure enough they had emptied the prepared dishes. Rukia slowly sat back slipping a little lower in her chair as she sighed contentedly.

"Are you full?" he asked taking a sip of his water.

"I should be, but I still feel a bit peckish, are we having dessert?"

"If you would like…?"

"I would, the appetizer was great, the main course was fantastic, and the dessert must be almighty,"

Both laughed at her summary of the food so far.

"I'll let you be the judge of that Ms. Hoshino," he said as the silence settled around then though not uncomfortably.

Byakuya knows he should look anywhere but at her, but he couldn't bring himself to not because he wasn't trying, because he was, but his eyes and everything else about him, hadn't yet had their fill of her quite. He didn't even try to look away when she caught him staring as she broke the silence…

"Can I trust that you'll be a gentleman and not take advantage of me if I get drunk?"

"Indubitably… I'd never do that to any woman much less you… you can trust me on that and further more I can get a woman or two anytime."

"Show off… okay then, well-when we're done here, I'll go with for drinks because you ask me to trust you and I am going to do so; and obviously it's got to be some place I have never been right?"

"I hope so," he smiled pleasantly, causing her to blush a little and shift a bit in her seat almost comfortably just as the waiter entered to remove their dishes.

"Every bite worth it, I have to applaud that this is the best food I have eaten ever,"

"I would have to agree with you Ms Hoshino,"

"So what's for dessert…?"

"Yoshi said he'd surprise us with seven world famous desserts."

"I hope it's got chocolate, I love anything made or filled with chocolate, or sweet as a matter of fact."

"Noted for future reference,"

"Future reference…?" She said rhetorically

"Yes, I think I would like to take you out again, particularly to a food exhibition gala, if tonight is a success,"

"You said the magic word 'FOOD,"

Byakuya chuckled at her glazed over drool expression.

Rukia though, was thinking that the sound was strange and a first coming from him, never has Byakuya Kuchiki been this open, maybe he was open to sharing other things she thought as she asked,

"So do your other female companions and friends talk your ear of this much?"

"I wouldn't know, the others don't say much unless you count Mrs Tanoka… she usually gives me an earful," he smiled thoughtfully and again this surprised Rukia.

"So what do you do for fun Mr Kuchiki?"

"I don't really do fun, I'm more of a worker bee,"

"Oh!"

"But I am trying to change that, go with the flow I think is what they say,"

"You're still young you've got time."

"And what do you do for fun Miss Hoshino?"

"A bit of this, a bit of that, you know whatever floats the boat."

"Would you care to elaborate on a bit of this and that?"

"I like hanging with my two best friends even though sometimes they get on my nerves with their over protective ways, I like sports but I suck at it, to short I'm told, but I don't care, love to party, but I guess I have the most fun designing or building and managing, the more complicated the more fun to actually bring it all to life,"

The bell dinged announcing Ms Akiko approaching, their talk halted for the moment.

Ms Akiko beamed brilliantly at them both as she announced and presented each of their dessert dishes.

"I hope you two aren't full yet, because you're in for a really grand treat dears… tonight you will be presented with delightful little treats fit for kings and queens, beginning with;

The Fortress Stilt Fisherman Indulgence, as you know the saying food presentation is very important, and when it comes to the Fortress Stilt Fisherman Indulgence, there is no doubt. This particular dessert pays special tribute to a past time in Sri Lanka called stilt fishing by portraying a stilt fishing scene made of delicious ingredients, such as chocolate, exotic fruit, and Irish cream and served with a mango and pomegranate compote. It portrays a fisherman, carved out of chocolate, hanging onto the stilt. And placed just underneath the fisherman is a perfectly cut 80 carat aquamarine diamond that sits on a tiny sliver of chocolate to fully represent the fisherman's stilt. And yes anyone who orders this dessert get's to keep the jewel."

"You're kidding right, really… a real ruby?" Rukia asked incredulously

"It's very real dear, Yoshi learned this while he was in Sri Lanka and since Byakuya dear has reserved the restaurant we only serve him with the best as should be expected."

"Thank you Ms Akiko."

The second treat is called the 'The Sultan's Golden Cake… if you've ever wanted to try an edible brick of gold, this dessert is definitely for you."

"You know I've always wondered what gold tasted like..."

"Well dear it's not really all gold, but it looks like a brick of gold only the cake is made of figs, pears, apricot, and quince that are then put into a Jamaican Rum and soaked for two years. To finish, the cake is topped with French Polynesia vanilla bean, caramel, black truffles and a 24 carat gold leaf."

"Who made it? How long did it take to make?"

"We got the cake only today, there was a cancellation, however a close friend of my husband made it and it is said that the cake takes about 48-72-hours to make depending on thickness and layers. Once it is ready to be served, it is placed inside a sterling silver cake box with a golden seal. However, dearest the cake is usually only made per request: usually for a wedding, celebration, or for a sultan himself."

"Well we definitely aren't married, and Mr Kuchiki isn't a sultan, so it begs the questions are we celebrating if we are what are we celebrating Mr. Kuchiki?"

"You and I becoming friends Miss Hoshino,"

"All of this because we've become friends in the space of a few hours…?"

"If I am being to forward then please say so, Miss Hoshino,"

"Oh no, it's not that, it's just I am wondering what you do for someone who is more than a friend… but hey- I'm not complaining, I love cake…"

"Good, please continue Ms Akiko," he said turning his attention back to her,

"The third dish is known as 'The Brownie Extraordinaire' and Yoshi learned to make it while he was in the US cultivating his food experience and skills.

I must remind you dears that, this isn't just any brownie. This brownie is made out of dark chocolate that is then covered with Italian hazelnuts and served with a scoop of ice cream. Accompanying this sweet dessert is a very rare and highly expensive port wine, Quinta do Novel Nicional, from Portugal, served in a beautiful French design St. Louis Crystal atomizer." Which she set on the table for both of them,

"Wine and brownie now that I've got to try," Rukia beamed gleefully,

"Trust me dear it is a must, I speak from experience when I say that although a brownie may not seem like a very lavish dessert, adding a glass of this rare wine most definitely spices things up."

Byakuya just looked on as Rukia eyes lit up in joy, he knew she couldn't wait to taste what Ms Akiko had presented so far, and he couldn't wait to see her taste them all either.

"Next in line is the 'Golden Opulence Sundae' served in a Harcourt crystal goblet is a pure joy to behold and eat. This delightful little treat is made of the best of the best, the Golden Opulence Sundae is made with 5 scoops of Tahitian Vanilla bean ice cream mixed with Madagascar vanilla and Venezuelan chuao chocolate and topped off with a leaf covered in 23K edible gold."

"I'll have that to, since it's got chocolate,"

"You will love it dear, but mind you there are also other ingredients, including gold dragets, Paris candied fruits, marzipan cherries, and truffles. And yet to top it all off, one of the world's most expensive chocolates (Amedei Porcelana) is drizzled over the top and a Ron Ben-Israel sugar flower is properly placed. On top of the sundae you'll also find a small glass bowl of Grand Passion Caviar, sweetened with orange, passion fruit, and Armagnac, which gives off a shiny golden color.

"Can I have it now, its ice cream and I don't want it to melt,"

"Don't worry dear; it won't melt once it's kept in the cold stone case until you're ready to eat it."

"That would be now," she pouted, causing both Byakuya and Ms Akiko to smile softly at her, she was like a 5 year old child anxious for her long awaited sweet treats.

"Oh dear, well I can forgo the presentation and forget about the Noka Chocolate- Vintage Collection,'

"No, you said the magic word 'chocolate, I've heard of Noka chocolate, they're expensive and sold by the pound,"

"That's true dear and it's probably the simplest dessert on the list, only expensive because the chocolate is well known for being delicious and one of the finest made in the entire world."

"I've heard that before but I just don't think it can be all that,"

"My dear Noka uses all different types of cocoa from places such as Ecuador, Venezuela, Cote d'Ivoire, and Trinidad. The chocolates that are provided in the Vintage Collection are all of the dark variety, each of them made with at least 75% cocoa. And if you're new to Noka chocolate, I can assure you that Noka even provides flavour profiles as well as tasting guidelines, which I would recommend that you try, as each box is packaged in the classic Noka design yielding a different taste, chocolate will never taste the same to you once you've had Noka.

"I will do just that if these vintage Noka lives up to their value and ravings."

"Well as it happens Miss Hoshino, I do know the one of the makers of Noka Chocolates, would you like me to introduce you to him?"

"After I've had them I'll let you know," she beamed licking her lips as her eyes danced over the set desserts so far.

The next set of desserts are made in our own country and right here by myself of course, though almost anyone can make them I am sure, still not everyone can make 'Chestnut Kintons or Cream Candy' as delicious as I do. Typically most people would think that candy is more suitable for a movie theater or a kid's party, and not dessert. However, I hope you both will make an exception for these Takazawa special made cream candies because it is so tasty. Chestnuts are the staple here, with sweet potatoes, sugar, mirin sauce and some vinegar. This chestnut is from a chestnut tree that is only found in Japan and parts of South Korea. But these are made from my own chestnut tree to serve as a delectable side candy dessert.

"I'll try those to, now… so can we start?" Rukia asked

"I'm sorry dear if I am keeping you in wait but I am going to leave you both after I present the last dessert, which Yoshi insisted that I present to Byakuya as its his favorite."

"There is only one thing that Yoshi usually makes for me when I visit,"

"I know it's the only sweet thing you indulge in…"

"His famous Almond Cookies" they both said

"But almost every ethnic community makes them and they taste the same to me." Rukia said

"Not the same Miss Hoshino…never… Yoshiaki almond cookies are so good and you should not mistake those dry and stale cookies, those scrub imitation cookies with Yoshiaki's spectacularly flavoured ones, made with his own homemade almond milk, I personally believe there may not be a better dessert around that can compare to Yoshi almond cookies."

Byakuya said passionately causing both Akiko and Rukia to blush; never had they heard Byakuya speak so passionately about anything much less something as simple and as common as almond cookies.

Ms Akiko and the waiter bowed leaving them both then, and Byakuya refused to look at Rukia feeling a little uncomfortable at his outburst over cookies. If he had to be honest there was a better dessert that he loved more than almond cookies and it was sitting right opposite him

"Well then let's begin,"

Rukia said smiling as Byakuya refuse to look at her since his little outburst. Everything Rukia tasted just made her swoon, they were so good and beyond anything she'd ever eaten, the brownie and red port being her favorite dessert thus far. She had also spoon fed Byakuya a taste of whatever she was eating, encouraging him to try them all though she knew he didn't like overtly sweet things, still a pout ever so often got him to indulge her indulgence of him accepting her offers.

Byakuya would never show that he was beyond thrilled having Rukia feed him dessert when what he really wanted to do was take it directly from her mouth, but he would behave himself, he was going to do things differently, he was going to take this slow and not chase her away.

It took them an hour to finish all seven dishes as Rukia really took her time savouring each bite, each sip, making those delightful, little sounds that he thought she only made in bed. After she placed her fork down, she dabbed at her mouth and leaned back in her chair purring contently like a cat, rubbing her tummy.

"Kami, that was so awesomely…insanely… deliciously… divine, I can't believe that I have been missing out on all of this for most of my life."

"How so…?"

"What…? Are you kidding me, as if you don't know, I certainly can't afford that kid of luxury every day or every week,"

"A lady shouldn't have to, she should have a husband, boyfriend or a good friend, do that for her."

"Unfortunately I don't have any of those, and maybe for a good reason as I am sure they would be expecting a reward for treating me to such a lavish night of dinner and dessert and soon drinking,"

"Well you don't have to worry about that with me, I promise you I am not looking for anything in return at the moment except your company."

"Good to know because I think I may have just finally gained a pound or two, so I might become unattractive very soon… and not that I care,"

"Hmm- well I'd have to say if you have it does look good on you, and if I wasn't turned of by your and I quote your words '_piggish behaviour,_' then you cannot ever become unattractive to me,"

"Stop it Byakuya, no flirting, I am filled with food, wine and sweets and the only thing that can make this evening better is Ssse…. Sleep,"

Byakuya looked at her knowingly, knowing that isn't what she was going to say at all, but she did well to recover and he wouldn't tease her either. He didn't want her to think that he was thinking the exact same thing, which would probably make him perverted in her mind.

"Well if you wish I can take you home, we can leave the drinks for another night?"

"No, I'm fine, once I get to walking, sleep will be the last thing on my mind."

"Very well… I am, ready to leave, you can either walk with me or you can wait here while I praise the chef and hostess for a wonderful experience of fine dining."

"I will walk with, I need to move or I'll fall asleep right there and I wouldn't want you to see me drooling all over myself." She said laughing as Byakuya only offered a smirk at the shared joke.

* * *

Byakuya found Both Mr. and Mrs. Takazawa sitting in the hushed, windowless chamber that was his kitchen with its sleek wood panelling and dramatic spot lighting playing a game of chess.

"Akiko still beating you?" he queried.

"Ah Bya-bo, she cannot beat me I allow her to win,"

"You said that about my first win, thirty years ago,"

"No dear, I said the first win's for girls,"

"And what about the second or my three hundred and twenty sixth win to your seventy two wins last week?"

"Alright dear, no need to embarrass me in front of bya-bo,"

Akiko and Rukia both laughed at his redding face.

"Still so cute, when you blush," Akiko teased, before kissing his cheek,

"Bya-bo do you see what I have to put up with, be thankful that you are still single and hopefully when you get to my age you still might be, you really don't need a woman rubbing the fact that she's a better chess player than you in your face."

"I didn't say it you did, you baka old man."

"I am not a baka and I am not an old man, I'm only 58 young."

"Really I couldn't tell by the way you complain when you lose, or how quick the sex is over before I even get started."

"Baka woman, I am not a robot twice is enough for me but when you want to go five and six times where do you want me to get the stamina from?"

Both Rukia and Byakuya were blushing furiously and it was rare that Byakuya was caught blushing."

"Look what you did now," Yoshi said

"What did I do?"

"You made Bya-bo blush and his lovely date as well, now whatever will they think of us now,"

"Bya-bo does not blush,"

"Oh yes he- does-look at his face,"

Byakuya tried really hard to keep his cool look but his face still felt heated as well as the tip of his ears."

"Aye- you're right; I have never seen Bya-bo blush ever," Akiko teased

"Mr and Mrs Takazawa, I just wanted to say thank you for the experience of dining at Aronia de Takazawa,"

"No thanks Bya-bo, it's always a pleasure to have you as a guest, Ms Hoshino how was the food?" Yoshi asked with a curious smile

"It was out of this world, I really loved the ratatouille terrine along with the other food, but I have to say that dessert by far was the highlight of my dining experience here at Aronia de Takazawa, just magnificent, the food, the atmosphere and the chef and hostess, well the both of you Mr. and Mrs Takazawa… everything was just amazing, it's something I'll always remember."

"Oh don't make it sound like you won't ever come back, I insist that Bya-bo make sure and bring you back, maybe even as his wife." Yoshi said winking at them both

"Uh- Um its time that Miss Hoshino and I take our leave again thank you Akiko and Yoshi."

"Oh dear, I think made bya-bo blush even redder than a tomato, wait till I tell Juushiro about Bya-bo blushing."

"Goodbye," Byakuya said stiffly as he grabbed Rukia's hand and led her to the exit.

"Bya-bo, you know I'm only teasing you right? But wait a second I have something for you," Yoshi said as his wife handed him a neatly wrapped box.

"It's your favorite,"

"I_"

"Baka you better not be refusing my offering, I made them for you, so don't let them waste,"

"Thank you Yoshi."

"Good and you owe me after today,"

"What for…?"

"You know what for and don't you dear try to cheat me bya-bo."

* * *

Byakuya and Rukia walked quietly to his car, he then opened the passenger door for Rukia and waited as she got in then got in the driver's seat. Buckled in he turned to Rukia.

"So Miss Hoshino, are you still feeling for drinks or would you like to go home?"

"I feel like clubbing and a drink, do you know any good place?"

"Yes and No, you might not like it there. So you can choose any place you want to go to."

"How would you know I wouldn't like it there, you didn't know I would like dining at Aronia de Takazawa and you still took me there, so let's go to a club that you frequent."

"I don't frequent the club, as you think,"

"How often do you go then?"

"Once… twice a month, and it's generally for business."

"You really are a worker bee, all work and no fun even while out clubbing."

"I_"

"Bya-bo, relax I'm just teasing you, but seriously lets go and you're going to have some fun, you're going to dance with me,"

"I don't really like to dance,"

"I get you don't like to do a lot of things, so here's the deal, you cannot say **'I don't'** anything for the rest of the night, if I say you have to dance with me, you will, if I say you have to drink with me you have to, we can take a cab back or sleep in the car, whatever I suggest you have to do, you cannot refuse."

"And does that go for you as well Ms Hoshino?"

"We'll see as the night progresses, since we want this night to be a success,"

"Ms Hoshino can I ask something of you…?"

"This one time sure why not,"

"Can you please not call me Bya-bo in public ever?"

"Why not I think it's a cute name."

"Ms Hoshino, you may call me anything else but bya-bo, that is all I am going to say."

"Okay- alright don't, go losing your cool."

"I don't lose my cool,"

"Strike one,"

"What do you mean strike one?"

"You just said I don't and I specifically asked you less than a minute ago to not say '**I don't'** and you just did, you have two more strikes remaining Mr Kuchiki… you should really try not to strike out before the end of our date, because there might not be another if you do,"

Byakuya looked away as he started the car and eased out onto the lone road before merging onto a main road.

"So where is this place exactly?"

"That's a secret, I'll share with you when I get to know you well enough,"

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you not asking where Aronia de Takazawa is located?"

"No I was asking about the club that we're going to… and what is the name of this club by the way?"

"Casba_"

"Casba… what kind of club is it?"

"A raw, members-only club for the deep night set."

"Deep night set, you mean like an all nighters club that stays open till morning?"

"Partly, but the atmosphere: is more retro and kitschy you might also find it scary."

"Kitschy- nice choice of word to say that you mean the place is pretentious and vulgar or maybe insincerely emotional; a bunch of fakes displaying maudlin expressions of no one knows what it feels like to be me, oh what a tragedy boo-hoo-hoo, I hate my life…"

"You're very smart Ms Hoshino,"

"I believe so to, and Byakuya please call me Rukia, we are friends after all right?"

"Yes we are Rukia,"

"Oh and before I forget, I would like it if you introduced me to your friend that makes those Noka chocolates, they are freakishly the best chocolate I have ever eaten."

"Dually noted..." he replied smiling a little

"So what kind of crowd does Casba entertain?"

"You're most likely to bump into: The global elite of celebrities, designers, photographers, musicians and artists: Marc Jacobs, Rei Kawakubo, Sophia Coppola, and Hedi Slimane to name a few. Even Kyoko Koizumi, my high school teacher whom I had a crush on before she became famous.

"Isn't she like 50 now?"

"No, she's just 47 actually and back then Zumi use to be considered hot, and even now I still think she is desirable."

"Oh how sweet still crushing on Zumi_"

"I'm not," Byakuya said stiffly

"Okay, sorry I promise I won't tease you for the duration of tonight anymore… so what makes Casba so special besides the fakes?"

"One thing for sure is that you can`t just walk into Casba, if you manage to even find it."

"Even if I was to go knocking in a sexy number…?"

"I would advise you to not even try knocking unless you know Reiko."

"Reiko as in Reiko Aylesworth…?"

"You've heard of her I take it?"

"Heard of her, she's like freaking famous and very beautiful,"

"She is, and yes that's the Reiko, you have to know her to get a special pass or your name at the door."

"Wow- I am jealous, I honestly am, you do not hang out with regular everyday folks do you?"

"I dohhh- I mean yes but not every time I go out which isn't a lot." he said catching himself at the last second,

Rukia smiled; maybe he was trying after all, to change his stush ways, so she continued on with…

"So is Reiko an ex-girlfriend?"

"Yes, we dated briefly; I was in my third year of college she was in her last year,"

"How old is she?"

"I believe she is 40 now,"

"You got a thing for older women, huh…?"

"I have come to the understanding that age is just a number, but if a woman captures my attention then it's only fair that I at least ask her out, if she refuses that's fine with me to."

"So if I had refused your invitation, you wouldn't give me a second glance the next time we see each other?"

"I wouldn't, no means just that no."

"And they say chivalry is dead."

* * *

**CASBA**

* * *

Byakuya pulled into an underground car park where there were several other cars, but the majority was parked up top.

"VIP entrance is through this way," he said offering her his arm, which she hooked her arm through.

At the door a very tall well stocked man, stepped out allowing them to pass. Once inside Rukia had to admit that the club décor was the first thing to catch anyone's attentions. She followed Byakuya as he led them over to an empty lounge love settee for two; he took her coat and placed it over the back.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Whisky,"

"Any particular preference…?"

"Yamazaki, two ice neat,"

"Interesting choice of drink,"

"What you thought I'd say champagne?"

"Yes,"

"Champagne is overrated, I prefer a strong, mature drink, if you know what I mean," she said chuckling as he shoots her a raised eyebrow before signaling a waitress.

"What can I get you Mr Kuchiki?"

"A bottle of my special two glasses and a bucket of ice,"

Rukia was on her third drink and Byakuya was on his second, Rukia had now dredged up enough courage over their small bouts of conversation and drinks to grab his arm and lead him to the dance floor.

Byakuya just stood there as Rukia danced around him, on the crowded dance floor…

"Come on shake something Mr. Kuchiki," she said leaning into his ear

"I d- is it necessary that I dance, you seem to be doing fine and enjoying yourself," he said into her ear not wanting to shout to be heard above the music.

"Yes, we're here to have fun,"

Byakuya didn't dance in public, and he wasn't about to admit whether he could or could not, Rukia usually did all the dancing, grinding into him if he remembered correctly. Still he should try. He tried following the rhythm of the music, but he just couldn't relax so he moved stiffly.

Though Rukia wanted to laugh she didn't, she knew how hard it was for Byakuya to relax and the word and meaning was foreign to him, but still she would commend him for trying, for stepping out of his comfort zone a little. She wondered where was the man she had met in Phuket, the one that exuded swagger like it was his second skin a …boldness and authority that was pure sex appeal.

No one was paying them attention she thought, but started to rethink that thought as she caught several women eyeing him hungrily, good dancer or not, he was just too damn sexy to be ignored. And when she saw one of the prey's, break away from the crowd to make a move, she made her move slipping closer to him, her arms pushing up under his jacket to wrap around his body to pull her body flat against him. She quickly looked over her left side to see if the woman was watching them, watching her. When she saw that she was, Rukia turned on her sweetest smile, as she turned in his arms and wrapped his arms around her. Hopefully those bitches would get the picture and the message loud and clear.

"She seems disappointed?"

Byakuya said close to her ear as he followed Rukia's pace and movements like they had been doing this for a while now that he had relax a little he found some rhythm.

"I beg your pardon," she stepped away and turned to face him.

"Rukia, tell me that little scene just now wasn't you telling that woman to stay away, that perhaps you've got dibs on me?"

"What if I was, your other dates may step aside and let someone else cut in but not me-I won't share with anyone famous or not and I ain't no patsy,"

"I've never had a woman be so territorial over me,"

"Territorial… if I didn't know better I'd think you liked what I did, is that a turn on for you Kuchiki? You want someone to mark you as theirs, like say take charge and maybe put you in your place for a change."

"And what if I did, where exactly world you mark me?"

Byakuya questioned with a raised eyebrow a small smirk playing at the edges of his voice and sensual kissable lips grazing the shell of her ear, letting her know he was fine with flirting.

She didn't have to look at his face to know that she was right.

"I can think of a few places at the moment but right now…"

Before she could finish her sentence Rukia put her arm up around his neck and pulled his head down to her lips. Her sweet tasting tongue plundering his mouth as he drew her tighter to his body forcing his leg between hers which she straddled somewhat as she began to rub herself against his thigh, as they moved to some kind of music, to the casual observer it might have looked like they were dancing, erotically except they were joined at the lips as Rukia continued to plunder his mouth.

Finally Byakuya broke their kiss, his vitreous eyes locked onto hers as she said imperturbably…

"I believe that should say something to them,"

"It sure says something to me, which is why I think you may have had a little to much to drink and your senses are compromised, so fortunately for you I am a gentleman and I promised that I would not take advantage of you if you became drunk, which I think you're half way to,"

"I'm hardly drunk or even tipsy right now,"

"Let's go have a seat," he said leading her back to the lounge chair.

"Would you like a drink of water?"

"No, I'm fine," Rukia said reaching for her glass and plopping two ice cube into it before pouring the glass half full of whisky.

"Rukia please don't take it the wrong way, I was only trying to stop you from making a mistake, because I happen to think that you're under the influence, at the restaurant you were both fearful and guarded, now you're behaving like this is how you are all the time and I don't think this is how you usually are... with me,"

"You're right, thank-"

* * *

"Byakuya Kuchiki, what a surprise?" A sultry female voice said interrupting them.

"Reiko," he replied drily

"Bya- is that anyway to greet an old friend, a good friend,"

"Reiko, can't you see that I am in the middle of something?"

"Who would this obviously fresh out of college, wet behind the ear little girl be?"

"Reiko, please don't insult my date,"

"I am not; I was merely asking who the child is?"

"I am not a child,"

"You don't look older that seventeen dear, but you must be, Byakuya knows this club has a strict policy that you must be twenty one and over to enter Casba,"

"Try twenty five,"

"Not even thirty." She said mockingly

"Reiko…!" he said quietly

"So is she why you haven't returned my calls?"

"No, you're the reason why I didn't return any of your calls, because I am not interested, last year you had your chance, but you couldn't make up your mind between Hiroshi, Takeshi or myself,"

"But when last you were here I told you that I ended things with them both,"

"Because- look Reiko it wouldn't have worked and I'd rather have you as a friend, we do good business together," he couldn't tell her that he was never really interested in her last year when they briefly hooked up because he's known all along that its Rukia he's wanted for the longest.

"Friend I don't need another friend, I have a great bunch of them,"

"I'm sorry, you can let me know though if we're still friends or not anymore, goodbye Reiko,"

"What's she got that I don't, I'm a fucking superstar, she-she is a -nobody, we were so good together, we'd be so good together now, beautiful people belong with beautiful people and she, is anything but beautiful, she's so plain."

"Plain suits me just fine," Byakuya said taking Rukia's hand, Rukia quickly grabbed up her clutch and coat as Byakuya started to walk away,

He exited the way they had entered with Reiko following hotly on their heels. They reached his car and he opened the door quickly for Rukia, by the time he got to the driver's side Reiko was blocking his door.

"Reiko you know you don't really want me, I know what happened with Takeshi and Hiroshi," he didn't really care if it looked like she had dumped him for two other guys who aren't worth nearly as much as he, hell she could have that award, and she should see that for what it is, if she wished to believe that he was behaving any which way this looked because she turned him down, then he could live with that to.

"Why is it that you guys prefer a younger woman to a mature woman,"

"Reiko it has nothing to do with age, whether it was college or last year, you never really wanted me, you always had better,"

"But you're the one that I let get away,"

"No, Reiko I care about you, but I am just never going to be in love with you,"

"But it doesn't have to be about love, think of our star power together,"

"And that is what it's all about for you, star power, staying in the spot light, but that's not what I want, never have been,"

"You're still hung up on this love bull shit, after all these years, love isn't real, but fame, money and power are and we would be a dynamic duo together."

"No- we can't and won't happen ever again Reiko, but I am here if you need me, you're not finished yet, you'll star in another huge movie or five and you'll be sporting your latest toy on your arm, you're not short of supply."

"But_"

"Good night Reiko," he said, to which she quietly stepped aside allowing him to get in the car.

* * *

"Kami you always seem to find the prettiest girls, to pick a fight with you," Rukia said as they merged on the main road.

"Not all the time and I'd venture to say that they usually find me…"

"I bet…"

"So where can I drop you off at Miss Hoshino?"

"It's only 12am do you have to work later?"

"Nothing that can't be postponed, do you have something in mind?"

"No not really, but I wouldn't be able to sleep now if I go home,"

"Do you have trouble sleeping?"

"Kind of- but…" she let it hang there

"So what do you want to do?"

"Talk I guess,"

"About?"

"Well for starters why haven't you asked me about my private life…? If I have a boyfriend or not, a girlfriend maybe…?"

"I didn't want to take liberties as we have only met but yesterday… a couple hours ago Rukia,"

"You know that's bull Bya, we've known each other far longer,"

"Have we really Rukia?"

"Yes we both know this, so tell me what's going on?"

"Would it be okay if we had this talk at my apartment, its close by" he said turning into a familiar underground car park, she recognized the building; after all she lived here for a long time.

* * *

**~KI-SKY CONDO'S**

* * *

"You have an apartment here?"

"Yes, a couple months ago one had become available and I took it," he said getting out and walking round to her door opening it for her, she accepted his hand, he let it go as they walked towards the private elevator. They both were quiet on the ride up; they got off at the top floor and walked to the only door on the floor.

He opened it and waited for her to enter. Rukia barely stifled her little gasp, the place had been completely redone, new furniture, new paint, it seemed much bigger with its new lay out, when she lived here there were bookshelves, and shoe racks and an additional architect table, now it had the bare minimum, a bigger flat screen wall mounted television, a dining set, a leather modular attico sofa set, she knew because she had one like it a smaller one though and huge oval windows which would definitely allow more light in during the day.

"Total remake, I guess you didn't like my sense of style,"

"Rabbit wallpaper isn't my style, even if it is somewhat cute," he said and they both laughed at this, she loved anything that had a rabbit on it.

Have a seat; can I get you anything to drink?"

"I'll have a bottle water, no more alcohol for me thank you,"

He poured himself a drink and took up a bottle-water for her then took a seat opposite her."

"Where do you want me to start," he asked

"Just tell me what's going on, did you have an accident, do you have amnesia…?"

"Nothing of that kind,"

"So what is going on?" She asked again sounding a bit peeved.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, except that I want to start over with you,"

"What do you mean start over,"

"Just that, start over… I want to get to know you Rukia,"

"But you know me, we were family for over a dozen years and you discarded me with piece of paper."

"I had to- I no longer wanted to be related to Rukia Kuchiki, do you remember saying that I only wanted you because you remind me of my wife then?"

"Bya- about that I am sorry about the way I reacted, and the things I said."

"No, I don't want you to be, I am glad that you spoke your mind freely... even if it… and I admit, it now- your words cut me deep."

"And for that I am sorry, and I also understand why you did what you did,"

"No you don't, I did some soul searching after I forced you to leave."

"I_"

"No, let me talk Rukia… Rukia I have never mistaken you for my wife, even if your resemblances were similar to a point but you were and are two different women. Where you're brave Hisana was timid, where you'd challenge me, she wouldn't dare question me, where you choose to work be much more she was contented with just tending the home and I could tell you a hundred more ways in which you are both so very different."

"So you're saying that you were unhappy in your marriage."

"I wouldn't know, but I do wonder about it… if she was still alive would I still feel the same about you…"

"You wouldn't…"

"I can't confirm that for sure, but I do know that I would have given her the option to leave, I wouldn't want her to be unhappy in a marriage where her husband wouldn't have loved her with his all."

"I uh- I uh- don't know what to say,"

"Rukia I do want to get to know you, because you captivate me. I want to get to know the real you… which is so many layers in my opinion, you never fail to surprise me continuously,"

"Byakuya there isn't more of me to get to know, you know me,"

"No- I knew a woman by the name of Rukia Kuchiki and that woman and I did and said hurtful things to each other. I only yesterday almost 13 hours ago exactly ran into a woman name Rukia Hoshino and I can't deny that she does, something to me, I can't stop thinking about her, and I want to get to know Rukia Hoshino."

"I uh- um- well,"

"I am not asking you to marry me Rukia, but I do want to ask you if we can try dating,"

"What about your family?"

"Grandfather wouldn't care as long as I am happy, as for the rest of my distant family I care not what they think,"

"But you're a workaholic, how will you make time to date?"

"Rukia I am my own boss, I have capable people to step in and handle things in my place,"

"But_"

"Rukia if it's too much pressure then I'm fine with starting off as friends as well,"

Rukia breathed a gentle sigh of relief, she was confused, this isn't what she expected when she asked to talk, but it would be better they just start as friends…

"I think I'd like to start with the friends thing first,"

The rest of the early morning passed with them talking about the new changes in their lives, from his cutting his hair to Rukia going into business with her friend, none didn't dare thread in that no-entry zone without understanding the consequences; was it really to leave the scab in place? At 3am Rukia announced that she was ready to go home.

The drive was quiet, but not unbearable or awkward. He walked her to her building steps and watched her walk the rest of the way inside, before getting back in his car.

In her apartment safe and sound, Rukia leaned against the door and breathed out in disappointment. Damn she hoped he would have at least kissed her good night/ morning, but he didn't, he didn't even hold her hand or promise to call her and she had to wonder if she had let him down again by asking him for them to just start as friends, when they were long pass that stage.

'Kami not right now…" she muttered to no one as she dragged herself to her room, stripping down and getting under her covers, she'd worry about stuff when she had some sleep, she was suddenly very tired.

* * *

/

/

/

* * *

PS:Guest 7/21/13 . chapter 8

**uniqlo's clothes are cheap, you know...** (YEAH m8 I KNOW but when i was in JAPAN last year SEPT. i went shopping there and other places and I really like shopping at UNIQLO'S because they are affordable for everyday wear than at the other high end stores, its not every time I travel to wherever i feel to buy designer BRANDS though i can make the effort to afford it since I make decent money as a (GAMING & MEDICAL IT ENGINEER/ SOFTWARE DEVELOPER/PROGRAMMER.)


	10. Confession's-A proposal-Soup-Stolen Kiss

******I don't own anything of bleach, the AU-ish story line is just that.**

* * *

**8:50am**

**Good morning to those wherever its still morning, good afternoon to my m8's in London and good night to those wherever its night time. Currently I am sitting in the Piarco Int'l Airport departure lounge area in Trinidad, awaiting my 11 am flight (2 hours check in time before required). I just finished typing up this chapter, not the best (but i enjoyed writing it still) and not to long its like medium long at best, please don't be disappointed (my smut readers)if you don't find what you're looking for I just couldn't see it falling in here in this chapter, BUT I promise its going to happen soon, so very soon. (ch 11-12) because they deserve to explode that long. lol and everyone will be mentioned.**

**Thank you to everyone that continues to review and follow ... in general leaving a positive feedback, also to the new comers thank you.**

I will be away on a two country visit work thing for two weeks (roughly 12 days) if i manage to get the idea that i have for ch11 typed then i will post it if i can.

**CHEERS TO EVERYONE HAVE A GREAT LAST TWO WEEKS OF SUMMER WHEREVER YOU ARE.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10 – Confession's…A proposal… Soup… Stolen Kisses**

* * *

-.

~6pm

Sunday turned out to be a slow long day, Rukia felt as she sat at Nanao's dinner table, the three having dinner at Nanao's as it was her turn to host dinner.

Honestly she wasn't all in it, her mind was deep and far in thought about one man and the ways he had changed so drastically. Even more she was baffled that she was no longer angry at him.

"RUKIA!" she heard Rangiku's voice blasting her name louder than usual.

"Huh-what, Kami Ran, I'm right here you know,"

"Are you, because I feel like I was talking to the chair and not you for the last two minutes?"

"Sorry- I am just distracted, what did you say?"

"What's got you so distracted?"

"Uh-nothing, I was just thinking you know… idea's that sort of thing,"

"Right and I got married yesterday,"

"What, you wouldn't dare get married without me…?"

"Exactly, so are you going to tell us how your date went, because I am sure that's what got you very distracted?"

"Can't I have some exclusive privacy; do I have to share about my date?"She said meaning it to sound serious but she was only teasing them.

"Yes, that's what we three have always done, whether our dates were good or bad, you don't have to give a lot of details, if you want to keep him a mystery then so be it, but we'll eventually find out who he is if anything more comes of it."

"Okay – fine, I think its best I tell you all anyway, I know you have ways of getting information on me without me knowing Ran."

"See Ruki-baby, you know me so well, only best friends know this about their best-est friends."

"Maybe, but you're a very tricky, sly, best-est friend."

"Thanks still for the compliment though, so start talking?"

* * *

"Well uh- he was a total gentleman and surprisingly pleasant company,"

"What's his name?"

"I don't want to say-yet,"

"Is he an ex boyfriend babe?"

"No- definitely not,"

"One of your one night stands?"

"Neither… uh- I don't even think I know really,"

"So what does he do?"

"He's a business man, a successful one to,"

"What kind of business does he operate Rukia?"

"Various… a bit of real estate, computer electronics, etc…"

Nanao knew when Rukia was lying and so did Rangiku, but obviously she wasn't ready to tell them about this guy which could only mean he is someone they knew or met before.

Rukia, hated to lie to her friends, not intentionally, but really they were so going to be against her having anything to do with Byakuya until he apologized and kiss all three of their asses as though he had hurt all three of them. Then again they didn't know the full story, so their anger was really misplaced.

* * *

"Why don't, you invite him to 'SZ' opening on Friday, I promise not to give him the third degree," Ran said with a sweet innocent smile

"I am thinking about it,"

"Well if you don't, I have a stand in date for you,"

"Ran I don't want another blind date…"

"It's not a blind date, you met him already, he was one of the guys who was helping with the construction of 'SZ' he's a shy sweet little thing, just like you, I think you both will find you have a lot in common."

"No- I won't accept it; I can get my own date thank you very much,"

"Nan_"

"I think I'll go get that other bottle of wine now," she said quickly escaping.

* * *

"Rukia you know we love you, I love you and I just want to see you happy, and you haven't been that in a while, actually since Bya-ASS Kuchiki diss-owned you, and you might look like you're fooling everyone else but not me, you're all work no fun… like seriously if I don't threaten to do some kind of bodily harm to you, you won't even leave your apartment, you don't even try to meet new people,"

"Because I don't want to meet new people Ran, I- I am not looking for a quick fix Ran, I am just focusing and dealing with my own issues, like maybe the problem really lies with me, maybe I am the reason that Renji and those other guys hooked up with someone else besides me, maybe I did something to Byakuya why he did what he did,"

"Rukia, you can't believe that you're the cause of what he did, it's like you said, he got you into bed and he no longer needed you around."

"I-I…"

"**Matsumoto**…"

Came the stern sound of Nanao's voice,

"… Drop it to hell all… I've told you already to stop putting your nose in Rukia's business, we're her friends, we don't judge her or condescend how she lives her life and you need to respect that boundary, when she is ready to jump back in the dating game she'll tell us, if she wants to keep something's to herself then she is entitled to do so,"

"My concern for Rukia is not that of a nosy bitch, I'm her friend, I love her like the sister I never had, I just don't want to see her give up on finding the right guy because of one big self centred jackass pig, name **Byakuya Kuchiki**, she deserves far better,"

"And you miss know it all knows who that guy is… why don't you take a page from your own book and tell Toshiro about your side fling called Hisagi,"

"How dare you bitch…? I only told you about that because I needed to tell someone, I didn't want to tell Rukia because I didn't want to seem like I was rubbing my slutty life as you obviously are thinking in her face."

"**You said it,"** Nanao snarled at her

* * *

Rukia mean while was lost, what the hell just happened, was happening, her two best friends were beginning to go at each other and it wasn't even about her anymore, of course she was glad, but she didn't want them to fight over silly things as such.

"Well excuse me miss **'I've only ever been with one man**'... some of us need to try out different partners before we settle on that one,"

"**Don't start me because you can't keep your shit in your pants, skirt or dress.**" Nanao flung back heatedly

"**HEY- THE BOTH OF YOU SHUT IT…!"** Rukia screamed above Rangiku's beginning high pitched cry.

Both women looked at her…

"What the hell are you two arguing for?"

"**PFFT- ASK HER!"** Ran said growling angrily.

"Oye…! This is not us, what in kami's name are you two tearing each other apart for?"

"You know what I think I need to go, cool off before I say things I will regret,"

**"NO- NO- YOU'RE STAYING PUT AND YOU TO NAN, NO ONE LEAVES THIS DAMN TABLE WITHOUT US GETTING THINGS CLEARED UP IS THAT UNDERSTOOD LADIES?"**

Rukia asked in a booming voice that made both Rangiku and Nanao do a double take, never ever had they heard Rukia raise her voice as such or look so intimidating.

**"I SAID IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"** she barked repeating her last sentence before.

"Yes…Yes," they both chorused together.

"Good now sit both your asses down and clean your plates, after which we're going to take the damn bottle of wine to the patio and chill out, by the end of it all we should be hugging and kissing like we always do,"

Rukia took her seat, before Nanao followed and then Rangiku, they ate in silence. Some minutes later Rukia rose first taking their empty plates along with hers over to the sink and rinsed them, before placing them in the dishwasher, and starting it.

* * *

Outside on the patio the three sat down in the lounge chairs, bottle of wine on the table their glasses filled for the moment. Rukia knew these two were stubborn like mules and she would have to break the tense atmosphere and it was easier to start with Ran because she was an easier person to get through to.

"Ran… who is Hisagi?"

Rangiku bowed her head, her blonde locks falling forward to cover her face, as her fingers gripped the glass tighter, she inhaled deeply then exhaled slowly she didn't look up as she spoke…

"Hisagi is someone I met in therapy, two months ago, we just got to talking because he had been through the same thing as I and like me he had taken a couple of sleeping pills as he contemplated ending his own life. I feel a connection with him, I feel a connection with Toshirou, but it's so different, he doesn't know about my past and I wonder if he would understand, he's like a stick in mud ninety percent of the time, sometimes I feel like I have to scheme to get him to step out of his comfort zone, not to mention he is three years younger than me."

"So are you in love with the both of them?"

"I have been trying to figure out that since Hisagi kissed me six weeks ago."

"And_"

"And nothing- yes he understands me, knows what I have been through, but is similar a good thing_? Anyway I think that's all we have in common, the hurt you know but Toshiro- with him its different, I don't have time to think about the past, some days I don't even feel the need to drink like I usually do when shit feels messed up, I don't even have time to think that he'll leave me for a younger girl, I just like being with him, and talking to him is easy, he challenges me in so many ways…"

"We have all been there at some point Ran; the important question though is-is there anything serious going on between you two do you want to see other people?"

"Kami no, I don't want to see other people, I think I consider Hisagi to be a friend, but I know I have to tell Toshirou about him, because he doesn't keep anything from me, he's totally open with me... brutally, and I also have to tell Hisagi that I don't reciprocate his feelings in that way, except that of a friend, which I know is going to probably crush him and then he wouldn't want to be my friend… he'd think I was leading him on, you know it's no secret that I am like the biggest flirt alive, damn my beautiful looks…" she said trying to lighten the tense feeling circling them.

"You are but still it's his lost, and you should do just what you just said, be honest because you might lose something or someone you took for granted,"

* * *

"Rr-Ran I'm sorry I blew things out of proportion,"

Nanao offered reaching for her hand on the table, Ran squeezed Nanao's fingers clasped in hers.

"Forget about it… I still love you,"

"And Ran whether I am going through a rough patch or not you can come, talk- to me and I guess if I am preaching that to you then I need to heed my own words… by that I mean coming clean about a couple things, because I trust you both to never repeat it to another living soul,"

"Of course we're sister's first," Ran and Nan said together their undivided attention focused on Rukia.

"Okay- here goes…" she began recapping what she had told them of what happened in Phuket to finally admitting how she was really the one that turned Byakuya against her.

* * *

"I knew there were things you didn't tell us… you get the fucking of your life and you turn around and tell the man he wasn't good in bed?"

"I started to, back then I was confused, you know my sister and other things, how was I to know that his feelings were genuine?"

"No offence but your sister has been dead a long time, and Byakuya was and still is fair game," Nanao offered stunning both women, that she would say something like that

* * *

"I agree with you Nan, and somehow I just don't think Kuchiki would be a poor performer between the sheets that man is cut like an Adonis… is he big as I imagine Ruk?"

"Depends on what's your definition of big,"

"I was thinking that he was at least a good eight in length max, seven minimum.

"Then you would be correct, about the max,"

"Ruuu-kiiia how could he possibly disappoint you?" Ran whined.

"I didn't say he did, for crying out loud,"

* * *

"So did what happen, really just boil down to fun for the both of you?" Ran and Nan asked thinking the same thing.

"I don't think so, I believed that he wanted more… even then I didn't believe my own words… I was really confused and scared of what next, he got the goods, why would he want to keep me around, and so I figured I should take in front first,"

"Oh honey, he really did put it good on you,"

"Stop focusing on the sex Ran,"

"Okay- we'll come back to it… oh wait…! Does that mean I have to apologize for keying his car?"

"Ran when did, you key his car?" both women asked in surprise

"Oh I didn't tell you all, it was the day after Rukia told us about what the ass did I was driving by and I saw him going into some store don't remember the name and I pulled over to the side, nearly caused a three car smash up in my haste… so I run across to his car and just ran the key three times over it end to end and then got back in my car and drove away."

"Did anyone see you?"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure that people saw me, how could they not, then again with a rack like mine people usually don't see anything else,"

"What color car?"

"It was platinum/ silver I think,"

"His Lamborghini Ran, you keyed his damn Lamborghini?"

"I don't know and don't care it was a Lamborghini, it could have been a Ferrari for all I care… the fucking ass deserved it then,"

"Ran I think he already knows it was you, but he didn't bother because he must have figured out that I told you what happened,"

"So should I apologize then?"

"No don't say anything, it's already buried in the past, don't ever mention it again,"

"Agreed… right so back to your dilemma, when a man like Byakuya, flies thousands of miles to find you, and almost confesses that he loves you then it has to be true, he really does care about you Rukia, he's grieved his wife and he was ready to move on with you, until you portrayed yourself like a skank… your words not mine,"

* * *

"Because I felt like one after, I felt so horrible afterwards, telling him that '_there wasn't anything more between us, and all that I am is a look alike to my sister, whom he wants to play house with, and pretend that its fucking 2003, which was a good year for him_…' in those exact words

"No doubt they were the most hateful and hurtful words you could say to him, no wonder he'd think that low of you," Nan supplied with a tsk.

"Rukia, we're all entitled to some kind of happiness, and maybe someone else had him before, sometimes that person didn't make them as happy as the person they want to be with does now, but I would say that you made a big mess out of something so small, all you two had to do was talk, come to an understanding about your feelings, I think Byakuya would have understood if you wanted to take it slow, I've seen the way he looks at you and I have to say he does not see you as a sister in law, or his dead wife sister, or anything other than a woman… a woman that he desires and loves… wants to love… you two are so opposite of each other and that is what attracts you both to each other."

-.

"Preach it pastor Nan… preach it sister," Rangiku crowed cheerfully.

"But what about the other things I told him, you know about… me being a hot piece of ass to him and he the same to me, hell I all but told the man in no uncertain term that I don't want to move in with him, nor do I love or care for him in that manner, I pounded the fact that all we did was fuck- okay just fuck- and that it was plain and simple as that,"

"His ego was what suffered the most, now that you have both had time to think, I think he will understand that you were just scared then… unsure… the time apart will put things into perspective, he will be willing to listen to you," Nan said confidently

* * *

"So if I invited him to the opening do you think he would come?"

"It won't hurt to try; I believe it would also be the perfect opportunity for him to see just how much you have changed and grown, that you're- your own woman,"

"Okay then I will invite him; I really hope he accepts, I need to make amends,"

"Yes you do, and if the amends includes you two having sex at the end then you know he's never gotten over you," Ran offered with a wide silly grin plastered on her face.

"But what if he has, what if its revenge… what if that's what all this long played out game is about?"

"Then this time I promise I am going to Bankai his cock and balls of, if he dares to do such a thing, and serve him it as a smoothie after,"

"I second your action Ran, this time I will help you," Nan said in her no nonsense tone that meant she was very serious.

"Aww… you two are the best, but I don't think I am going to tell you all anything if anything else was to happen or not, I don't want you two ending up in jail,"

"We'll know, you can't lie like other people Rukia,"

"Yes I can,"

**"NO…!"** they both chorused

"Hmmff… you two only think you know me so well,"

"We do, now go get another bottle of wine," Nan said emptying the rest of the current bottle into her glass.

* * *

Rukia returned with the bottle of wine and said as she was opening the wine…

"Nan… what's your story?"

"What story, I'm not anything like you two; I have always wanted one man, which I got,"

"Are you for real, so what about all those other guys you dated before?"

"There was only one guy other than Kyo, infact he is a friend of Kyo, we had one date and it was during that time I met Kyo and that was it, infact we both knew I had met the one, Juushiro was very kind to introduce us and ever since we have been together."

"Juushiro- did you just say Juushiro…?"

"Yes, he is a long time friend of Kyo, they more or less run in the same circle, as a matter of fact Juushiro is getting married soon,"

Rukia remained silent, she couldn't believe it, what are the chances that Bya and Juushiro were also very good friends, should she say something, then again she didn't want to- not yet, maybe after, if Byakuya accepted her invitation then maybe, only then maybe,"

"Do you know Juu?" Nan asked looking at Rukia closely

"No- but Byakuya did mention a Juushiro being a close friend of his,"

"What a scream, both your boyfriends are connected to one Juushiro,"

"He's not by boyfriend… it's too soon to assume or say such things, and I don't know if we are even going out again,"

"But you would like to, I can tell so, don't be a fool and wait for him to ask you out again, call him up and ask, nothing wrong with a woman asking a man out,"

"Ran I hate to admit it but you're right, maybe I will call him and ask him out,"

"Good it's about damn time you take the initiative and snap up that man before someone else does,"

* * *

**~TUESDAY~**

Rukia had finally dredged up enough courage to call Byakuya, she had been wound tight all day, and several times as the minutes turned into hours she dialled his number but cleared it away. What was she going to say? Should she just jump straight to why she called? She had practised what to say and she hated how her voice sounded, sure she was nervous, like a little girl who didn't know how to tell her crush that she liked him.

At 7pm after another cold shower, and a long talk with herself she decided that she should just get it over with, she didn't have to make any fancy speech or give him an explanation, she was simply going to ask him to come Friday night if he had the time,"

"One…Two…Three…" she counted as she dialled his number from memory and placed her cell to her ear, listening as the phone began to ring,

_"_One_… he's busy… _Two_… maybe he's still at work in a meeting… _three_… probably doesn't answer unknown numbers_ as she was about to hang up on the fourth ring, she heard his smooth, deep, husky voice filter through as though he was standing right next to her…

"Byakuya Kuchiki speaking_"

So not what she expected to hear, hello at least but not even a casual hello was offered after the announcement of his name,

"Uh- hello… Byakuya its Rukia, am I interrupting you?"

"No…what-achoo… " she heard him say and realised that he was probably sick; Rukia can't ever remember a day when Byakuya was sick… ever.

"Pardon, me Rukia," she heard his scratchy voice break through her thoughts…

"Byakuya are you sick?"

"Not that sick, just a case of the flu, my physician said I would be over it Friday at the latest, is-achoo," she heard waiting for him to finish what he was about to say.

"Pardon me… is there something you wanted Rukia?"

"Well I- uh… called to, um- you know what never mind, I hope you feel better soon,"

"Achoo- Pardon me… Rukia why did you call…?"

"It's not important anymore,"

"Of course it is or you wouldn't have called, and you're one in a handful that has this number to reach me directly… so again why did you call?"

"I was calling to invite you to the opening on Friday, it's from 7pm, but since you're sick and not really sure to recover in time I didn't feel the need to invite you now."

"Did I not say that I would recover by Friday?"

"Yes, but still you can't be certain about that,"

"Of course I am," he said arrogantly

"And what if you don't- then what?"

"We won't know that now will we?"

"It isn't necessary I bring someone with me,"

"So were you going to ask me to be your date or not?"

"Well-Um… yeah I guess that's what it would be, but it'd be a friend date, no strings attached and not an obligation that you need to keep,"

"Very well…"

-.

"Okay…?" she asked

"Yes okay, now go ahead and ask me,"

"But you just said okay,"

"Okay to-achoo… pardon me… I said okay to your explanation but you have yet to ask me?"

"Well- okay here goes, Byakuya would you accompany me to an opening this Friday at 7pm?"

"I accept shall I pick you up or would you like me to meet you there?"

"Um- I guess you can pick me up if it's not any inconvenience to you,"

"It isn't… what time should I stop by?"

"I'll be ready by 6pm so you can pick me up at 6:30; it's only a twenty minute drive from where I am if you don't get the lights."

"Very well 6:30 it is, and what is the dress code?"

"Dress code is semi formal, nothing to over the top,"

"Very well I'll dress accordingly."

"I- thank you Byakuya,"

"What are you thanking me for Rukia?"

"Well… for- um… accepting my invitation,"

"No thanks necessary," he said sneezing again

She waited then spoke…

-.

"Can I do anything to help; have you been able to eat?"

"I am managing well," he replied forcefully and she knew that he didn't mean it to sound like that, however she was sure that he was barely eating, being the proud swine that he was, she wondered if he was at the mansion or the condo, she'd bet that he was at the condo, he wouldn't want to bother anyone.

"Well- I uh- will ring again to see if you've made a full recovery," she said waiting for him to hang up which he didn't …she eventually ended the call after 30 seconds.

* * *

She then hurried to her room and changed out of her comfy sweats and tee in exchange for a jeans and sweater plus her leather jacket.

She brushed out her hair and grabbed up her purse leaving her apartment in a rush. She knew a great diner that had great soup; which is what he needed and she'd get him one of those along with something else, like salted crackers or maybe cookies, but not just any cookie his favorite was almond cookies and only Takazawa made them the way he liked so no to the cookies… crackers would do.

* * *

An hour later she pulled up into the building car-park, taking the bag from the front seat with her purchases, she moved to the elevator, it was surprising to learn that her fingerprint was still registered to give her access to the floor level that he occupied. She took a couple quick breaths, she hoped she was right that he was here; she raised her hand and knocked firmly. She waited slow long ticks of her timepiece… a full minute had passed before she knocked again…

She heard noise, a stifled cough followed by a sneeze, then the lock releasing as he opened the door, two dull, eyes stared back at her with a little flash of something, which she wasn't going to read too much into, she hoped he was happy or surprised at least to see her here,

-.

"Ru-kia…!"

"Hi- I guess you weren't really expecting anyone much less me huh?"

"That is true, still please come in," he said moving aside to allow her access.

"I brought you chicken soup and other things, because I didn't think you were actually eating,"

"I eat, just not much," he replied curtly before slowly retaking his seat on the sofa."

* * *

Rukia could tell that he was probably staying on the sofa by the look of things; the blanket kicked back, a waste basket full of tissue and a bottle of water and a smaller brown bottle sitting on the centre table next to his cell phone.

"I am sorry about coming over unannounced, it's just I kinda got a vibe that you weren't being honest with me about the severity of your flu."

"I didn't lie; I'm managing fine, just a little tired,"

"Because you haven't eaten properly,"

"I do eat when I have to take those stupid pills that is suppose to help me get better quickly,"

"How long have you been sick?"

"Monday I woke up feeling feverish, it serves me right to for jumping into the cold water, without cooling of properly."

"Well I want to stay and help you if I can, but if you rather I leave then just say so,"

"No- I… please stay I would like the company," he said looking away from her.

"Okay- do you want some of the soup now?"

"Yes-please…"

* * *

Hearing Byakuya speak in such a manner was really a weird thing, he was really uncomfortable with it all, but he was making an effort for some reason. She went about serving him some of the soup and set it on the centre table on a place mat, along with some crackers on a plate.

"Thank you for coming over Rukia,"

"It's no trouble at all," she replied as he started eating the soup. She tried really hard not to watch him eating or to think how beautiful he looked with his hair all messy and falling in his face; ever so often he'd tuck a few loose strands behind his ear. She also tried not to think about his puckered, soft kissable lips as they blew gently to cool the soup before sipping it. Red nose, light dark circles under the eyes and all he still was the most handsome man she's ever laid eyes on.

She busied herself by taking an interest in other things in the room, she walked over to the huge floor to ceiling windows with its perfect view of the city below, it really was a beautiful sight to behold, she'd never really seen the view like this through her smaller windows, then again the drapes were always closed most of the time anyway. She turned to catch a quick look at him, but met with grey eyes watching her.

-.

"Is something wrong?" she asked

"No,"

"Do you not like the soup?"

"Yes, did you make it?"

"No… but I took a wild guess and hoped really that you would like it, because I also eat it a lot, when I am too lazy to cook during the week, honestly if it wasn't for us taking turns to host a Sunday dinner I'd probably be living in Mr LeiPei kitchen,"

"No wonder you eat so much,"

"I eat enough; a salad alone won't do me any good,"

"I wasn't complaining, so were you out with friends before you came over?" he asked stifling yet another sneeze.

"Uh- no I was home and like I said I just got a vibe that you weren't really eating,"

"Do you always follow that vibe feeling when it hits you?"

"It's rare," she answered truthfully

"Could I bother you to make me some tea then please?"

-.

"Not a bother at all, I'm here to help," she said moving to the kitchen where she found the tea easily, she recognized the label, it was the only tea she could ever remember him drinking, **'Matcha Koicha green tea'** a couple minutes later she had a tray laden with a kettle of hot water, the tin sachet of powder tea and two saucers with teacups.

She set his cup down and poured the water for him, then for herself, finally taking a seat on the single sofa.

"Thank you," he said taking up his cup of tea

They drank their tea in silence, before suddenly Byakuya spoke grabbing her attention…

* * *

"Rukia, I have to take two of those pills, they also make me very drowsy, knocking me out for at least six hours, and I apologize in advance if my company isn't welcoming… however you are welcome to stay or leave, and the guest room is already made up."

"I'll consider it, let's get you bundled in," she said clearing away their dishes, when she turned back around Byakuya wasn't there. She needed to use the toilet she cut her eyes to her time piece, it was just approaching 10:30. When she returned Byakuya was once more sitting on the sofa.

"I thought you went to bed,"

"I needed to brush my teeth," he said shaking two pills out and downing it with two mouthful of water. He then swung his legs up stretching out, head cushioned by the plush pillow, eyes closed.

* * *

Rukia had considered leaving once he was in bed, but she didn't want to now, she wanted to stay and see him through till the morning. She checked to see if he was really sleeping, the gentle touch of her hands on his forehead didn't even get him to stir; she smiled, pulling the blanket over him, Kami how she loved him and wanted to be with him…was she sick in the head for thinking that a sick Byakuya was simply adorable?

* * *

She returned to the single sofa, pulling her feet up to rest her chin on her knee as she watched him sleep, he seemed so peaceful, so warm, he just looked perfect, unable to resist the urge she took out her phone snapped a pic more like three and then texted her two friends to let them know that she was out and wouldn't be home till tomorrow and no she was not sleeping with anyone but merely helping a sick friend and she may turn her cell-phone off. After that she just continued to watch him, the rise and fall of his chest steadily, and it was like that she fell asleep.

* * *

**~5am**

Byakuya stirred from his drowsy slumber. He took the needed seconds to get his bearing organized then slowly pulled the cover of and swung his feet down. He actually felt a bit better; the light headedness was definitely gone for now. He wondered if Rukia had stayed the night, flipping his hair from his face as he raised his head, his question was answered. She was asleep on the single lounge sofa, feet pulled up to her chin, arms tucked into her body head resting on the left arm rest comfortably,

* * *

He felt his parched lips pulling into a small smile as a strange feeling filled him, warming him from the insides. He couldn't help but think how cute she looked, he just wanted to take her in his arms and back to his bed and lay there with her. He didn't know how, but suddenly his phone was in his hand and he was taking a picture of her sleeping form. Was that normal or weird, it certainly wasn't like him, but he was glad that he had captured such a moment to remember always. He placed his phone down and got up, he lifted her in his arms and took her to the guest bedroom and tucked her in, resisting the urge to get in behind her, and he certainly didn't want her to catch his cold, it would be a tragedy if she was unable to attend the opening she might blame him on some level and herself to… also he didn't want her to miss her friends opening, from the way she had talked about it, it was to be a very important moment for them.

* * *

Rukia smiled in her sleep, mumbling softly before she rolled over onto her side, hugging the other pillow tightly to her, he reached out to move the hair that had fallen in her face, but stopped, he shouldn't, he didn't want her to wake and find him hovering over her, it would probably creep her out. He turned off the light and closed the door gently, heading to his own room.

* * *

Byakuya showered at length, enjoying the cold water on his hot skin, made hot by his still slight fever and thoughts of Rukia and kissing her, and caressing her smooth flawless skin and other things. He then decided to make himself something to eat, before taking the non drowsy daytime tabs as prescribed. He set about and started with some plain steamed rice, then quickly prepared some Okayu and then prepared the following basic ingredients of soft tofu, chopped green onion, scallion greens, wakame seaweed, while the oil hot for the aburaage and the other pan hot to begin making the Misoshiru.

-.

While the Miso soup cooked on a low fire he prepared some Natto beans from a tin with iri-zake, karashi mustard, and ao-nori with light seasoning of sea salt and herbs. After which he took the same amount of time to prepare a side dish of ajitsukenori rice balls and Tamagoyaki. Placing the dishes on the kitchen table to get started on the fish, the prepacked salted salmon fish didn't take long to broil, as he emptied a bottle of Tsukemono and umeboshi placing them next on the table. The last dish he prepared was the eggs sunny side up Rukia liked sunny side up eggs.

* * *

"Kami where is that wonderful smell coming from…?" He heard the familiar voice ask behind him, startling him a bit.

"Rukia_"

"Bya-bo are- you the one cooking up that storm…?"

"I was simply preparing breakfast, I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"You didn't it was the delicious aroma of the food, Kami you can actually cook,"

"I try when I have to, would you like to join me for breakfast?"

"I would, thank you," she said taking a seat around the well set table, her eyes roving, while her mouth was literally watering just looking at the colorful array of dishes set on the table.

* * *

Breakfast was enjoyable with light chatter in between, but Byakuya most enjoyed the way Rukia didn't shy away from eating to her heart's content. After she had showered and changed into a simple Capri shorts, tee-shirt and clean underwear… clothes that she had stored away in her trunk in case of whatever. Rukia asked Byakuya to accompany her to a nearby park, insisting that he needed to get some fresh air and some sun at 9 am in the morning.

* * *

The park was near empty for a Wednesday morning except for a few walking their dogs and exercising. They chose to sit in the shade at the edge of the park. Byakuya made sure to keep ample space between them, and every so often shifted away when Rukia got to close.

Rukia of course noticed this and spoke up after her third attempt to get close to him…

"I'm not going to bite you Bya."

"Beg your pardon…"

"You keep moving away whenever I get closer to you and it's annoying the hell out of me."

"I am sorry I do not wish to annoy you, but I just don't want you catching my bug since we have a date for Friday."

"I am aware of that, but still… don't move away… I just want to sit close to you, I'm not actually touching you or anything else, I know that I dare not reach for your hand, because I don't think you'd want me to hold it just because I want to, because you said we'd go slow, but I didn't think you meant this slow…"

"You want to hold my hand- in public?"

"Yeah- and I'd also like to kiss you to, but I'll wait till your over the flu,"

"I- uh…" he wasn't sure what to say so he slowly and shyly reached for her hand resting on the bench between them,"

-.

"Awkward…?" she asked with a small smile looking down at her feet.

"Not all that much," he said squeezing their laced fingers tighter looking at something far away

"Can I ask you something?" she said turning her gaze up to him

"Yes," he replied still looking straight ahead, afraid to look at her, because he didn't think he'd be able to resist stealing one kiss, which was risky,

"Why did you really come after me in Phuket?"

"The truth…?" he said still looking straight ahead

"Yes," she replied placing her head against his arm since she couldn't reach his shoulder even though they were sitting.

* * *

"It is a combination of a lot of things, work, and misplaced Kuchiki pride among those but the real reason was you I missed you really… not what you were expecting to hear is it?"

"Certainly not which is why I am going to ask stupidly…But why, when you have always kept me at ocean wide lengths, we never talked much except for work, we haven't interacted much since my twenty first birthday, since I purposely kissed you,"

"I thought you were drunk?"

"I was a bit but I also knew what I was doing, I meant to do it, if only to ruffle a few of your feathers,"

"You did and well I'm glad that we're starting over now, because I'm sure about my feelings though I have been for a long time."

"Are you serious… you have liked me so long… wait how long?"

"It started when you really hit twenty."

"So why didn't you say something, why make me date all those other guys and waste time, not that there was a lot, but still?"

"I just didn't think you'd ever see me that way, and I am also older than you by a lot,"

-.

"Age would never be an issue and I didn't see you that way, not till I started comparing every guy to you unfortunately which wasn't much, kind (if you want to be) handsome, very intelligent, charming and sexual, impeccably dressed and the list goes on, unfortunately none would measure up to you in anyway."

"Because you have to be born a Kuchiki or made a Kuchiki to measure up to me," he said imperiously.

Rukia couldn't help but laugh at his deadpan reply

"Rukia I have to ask…"

"What is it?"

"Would your friends Miss Matsumoto and Miss Ise, have a problem with me being there?"

"No… they don't hate you-you know… and you know how they are sometimes… also would it surprise you even more to know that they were the ones who encouraged me to invite you in the first place,"

"It does- I don't know who's scarier between Miss Matsumoto and Miss Ise," he replied gently

"Don't worry, over protective they maybe, but sweet and kind and we tell each other almost anything, they are fine with you coming there, and they have promised to not go Bankai on you yet, so that's progress,"

"Bankai…? Sounds ominous should I hire a bodyguard just in case?"

"No, you'll stick out like a sore thumb, just stick with me and everything will be fine."

"Thank you for inviting me… Rukia,"

* * *

"I should be thanking you for accepting, because I had only planned to stay there for the cutting of the ribbon and then get out of there,"

"You didn't want to invite anyone else to be your date?"

"No, the thing is in all honesty I haven't been interested in any other man not since you, I pretty much know what I want… what I've wanted all, along."

"Is that so?"

* * *

"Yes… I am sure that it's you and that I also love you, you just make me feel complete in a way that reminds me that you're who I've been missing to make me feel this complete, I am absolutely sure that I really do love you old or reinvented."

"Thank you for saying that, I would emphasize my heartfelt joy by kissing you speechlessly, but I don't want to pass on my germs to you when Friday is just two days and some hours away."

"I won't get sick over night you know,"

"Still I don't want to chance- it."

"Can I at least kiss you on the cheek?"

"If you wish to,"

"I do," she said reaching up and kissing his cheek inhaling his deep masculine musk.

"Can I kiss the other?" Rukia asked shyly.

"The other what?" he asked a scowl appearing on his features.

"Your other cheek…"

"But…" he paused… "If you wish," he finished trying to hide his smile by turning his face away.

Of late he found it hard to keep his stoic mask in place when around her.

* * *

Rukia smiled inward as she reached up and kissed his neck instead. The chaste touch was enough to jolt Byakuya awake…

"That isn't my cheek Rukia," he said blushing madly, his skin burning instantly hotter.

"Oh… well let me try again…" she said reaching up but kissed the spot right where his pulse was hammering against his pale beautiful skin.

Both of them didn't miss the groan that escaped his lips

* * *

"… Even sitting you're still taller than me, let me try again," she said climbing into his lap and finally kissing his cheek.

"There…" she said with a wicked smirk

"I believe it's time we should be getting back as you probably have things to do as do I?" though he didn't make a move to remove his hand cradling her lower back or her from his lap.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No… I am enjoying the park to much,"

She laughed loudly and the sound to him was musical and enchanting, he could never grow tired or annoyed at her laughter.

"Are you going into the office?"

"No I will finish working from home, just a few minor things that need my attention, even though Mrs. Tanoka is overseeing things well.

"Can I stop by anytime later to check on you,"

"If you wish,"

"I do,"

"Very well I look forward to your visit,"

* * *

After he had watched her tail lights disappear Byakuya, wished that the damn elevator would already get to his floor. Once there he hurried to the bathroom and got in under the cold water fully clothed. It had taken a lot of self restraint to not give in and rush her back to the apartment and to his bed to ravish her, after her merciless teasing. His neck still burned where her lips had touched him, he groaned as his cock refuse to go down quietly. He didn't want to touch himself like that, very soon he promised he would be in her and it would be worth the wait, because Rukia sure as hell was making it quite obvious that she wanted the same thing as he.


	11. TO NEW BEGINNINGS

HELLO… reviewers/followers…. 7:30-ish here in London and I am currently sitting in my office space at home, overlooking the Greenland Dock and South Dock marina,(Canada water) lovely view, lovely weather today it was and alas I shall miss this view when I travel tomorrow . (Some days I hate my job but most times I love it) after all the relaxation I managed to chivvy on to what is undoubtedly going to be a top classic from 'Jessie ware- Wildest Moments,' and get this done once and for all yeah.

1- YONKS…! I humbly and sincerely apologize about the wait. After work was concluded around the 2nd, I flew back home to the UK on the 3rd for a bit of cock about me time. Cock about involved me taking a week away from any kind of electronic or communication devices (internet/tablets/laptops/phone…mainly) and going out to BESTIVAL 2013 at the Isle of Wright. It was worth it (even though it was wet and cold…a little) to see (ELTON JOHN/Franz.F/Snoop.D/GOLDFRAPP/FATBOY SLIM/Wu-tang/Flaming Lips/ Jessie W/ Chic/ANGEL HAZE –Represent totally/ M.I.A/ James B/The Cuban Bro/ to name a few that personally stood out for me… Dj-s was good and most comedians made you laugh if you got the joke.

2- Moving on… so chapters 11 will be posted today and 12 soon yeah.

3- And… CHEERS TO YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING (can't say how its sterling you all cheering on this story yeah. Just wicked m8's.

4- So here is hoping that you all like it, with me it's got to be a right 'burn on' yeah. and i am not entirely sure if i am happy with this chapter maybe later while i am reviewing and cont' to write chapter 12 i'll make changes, i always do anyway. this chapter grew seriously like from 8000 words to bloody 10+.

* * *

.

* * *

CHAPTER 11 – TO NEW BEGINNINGS

Rukia had kept herself busy by cleaning her already clean apartment again and organizing her clothes in alphabetical order according to the color and she also squeezed in a bit of exercising. All of Thursday night after returning from Byakuya's apartment around 10pm. It was so damn hard to stay in control of her emotions, so damn hard to not beg him to touch her just once to relieve some of the pressure that had her sporting a clit stand… or maybe a hard on-well a clit hard on anyway.

Rangiku who was in the other bedroom sleeping off a bottle of liquor had not awoken through the small ruckus she was creating which she was glad for, as she sat down at her work table and started sketching but when she looked at the sketch it wasn't that of a building; instead she had sketched a picture of Byakuya. She groaned inward and closed her sketch pad rising. She was going to bed and she was going to force herself to get some sleep. She opened her bottom drawer to grab a pair of sweat pants when she caught sight of her vibrator that she had hidden away, in an attempt to not be tempted to give in… in an attempt to prove that sex wasn't the only thing that she wanted from Byakuya, and she wanted to hold out to prove to herself that she wasn't a sex addict.

Feeling the slight trickle of fluid wet her panties instantaneously, feeling the painful throb of her clit-stand glide against the slickness coating her panties at every little movement now, Rukia knew that she was not going to sleep, unless she gave her-self some sexual relief right now… she would need at least ten minutes, she looked at the clock 5:41am. She could be in bed exactly three minutes before six to get enough sleep.

She dare not risk doing it in her room, with Rangiku present in the next room, she sometimes had the worst timing to barge into her room, and she didn't want to lock her door because Ran wasn't as stupid as she made herself out to be sometimes. She'd know what she was doing behind closed doors and then she'd tease her about it till she confessed. Not that they didn't know she masturbated but it was still somewhat embarrassing to have the obvious pointed out.

So she took her companion and headed to the bathroom to take care of her-self. She hoped Ran didn't have to use the bathroom either, this was the downside to renting a reasonably priced modest two bedroom apartment where there was only one bathroom to share. She turned the lock, heart racing at the not too loud clicking sound it made. She studied herself in the mirror… she could see the pulse hammering at her neck; she could see a slight sheen of perspiration covering her skin… a wild look in her eyes… dilated pupils said it all. She felt obscenely perverse as she then began to strip down, dropping her clothes into the hamper basket; oh how shameless she was feeling as she then turned the shower on before she spread her towel over the toilet seat and sat down on the edge, placing the vibrator on the edge of the counter top.

She was excited and fearful at the same time, she hoped she wouldn't make any noise, she hoped as she spread her legs wide to either side, her back arching slightly at the coolness mingling with her bare heat her toes curling as she trailed one hand to her mound and started playing with her sensitive clit. She closed her eyes allowing her mind to wonder back to that first time with Byakuya. He smelled so good, tasted so delicious; she arched stifling a small sound remembering the way his body felt pressed against hers as he sought to discover all of her while teaching and showing her things she never knew.

She thought about her real first orgasm by his mouth she remembered the way she tensed, thinking this was it… that she was going to cum in his mouth, by his tongue, as she thrusted faster… harder… quickening her pace, she continued rubbing her clit as she reached for her handy and trusted friend placing the tip against her opening saturating it with her slickness in preparation,

Her mind continued to provide the right kind of stimulation, remembering the first time he entered her, moved in her, building her up so that every time she got close to orgasm-ing, he would find somewhere else to focus on, slow down or stop only to play with her nipples and other body parts keeping her stimulated.

His take charge way pinning her against the firm yet soft mattress like on a wall… taking her hard and fast before letting her take the top, was the defining moment as she pressed the vibrator against her clit turning it on, and that sweet low humming sound filling the room was pure bliss, feeling herself building up to that peak, she shifted the vibrator down her folds, and arched in ecstasy as she inserted the pink appendage slowly and effortlessly deeply into her opening, crying out Byakuya's name silently as the slender vibrator, vibrated steadily with its twisting movement hitting all the right places she turned it on the highest level, her toes curled tightly into the cold tile flooring as her right hand cupped a breast and nimble fingers scissored the sensitive nipple sending another sweet tremor through her to her core.

She relaxed moving the toy back and forth within her, she released her nipple to place that hand on her clit now rubbing it fast with increasing pressure as she was quickly moving towards an orgasm, visions of Byakuya and her body entwined together as he fucked her harder, she pulled her legs up to the edge of the toilet cover, as her head fell back against the tank, she was closer now another ninety seconds she thought when she heard...

"Bang-bang-Rukia I need to pee…" Rangiku called out

'**FUCKING HELL- BITCH'!** Was all she could think, why the hell was shit working against her….

"BANG-BANG-BANG-RUUKIIAA…!

"**OKAY**… hold on a few damn seconds, I was in the shower," she replied stepping under the shower and wetting her skin quickly, after she had thrown the toy in the cupboard to the back. She quickly wrapped her towel around her, thinking how fucking close… how so damn fucking close she was to relief, but her release would have to wait, then again the thrill she had been feeling was slowly ebbing away, she wouldn't be in the mood in the next two minutes she knew as she composed herself and opened the door.

"All yours- sorry if I kept you waiting," she said moving pass Rangiku who was doing the pee dance hopping from one foot to the other trying to keep her pee up.

"You're lucky you came out now because I was about to pee myself right here and not care." She said throwing the lid up just as she pulled her underwear down. She sighed contentedly as she peed, Rukia hadn't moved,

~.

"WHAT…?" Ran asked

"Don't you know about closing the door?"

"Yes, but I didn't want to be rude and slam the door in your face while you were talking and what's the big deal we both got the same body parts."

"Never mind," she replied walking away. Back in her room now Rukia changed into shorts and a tee, no longer in the mood, she was going to get some sleep. She set the alarm on her phone and settled into her comfortable bed but was delayed from sleeping by the knock at her door, before it was opened.

"Hey- you alright babe…?"

"Yeah why…?"

"Showering at minutes to six in the morning and going to bed now, were you out last night?"

"No I was here, did some work and cleaning, I couldn't really sleep and I felt like taking a warm shower to help me relax."

"Are you nervous about tonight?"

"That to,"

"It's going to be fine Rukia, so I am heading out now, have to go do a few things and I need an early start, thanks for letting me sleep here last night, sorry if I behaved like a drunk last night, though I was drunk and Nan and I will be back later around two, is that a good time for you?"

"Yeah… lock up on your way out thanks," she replied yawning widely as her eyes started to droop, she suddenly felt very tired.

* * *

**SZ PARTY**

* * *

Byakuya had to admit that Rukia and her friends had thrown a very grand gala; the place was packed almost to capacity, then again an open gathering with free food, drinks and other things would attract a thick crowd. Immediately after arriving with Rukia she was whisked away by a fellow that only introduced himself as Yumichika. Left on his own he didn't really try much to mingle; he stood away from the crowd and to the shadows, observing the lively festivity, while nursing his second drink, when a familiar voice caught his attention…

"She is beautiful isn't she?"

"Indescribably…" he said, his eyes travelling her body as she chatted with a few people that were there to interview her and Miss Matsumoto and so on.

"Kami would you look at that body… perfect all around, I would highly recommend that it should come with a word of warning sticker."

Byakuya growled before frowning and turning his attention to the forgotten stranger standing next to him.

"Kyoraku_"

"Kuchiki_"

Both men sized each other up, before shui broke out into a broad smile.

"Ah still so serious kuchiki, relax friend,"

"I am relaxed, but I don't like you speaking about my date that way,"

"Ahhh- so you're both dating so that means she isn't your woman?"

"Don't see how it concerns you,"

"Just curious and I mean nothing by it, just complementing the lady, but you know no woman could compare to my sweet Nanao-chan,"

"As I feel the same about Rukia,"

* * *

Rukia looked up from the circle of media people gathered around her and Rangiku then, scanning the room quickly until she found Byakuya again. She smiled as she saw him talking with Shui, they both stood at the same height head toe, contrasting-ly each were handsome in their own way, Shui dark and handsome, the million dollar smile of his would get almost any woman to drop her panties, almost any woman but her, where as Byakuya was fair and handsome and broodingly mysterious, almost standoffish, but definitely worth the chase, he was a mystery you wanted to unravel.

Byakuya's eyes suddenly swept her way and locked with hers, and she gave him a small smile before looking back to her conversation, catching the end of another annoying reporter/news paper/magazine editor question directed at her.

She couldn't hold her gaze with Byakuya long, not like before, she definitely couldn't hold his gaze now; not without feeling certain after effects… principally in her lower regions… after. She was constantly astounded with how appetizing he looked; he had recovered miraculously from his flu.

And as the night wore on, it seemed as if he was getting even hotter. It could have been her second or the third glass of champagne, or maybe the way he wouldn't take his eyes off of her. Every glance she caught of his set her foundation on fire with its ferociousness. They definitely weren't friendly stares, or even cautious and she got the feeling that Byakuya really didn't care one way or the other if she caught him blatantly eye fucking her.

* * *

After another forty odd minutes of mingling with the VIP guests, Rukia excused herself from a trio gathered around her and made her way over to him.

"Can I ask you to dance?"

"I don't dance,"

"Are you sure or is it just me?"

"What about the two elderly gentlemen you were dancing with earlier,"

"Ah well I was only being polite, they are soon to be part of the clientele here,"

"Is that all…?" he asked placing his hand at her waist as he pulled her closer to him.

"It is, but if you really don't dance I am sure I can get someone else to partner with me,"

"I was merely asking because I don't intend to let you part-ner with anyone else for the remainder of the night, though earlier you seemed to be enjoying yourself."

"I hope not too much without you,"

"Well from where I stood you seemed to be… really Rukia do you have any idea how sexy you are when you're having a good time?"

"I am sexy now,"

"Very, almost every man eyes are on you even now, maybe it's the dress which leaves only so much to the imagination or maybe it's just you in general… you're definitely having a very good night it's written all over your face," Byakuya said.

"What about you aren't you having a good time?"

"It just started to get a bit better, do you want to know why?"

Rukia smirked and continued to sway slowly with him, keeping the mere space between them as she said saucily…

"If you're sure you want to tell me," she said feeling his grip on her waist tighten as he leaned in closer to whisper…

"What I am is sure… absolutely sure I'd rather show you."

He said then as he pulled Rukia to him closing out the space between them pressing her against him one of his legs placed between hers, as he twirled with her. They both heard her small gasp as she felt a very pronounced hardness against her waist front. Her heart rate rocketed as she realized what he was communicating without him having to say a word.

"Are you telling me that I did that?" Rukia asked, pulling her head slightly back to look at him.

"My adumbration of my unconditional surrender to your subtle seduction… to you provoking me isn't clear enough?" he drawled

"Certainly no allusion to your meaning… and provocation…?"

Rukia said as she turned and pressed her back and anywhere that could fit against him harder… she also realized then that she might be tipsy not from the alcohol of course, but there was no way in her right mind that she would actually be encouraging this public display of wanting to be fucked by the very delectable man behind her right now – in front all these people. The hands on her waist slid up slightly to encompass her turning her around so that their fronts were pressed against each other once more, his hand pressing into the centre of her back.

"I…" Byakuya whispered against her ear. "…have been hard since Wednesday in the park, and I nearly lost it when you took off that coat when we arrived; you purposely hid what you were wearing from me when I picked you up tonight because ..."

He said above a growl pressing his lower regions hard against her with a tilt of his hips, letting Rukia feel the hardness press even closer. Her hushed squeak escaping before she could stop it, he was burning her… he felt hotter than an inferno; and she didn't have to wonder if he was big she knew just how big, and veined and angry he was right now. At those images, the throbbing she'd felt earlier when he arrived at her door returned with a retribution that was unforgivable, causing cold shivers to break out over her heated skin.

"Because…! Are you saying that I set out to tempt you intentionally to forgo taking things slowly and ravish me already?"

Rukia asked huskily hoping he caught her deliberation on the word ravish. Her hormones were quickly obliterating the sensible part of her brain that served to keep her level headed and grounded.

She shuddered again as Byakuya tightened his grip on her lower back keeping them joined intimately even more, before dipping her sharply.

"Rukia… my little vixen…" Byakuya panted. "…you have no idea what you're doing to me… how much I want to bury my cock in you,"

Rukia felt a shock run through her body at Byakuya's lewdness. It both surprised her and turned her on to know she was making him lose his too cool composure.

"I'm sorry…"

Rukia teased, as he brought her back up, she then reached up to press her cheek to his and closer to his ear to make sure that only he alone heard her…

"But what's it going to be… show or tell?"

* * *

While Rukia and Byakuya were caught up in their little game of tease, their friends were watching them and Rangiku was trying to get the group to wager a bet.

"I bet a hundred dollars that they are leaving here in the next ten minutes…" Rangiku said

"I'm not so sure, weren't you the one saying that Rukia isn't that easy," Toshiro asked

"I meant in general, but … Nan please –tell them while we were helping Rukia to choose out a dress what did we say about the one that she is wearing now and she wasn't too sure she wanted to wear it?"

"That's a lot to repeat I'll summarized it as follows… because of her height and body build- petit and not curvaceous as Rangiku or me an A-line dress is the perfect fit for her because it's fitted from the top down to the waist, thus it will accentuate her tiny waist giving her a slight shapely appeal with a skirt that flares out slightly around the hip area."

"And what else?"

"Well it is a classic demur style because it is forgiving and flatters most body types and age ranges particularly Rukia's since she hardly looks older than nineteen.

"Exactly and now give them the killer speech you gave to her convincing her indefinitely that the halter is made for her,"

.

"Well this particular style of halter dress with a looped top that wraps around the back of your neck, is very flattering for a woman who has a long, elegant neck which Rukia has. Also having a halter neckline on an evening gown displays your neck, arms, shoulder, and the right amount of cleavage you desire, bearing in mind that a low back dress is perfect for the girl who has a great back and wants to show it off and Rukia also has that not to mention that burgundy color dress made of satin looks adorable on her. But I believe that if you are going to show skin… 'Tastefully, of course'… you might as well show the best part of your body and, for Rukia, this is her back though she is beautiful overall.

.

For Rangiku its her well endowed chest area and legs hence her Marilyn Monroe coral color look deep plunge line dress and slit from the apex of her thigh to the top of her knee, though again she is also beautiful overall and in my case it would be my legs and ass, I really like showing of my legs and rock hard ass in short skirts and killer heels, hence my evening wear of this deliciously wicked black leather deep plunge lace up front, backless mini dress and as you can see I am also showing of my other attributes tastefully.

.

"I'll testify to that my sweet little nanao-chan; I will swear on my life to that my little minx." Kyo said giving her a wolfish smile.

.

"Thank you Nan and that gentlemen is it in a nutshell, the intent is for Rukia to get her groove back tonight, is anyone willing to lose a few yen?"

"I'm in but come on Ran you can do better than a hundred, I'll wager a grand that they are leaving in the next twenty minutes to do it in his car." Shui said kissing Nanao on the cheek.

"You two should be ashamed; Rukia isn't like that, have you forgotten what happened between them…?" Nanao asked

"Nan I hate to break it to you but it seems like they are over it, come on they are literally humping each other on the dance floor." Rangiku purred "…and frankly I'm feeling a bit frisky myself," she finished pulling Toshirou towards her as she planted a sinfully wicked kiss on him.

"Ran not the hair…" he said pulling away

"You didn't complain about it earlier,"

"Woman can you say it any louder for everyone to hear…?"

"Yeah I can would you like me to?"

"No- jeez, just- behave another two hours and you can do what the hell you want with it, anywhere you want,' he said smirking wickedly at her.

"Oh will you two get a room, already…" Nanao said blushing some

Shui didn't miss her blush and whispered something to her that made her turn absolutely red all over.

"I guess you ain't a saint after all,' Rangiku said

"I don't know what you're talking about,"

"Shui come on tell us, she's a freak in the bed ain't she?"

"I never kiss and tell,"

"Oh man she's got you totally whipped," Toshiro said stifling his laughter.

"Well yes we do a little S&M, she looks good holding a whip, and wearing tight leather as you can see," he said seriously

"Kyo you baka,"

"What…! Did I say something wrong…?"

"We'll deal with you later, now I need to go make a round, make sure everything is running smoothly." She said grabbing Rangiku's hand and pulling her along.

"So you guys really use whip and stuff?"

"Just don't tell Ran anything of what I'm about to tell you,"

"I won't it'll be just between us men," Toshiro said as Shui went about telling his story.

* * *

"I've been watching you all night," Byakuya whispered.

"Have you really, what about that herd of women I saw surrounding you and Kyo?"

"I didn't even notice them since my eyes were glued on you, and I have to confess that I like watching you, especially the way your hips sway as you walk, I imagined the way your tight little ass would flex under this un-fucking-believable dress…that doesn't look to complicated to get you out of, I especially love how much back you have on display as well as the ample cleavage revealing those perfect breast that I can't wait to wrap my mouth and hands around as I flick and bite on those perfect nipples," Byakuya purred though his sound resembled that of a growl.

"Is that so…"

"Yes, and if we don't leave soon I'll CUM-mit an unforgivable act with everyone around as a witness."

Rukia's laughter bubbled to her throat at his stressing of the word CUM… she leaned forward again breaking the eye lock.

"Stop teasing…" she said before looking at him once more but she, soon regretted said words instantly. His steel grey eyes were aflame like steel being tempered slowly burning fire into hers, melting her to the spot. Rukia swallowed thickly as the pain intensified in her core, fuck she was going to forget about being a lady and take him back to the bathroom it didn't matter and have him put her out of her misery.

"Rukia…" she heard her name being called, it was the jolt she needed as the reasonable part of her brain began to resurface, making her blush crimson red at her lascivious thoughts.

They haven't even been together ten days and she could only think about having hot, nasty, rough, own me, fuck me like a train sex with him, she wanted a repeat of Phuket, and yes since Wednesday she had been teasing him she admitted and he had been a gentleman about it until now… now the little game of cat and mouse had just gotten serious, she needed to get away and reign in the beast in her that wanted to be free.

.

"I am in need of a drink do you mind?" Rukia asked as she looked to break away from his hold and his eyes. She stepped back and turned awkwardly possibly looking for a waiter, and as though rethinking it started to walk towards the bar. She ordered a strong drink and finished it in one gulp; she ordered another, just as two women parked on either side of her the green haired one speaking first …

* * *

"I have been waiting to get my turn with him all night,"

"Who him and how is it any of my business?" she replied nonchalantly

"Billionaire Kuchiki and you both looked like you were dry humping on the dance floor, are you his girlfriend?" a red head asked

"I don't know what you mean, now if you will excuse me…" she said taking up her drink and disappearing swiftly under the cover of bodies dancing all around before heading down a short corridor and docking into a room that had storage plastered to the front of it.

* * *

_"Great- just fucking great…"_ she muttered once she was alone, …Now every stranger that had seen their little tango on the floor thought that she was trying to fuck him right there and they would be right, but it still didn't mean that she was comfortable with everyone reading the obvious about her, her damn hormones were proving to be very troublesome this night, and maybe she should have helped herself at home before coming here. She thought as her cheeks burned hotter.

Rukia stayed in the dark, her back pressed against the door, her whole body felt like it was on fire. The combination of the champagne and now whisky, plus their erotic dancing and Byakuya's amazing body made her feel like she was in an incinerator slowly being cooked from the inside out.

Kami what was she doing? She knew better than this, she did, Kami how she knew better than anyone; how dangerous it was to flirt with another man and not just any man. She had hurt that man before carelessly, what if he was here to do the same to her, he could play the part well, and dammit she needed to slow her roll fast. She didn't know what had come over her out there, but she had to get a grip.

She had confessed to loving him openly. It had taken three months and more for her to realize that he had always been the one for her, though they were still on shaky ground in this quest to start over… she couldn't risk screwing up all of the new progress they had made they still had so much to talk about, but her body and minds need to have him satisfying her and conquering the libidinous… manic desires that have been persecuting her for months was greater and uppermost in her mind.

She wanted to take a look at herself in a mirror now and see what others saw but didn't bother turning on the lights, if there was a mirror in the storage closet that was spacious enough, she knew the layout… there was one mirror, but she wasn't ready yet to look at herself, as she moved to sit on the table that would be used to fold the linen. The feel of the cold stainless steel on her still hot skin was a wonderful feeling, she swung her feet up laying her exposed back flat against it, and sighed contentedly even as her nipples tightened and her pussy clenched painfully again as goose bumps littered her skin at the suddenly cold sensation against her skin.

"Ahhh… this is exactly what you needed Rukia, now that you're cooling of you won't make a fool of yourself out there."

"Well you are a fool to... I mean come on it's just a ploy on his part to get revenge, and he's playing all his cards right ... _right_?" She whispered not to loud to herself in the dark room, save for the light creeping in from under the door.

That little bit of doubt and unfounded knowledge should have served to bring it all crashing down around her, make her feel disgusted with herself, but, she didn't feel any of those things except for another slight trickle of wetness saturating her flimsy piece of already wet underwear. Kami she was losing the fight, physically and orgiastically, as her whole body continued to hum distressingly; the months of her unsatisfying sexual frustration and even her latest blunder caused by Rangiku was making her susceptible and he would be the hunter.

She needed to dial it down like however long it should have been done before Byakuya took her home later. Confined in his car for that drive with his many enticing qualities and his very bewitching manly scent that instantly made her mouth and other places water would not do any good, Kami she was trying to be good, but good just wasn't being good to her.

She sat up and hopped of the table and headed over to the sink in the corner, she turned on the tap rinsed her hand then cupped the cool water and splashed it lightly on her face… she splashed it again keeping her palms pressed to her face, hand's empty of the water now she sighed loudly shutting the tap off keeping her face over the sink in a bid not to wet her dress front she reached out for a towel to dry her face. Her hand clutched the soft cotton material quickly. She patted her face.

* * *

"Are you unwell?" she heard the deep make you drop your panties voice ask her

Face still buried in the towel she pulled it lower to reveal eyes that were open to just about slit size in consternation to come face to face with Byakuya's worried ones in the now well lit room, how hadn't she noticed the lights being turned on?

"I am…thank you," she said muffled.

"Beg your pardon but I didn't catch that…"

"I said thank you and yes I am well,"

"Okay if you're sure," he said leaning on the wall now watching her tenaciously.

Rukia moved away from the sink and him trying to get to the opposite side of the suddenly to small room, drastically wanting and needing to put space between them without seeming too obvious. She didn't want to upset him or give him a reason to ask more questions. She knew he was watching her scrupulously, she could feel his eyes boring into her.

They both sighed deeply as frustration, uncertainty and something else was crowding them. He noticed Rukia shiver as goose bumps covered her; he slipped his jacket of and walked over resting it on her shoulders.

"You seem a bit cold," he said behind her hands still on her shoulder, resisting the urge to smell her hair, kiss her neck, wrap his arms around her and pull her into his body. Now that she was possibly sober she was thinking clearly, she probably hadn't meant to flirt with him so openly, it was going to be another mistake, but it wasn't her fault he thought as he pulled his hands away… feeling a bit unsure of what to do with them he pushed his hands into his pockets, stepping back.

"Rukia, I apologize, about what happened out there, I should have known it was the alcohol in you talking… and I shouldn't have been so forward or try to come on so strong…"

"I'm sorry to… that I cannot accept your apology, because I am not even a little tipsy," Rukia cut in…

"And I was very aware of how dangerous it was flirting with you, teasing you, trying to force your hand when we haven't been back together even a week,"

"I would like to say that I've had a few too many my-self,"

Byakuya said pausing, as he moved away to some other part of the suddenly to small room.

"… It certainly would explain my sudden courage to say and act the way that I did and everyone who witnessed it be damned… the bottom line is I don't want you to think that I am looking for revenge. I have put the past behind me, I want to do things right with you, which is why I had no right to say those things I did to you, and I-I… I'm sorry if I made you feel dolorous."

"Bya… please- don't think about it so much, you haven't made me feel dolorous or simply put uncomfortable or anguished, if anything the opposite happened…"

Rukia replied facing him now.

"…And it takes two hands to clap and I am at fault to with my own bit of fallacious behavior." She finished

They both laughed at that, the sound to both of them sounding not so strained on both sides but there was still awkwardness present.

* * *

Byakuya walked over to the sink and turned it on splashing the cool water on his face, she handed him the same towel once he had turned the tap of.

"Thanks…" he replied gently before sighing somewhat as he averted his eyes to stare down at his distorted reflection in the stainless steel sink.

"Remember back then you thought I was a know it all body… I guess you were wrong and so, was I because I really thought… that after all that happened and the past couple months, coincidently the years before could factor into things… I really thought that I - I'd be over it."

He said absently… dejectedly causing Rukia to tilt her head as her left brow rose in curiosity, before words of …

"Over -what it…?" fell from her lips barely above a whisper.

"My attraction to you," Byakuya answered bluntly.

"Before I thought having and getting you into bed would be the end… I thought releasing you would bring things to an end… I thought hating you would give me peace of mind… I thought all that space and time away from you would make it stop… I vowed and I promised myself so many things where you were concerned, more than anything I vowed I'd never be so weak in front of any woman again ever… but I realized that it was all a lie, because you aren't just any woman… that nothing had changed when I saw you that night sitting in the bar with your friends exactly last Friday on a night like tonight, nothing had changed except…"

A small voice screaming in Rukia's head told her to end the conversation there, think…but her curiosity won out.

"Except…?" she coerced, as Byakuya's eyes met hers showing her that vulnerable side she'd only gotten a brief glimpse of before.

"Except… my need for you… unquestionably I think it's actually gotten far worse..." Byakuya admitted.

At his words Rukia couldn't stop the small smile that broke out on her lips lighting up her face, before he continued,

"I know you have been or maybe you have been feeling like I want payback, but I don't, I haven't even thought about it, so I understand if you're apprehensive about me… us…"

Byakuya said as he lifted his right hand up to cup her face, his thumb lazily grazing her cheek. His gentle touch felt to her like a hot iron was pressing on her face.

"In fact, I think… you should know that I purposely planned for you to run into me that day when we met after so long in OH… I _"

"What do you mean you planned?"

Byakuya momentarily forgetting what he was saying as he refuse to look away from her, or even blink for fear that the spell would be broken… the way she was looking up at him, her expression slightly erratic… capricious… reeling, as though she didn't know what to expect next, but his confession now didn't matter, they both knew that what they wanted was the same.

* * *

Slowly Byakuya felt and saw as everything else in the room disappeared, and all he could see were those beautiful eyes now glowering in its brilliant color of Eminence as her passion and desires were gradually rising staring back at him in a thunderstruck manner, he flicked his eyes to her lips as her tongue darted out to run across her painted lips, that unconscious move meant to moisten her lips only served to pull him forward, to push him to her… he had to have a taste, one taste and he'd back off… not that he could guarantee it, not that he would try.

His thumb traced her wet bottom lip first, tenderly, before his lean and long fingers moved to bury themselves in her hair at the back, while he held himself back with the other hand still in his pocket. He licked his lips, in preparation, his eyes flicking from her lips to her eyes and back to her lips, not seeing fully what the lithe touch was doing to her, or how the tingling sensation from his touch caused Rukia to hold her breath as she swallowed hard before parting her lips to suck in more air suddenly finding herself short of it.

That was all Byakuya could stand… could take, he accepted her invitation as he slowly lowered his mouth to meet hers, his lips gently brushing hers as he felt her sucking in air mingled with his breath slightly. Rukia had better stop him now, deny that it wasn't an invitation he thought or should he stop himself if he could muster the strength?

He wanted another kiss, longed to devour her lips, but he was giving her time, he hoped she knew this.

Rukia had never felt so much in the slightest of lips touching each other. Though his kiss was lithe, it was still powerful to send an electric shot rippling through her body, setting it on fire once more.

**"****_No-Rukia… No…!_****"**

Screamed a voice somewhere in her head, was that her voice of reason telling her to stop it before it went any further; that- that was enough? Though she could swear she was hearing another voice that sounded much like Rangiku's voice telling her to

**"…_get it girl,"_**

…and it seemed her body was in agreement with Rangiku's words. Should she be worried that she was hearing Ran's voice in her head… maybe? But that annoying voice of reason could no longer be heard and so she lifted herself up on her toes, at the same time gently pulling his head the rest of the way hungrily pressing her lips even harder and rougher against his demandingly.

Byakuya didn't need to think anymore as his response was subitaneous like rapid electricity flowing through one when you have just touched a high voltage line. He'd lingered on her lips stealing bits of her while breathing softly into her parted mouth and lips in the hopes that she would ask for more, for another kiss… and she replied by instigating their next kiss.

* * *

His grip on her face tightened as the hand that had been fisted in his deep pockets was now buried in her hair pulling her closer as he sought to take control of the kiss deepening it. He took her full bottom lip in between his before encasing them both again. Rukia felt dangerously vertiginous as his kiss became ungovernable, she needed to breathe now… he knew this as he opened his mouth she opened hers and gasped into his mouth before sucking in his tinged whiskey breath greedily, able to breathe again she relaxed into the kiss, enjoying the way his tongue traced her upper and lower lips hesitantly.

.

He was still thinking with some part of his brain she thought momentarily before she gave in all together opening her mouth once more to let him in, her arms snaked tightly around his neck his jacket falling of her as he explored her mouth and she- his. She walked back pulling him with her as her lower back met the cool steel table, and Byakuya's painful erection rubbing her, causing him to groan at the contact as well, as if that wasn't enough his left hand slipped loose and traveled down her exposed back, fingers scrapping her flesh gently as his hand settled on her ass kneading it before going down further to wrap around her thigh and lifting it to wrap her leg around his hip as he pressed his heavy burning steel of erection that had reared back to life even harder with a vengeance against her drenched core.

.

Byakuya wasn't going to even pretend to care anymore, he didn't care that all her friends and strangers were on the other side of the door, some likely wanting to know what was happening in here and others didn't even know they were in here. All that mattered was that he was kissing and bumping and grinding his need into the woman he'd been fantasizing about for years, the woman he'd give any and everything to if he could hold onto her forever.

.

Byakuya couldn't stop thinking how incredible her lips felt on his, how insane her tongue dueling with his made him and her skin; it was just as supple and soft as he'd remembered. Her puerile skin felt like fine silk under his hands, he needed to feel the rest of her and he desperately wanted to tear the flattering yet offensive dress off of her body and take her right there, feeling her harden nipples through the thin material of her dress prodding him drove him a little more crazy.

.

Byakuya clasped the back of her neck and ass, keeping her close with the pressure of his fingers. He heard the whimper that escaped from her into his mouth and groaned painfully inward at the sound. Kami how he needed her… and he realized he hadn't felt this neediness in almost so long; the newness of feeling like it was your first time all over again, the eagerness which leads to the quick decline into clothes being shredded urgently. He wanted her now under him for the mornings he awoke with wood hard like granite; he wanted her now… naked, with the still of the night surrounding them. He should be a gentleman and take her to his apartment or her place since it was closer, but could he wait that long?

* * *

"Ru-kia…" he growled out, his hands moving back up to her neck, where his fingers made quick work of the knot/ bow around her neck. He stroked his fingers over her exposed collarbone lithely, as his hands moved down… pulling downwards taking the top part of her dress down before pulling her close as he continued working on her mouth.

Long seconds later, he abandoned her lips to start a blazing trail down her expose long elegant neck, the hand in her hair holding firmly as he pulled her head back to gain more accessto her silky delectable skin he lingered at her collar bone, making sure that he had imprinted his mark on her, before going across to her shoulder and biceps going still lower.

Rukia arched against him, her arms wrapped tightly around his head as he moved his head to start kissing another path down the centre of her chest. She tugged on his hair wanting to guide him to her aching nipples, but he didn't budge, even as she used both hands to push him in that direction. He growled some as he stopped what he was doing, his breathing heavy and ragged; he dragged in small breaths while he took in the view. An unspoken command of warning betraying his deep aching lust filled gaze as he waited and roamed over her. Her nipples were puckered tightly in the cool room air… her fiery body, heaving as she sucked in air quickly lifting her beautiful mounds full and firm perfectly with those sweet engorged cherries atop was hard to resist.

He cupped one fleshy mound, loving the weight and feel of her scalding skin burning into his palm. Byakuya looked at her then, and realized on an exhaled breath that he wouldn't be able to continue this torture if she continued to look up at him so, eyes hooded devotedly he concluded as he exhaled in a longer shuddery breath that seemed rushed out.

* * *

"Ru-kia, if you only knew how much..." He tried to sound under control but it sounded more like a tortured… plea-full sound, like he wanted her to show him some kind of mercy.

"I do… I do…" she said softly.

"Please just touch me..." she cried.

"I shouldn't… we shouldn't Ru-kia," was all Byakuya could manage audibly his voice sounding somewhat strained and gravelly almost barely audible now, as he inhaled her sweet scented skin deeply, flicking his tongue out to taste and caress her as well, he stopped momentarily at where her pulse was thumping to break free of her skin at the cleft of her jaw and neck… suckling the skin, causing her to wrap her other leg around his hip line. He held her steady as he released the skin, only to continue dragging his lips and tongue the length of her jaw to her chin, releasing her tilted head from his firm grasp until he was looking into her hyaline eminence eyes and she into his deliquesced sharp grey ones.

"I know..." She replied,

"Ru-kia if I_" he started when she cut him off as one of her hands fisted in his hair tightly

"I know…" she said again just before she claimed his slightly open panting mouth as she started to rub up and down on his bulge pressing into her soaked slick core.

* * *

Rukia knew she was being forceful, she knew that a lady didn't behave this way, but she had been begging for it and she no longer cared about the wrongs and rights of a lady, she was a woman for fuck sakes… she was a horny woman worse yet… and this profligate… prepossessing mortal man was driving her berserk. His lips were firm, yet soft as Supima cotton; with its unusual qualities of strength and softness… his taste was intoxicating. She knows that she should have let him stop it six breaths ago… she knows she should listen to the little fearful voice trying to warn her over her actions that weren't Rukia like at all…

But Fuck it all if he thought her to be a slut, but she wouldn't and couldn't do it… she didn't want to stop him now. She has wanted Byakuya for so long, desperately holding out and on with her trusted vibrator as her only source of comfort… only hoping and wishing that he'd forgive her as each masturbatory release left her even more omnivorously ennuied than before… she'd longed for a day or night like this when he'd invite her into his bed… show her that he still felt something for her… and now that she knew he did all along, she couldn't and wouldn't just let it go, no matter how wrong… no matter how disgraceful she was behaving, like…

She pushed her tongue into his mouth and moaned low in her belly when he rapturously accepted it sucking it before, allowing her to copulate with his skilled own.

"Touch me," she repeated breathlessly pulling away

Byakuya didn't need telling twice, he knew exactly where she wanted to be touched but first he'd satisfy one of his desires, as he lifted her up some keeping her legs wrapped firmly around him before moving his mouth down her throat, pass her collarbone and down the vee of her chest to capture one of her flawlessly… smooth milky globes that he had been tyrannizing for the longest time with his mouth, before clamping his teeth around her erected hard pink nipples.

He held it there as he pressed his tongue over it until he felt the distinct point grow even more painfully harder causing her to pull his head harder into her chest as she arched all the way back holding him there, her legs tightening like vice grips around him, her back now touching the table behind her,"

"Yeeessssss…" she started to wail chanting-ly, the pain pleasureful and bearable now she released her vice-like grip on his hips and hair and he also released his teeth from her nipple a little… to gently begin flicking it soothingly while kneading her more prominent flesh with his lips.

He released the first peak and attacked the other in the same manner getting the same reaction, as he heard her moaning lowly from the depths of her belly. He pulled her up straighter, and she adjusted her body to sit lower right on his prominent bulge, her arm locking once more around his neck, as she began to rub on his straining muscled bulged slowly. Byakuya attacked her mouth once more growling and snatching her exhaled breaths greedily as he pulled her closer pressing her into his bulge decidedly mimicking her movements.

Rukia had fallen; she had just had a mini explosion, which had her feeling like she was drowning in a sea of mystification and unadulterated pleasure. The only thing she could still hear was his heavy and anguished sounds and her body begging her to get it now; to get Byakuya to give her what she wanted now and only he could. She had to disarm the little or any fight at all that he had left in him.

* * *

He was still holding back, she could feel it. She started unbuttoning his shirt and wickedly wrenched her lips away from his hungry mouth, ducking her head to attack his exposed throat; she bit the skin and the muscled cord earning a strangled cry from him as his fingers dug harder into her butt before he slammed his pelvis harder into her this one time as though in warning. Bingo she thought and grinned wickedly inside as she continued kissing down his throat pleased that she knew just where to touch him and not caring she had left her mark on him now for everyone to see.

She released two more buttons, pushing his shirt wider, her lips blazing a fiery trail over his bare, smooth chest, she was going to have to play dirty to get her way, but they'd have plenty of time later to do a lot more, to take their time, but right now she needed him to lose the control he was holding onto stubbornly. She rolled her hips slowly, and he groaned aloud just before her name fell from his lips in that sexy ass tone.

She looked up briefly to see him biting his bottom lip between his teeth he was denying her that throaty sound, very well then she thought attacking his nipple, feeling the sensitive bud responding instantly to the contact of her mouth on it. The more she massaged it with her tongue, the louder his strangled sounds grew and the wetter she got rubbing against him and knowing she was very close to getting him to let go, pretty much that's all she cared about for the moment.

She intended for him to set her on the edge of the table and rip her panties of and thrust his magnificent cock deep into her, she vowed now as she started on his other nipple, while her hands finished releasing the last two buttons on his shirt after pulling it free from his pants waist, she allowed her hands to roam freely over and down his muscular torso, loving the feel of every ripple and sinew of thew muscles that defined his abs. When she reached the buckle of his belt, she felt him tense at her touch before she started kissing up his torso over his chest and throat to capture his lips quickly deepening the kiss to distract him and get him to relax.

Both Rukia and Byakuya had thought about the many people they had kissed in their entire life, and both momentarily concluded that none of them had even come close to this, as both tongues moved within the other mouth with purport. Neither could help the moans that escaped them as they continued to ravage and plunder the other mouth and lips, whether it was he sucking her bottom lip between before licking at it soothingly or she doing the same to him.

**_"You did it Rukia…"_**

She cried victoriously in her head as she felt herself being set on the cool steel table top surface. Byakuya's hands sliding from under her ass to glide atop her exposed thighs now that her dress was bunched up around her waist.

* * *

"Fuck… you're not playing nice," he rasped covering both globes of succulent flesh with his hands, slowly screwing them, like a true connoisseur detailing a rare item or something of value, he then scissored the nipples between his fingers pulling them as he leaned in to suck on them each quickly before pulling back once more.

"How wet are you?"

He husked tracing his fingers over her panty line now slowly heading downwards, as he captured her mouth in another searing kiss, before he roughly pulled her to the very edge of the table as he fitted himself precisely between her legs, wrapping first her left leg around him again and then the right.

"So sopping… fucking wet- uh … sss-right there is where I want you to stay…" she rasped gently, and he responded by pulling her in as he thrusted against her gently.

"Right here…?" he husked

"Right there… would you be so kind as to unsheathe it and stick it in me?" she husked rolling her hips slowly.

"If I was to do that then I'd have to rip that piece of silk off and slide my cock into your tight… sweet cunt,"

"Exactly what I want you to do…"

"From the front, over and over," he teased bumping her sensitive spot a bit harder, his fingers cupping each of her pegs as he spread her open from the back.

"Anyway doesn't matter as long as it's in me... please bya…"

"But I'd really like to fuck you from the back… with you on all fours," He growled against her lips swallowing her sweet sounds as she cried out head whipping back wildly when she felt his finger slide against her throbbing and thoroughly drenched pussy from behind, as he continued to thrust against her from the front, he upped the ante this time by rolling his hips long and hard against her as his finger slid back and forth against her slicked silk panties covering her.

"Yesss_"

He kissed her harder cutting of her cry, his kiss more greedier, beyond ravenously, swallowing each little sound, sometimes a whimper… a gasp… a purr… a curse… and even when she tried to break from the kiss he wouldn't let her holding her lip between his, till finally feeling her submit to his quiet demand he released her mouth and enjoyed her deep loud gasp as she sucked in air greedily his attention once more attuned to her neck and skin as he licked, nipped and tasted, fresh beads of sweat escaping her pores, while never losing his slow agonizing thrusting rhythm against her core.

* * *

"Fuck Bya… enou_"

"First I want you to hold me tight and show me how you'd ride me if I was buried in you this instant and what would you say to me," he commanded and Rukia found herself obeying as she started writhing against him, thighs locking firmly around him at her ankles.

Kami he wasn't even in her… yet her whole body was vibrating at the contact his hardness was keeping with her clit with his finger still pressing and sliding against her covered opening from the back.

"I'm waiting…"

"I'd tell you harder… fuck me harder Bya-kuya," she moaned, to which he replied by increasing his pace slightly,

"Like this…?"

"Yesss- give me more… deeper, I'd cry out," she said moving her hand from around his neck to his buns of steel, gripping firmly as she followed his thrusting motion by pulling him into her.

"And what if I was to pull out and take you in my mouth more than anything…?"

Rukia couldn't believe it as more wetness flooded her pussy as they grounded against each other fully somewhat clothed.

She couldn't resist biting into his neck where the muscle was bulging. Moments later she released the flesh and muscle to gasp out above a whisper, thankfully her cry was drowned out by the music outside.

* * *

"Byaaaa…" she cried as she began to pant, she should be ashamed to admit that she was thinking how fucking good he made her feel, she should be ashamed that she was almost there as she felt her climax building in the pits of her stomach, as she locked her legs tighter and dug her fingers harder into his hips and ass keeping his friction constantly hitting the top of her clit just right with his short yet firm timed jabs.

Byakuya had to admit that it was mind blowing just watching Rukia preparing to cum from just bumping and grinding fully clothed, but there was also something missing…

"Oh Fuck… Bya…" she breathed into his mouth.

"Just a bit more… I-I'm…" she was saying as her breathing increased which Byakuya noted, she was going to release and he had now only just figured out what was missing, after so long he wouldn't be denied his pleasure as well, so he stopped his actions all together.

* * *

Her eyes flew open in surprise and horror at his sudden action, she hazily wondered what and why the fuck did he stop for, mouth still slack from lost, of breath and shock she stared up at him, eyes slanted like dangerous slits, the unvoiced questions being asked in that one look.

Byakuya kissed her then before looking into her eyes. His cock throbbed and harden even more at seeing Rukia's dangerous yet lust filled eyes staring up at him; his heart raced now at knowing that he was the one to make her feel this way, turn her this way. Of course he knew she wanted to come, she was close to, he had only meant to tease her as well, but he wasn't nearly done with her yet not even ready to let it end with them still clothed, he wanted to obliterate her completely, after which she would never leave his side again. He smiled wickedly causing her to frown confusingly, before he leaned in and kissed her swollen lips hungrily once more using the distraction to unwrap her legs from around him and slipping away from her reach.

He then began to straighten up his clothes buttoning his shirt and stuffing his shirt hurriedly into his pants, before he finger combed his hair pulling in back in one.

* * *

"Byakuya, what are you- why did you…"

"I want to hear you scream and shout and let it all out musically, it just wouldn't be the same for me if I don't hear you speak your mind, it spurs me on, it excites me to no end when you're screaming and shouting my name and saying dirty things, unless of course you're going to promise to scream really loud right now if I get back to work on you, and this time without the clothes between us,"

"I can't we're in a- a storage closet and there are still over two hundred plus people out there still partying that will hear..." She said hopping down of the table and pulling her dress down.

"I know which is why we're leaving now," he said stepping into her helping her quickly pull her dress up and retying her loop around her neck before helping her into his jacket to cover some of the already showing bruises on her shoulder, neck and breast. He then stepped away heading to the door now and stopped turning to face her at not hearing her following behind.

"Rukia…?"

"You're not really going to leave here looking like that are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"The tent in your pants need I say more?"

"That is obvious… just wait over by the door," he said heading over to the sink area now.

Rukia heard the water running and the sound of a zipper being and shortly the water was turned off and he was standing beside her.

"Ready to go?" he asked

She nodded quickly, trying her hardest to not look down at his crotch area.

He pulled them through the many bodies surrounding them, at the exit he handed the valet his ticket and waited, once the valet pulled up with his car, he helped Rukia in and then got in quickly after tipping the valet generously.

* * *

**~8280/8691/10136/10231 ( four times i re-wrote this one chapter)**


	12. AWAKENINGS

Its roughly a 7:45pm here in London yeah, just got in from the pub with my m8's, where we were celebrating a friend's birthday, we're going out to somewhere more fancy in a bit but i need to put this chapter up and... still there we are celebrating my m8's birthday, singing in an off tune raucous set of noise before cutting the cake and gifting presents yeah. My m8 who's birthday it is gets up to make a speech and after hands me a present I look at them like what, it's not my birthday yet-well not till Friday anyroads. So I take it and of course I am encouraged to open it yeah and…. BLIMEY! ... I just received the best pre- birthday gift' ever from my mates, i guess all the years of bribing has paid of lol... but this surprise throws a spanner in the work of things for this story for a bit yeah,

#

Initially I had planned to have chapter 12 up by today and 13 the final chapter by this Friday-Saturday as I wanted to start work on my other Bya Ruki fic, after my birthday on Friday. However all of that will have to be put on hold till I get back from the states. My mates have brought me an all expense paid trip to 'TOMORROW WORLD' Chattahoochee Hills ATLANTA (best m8's ever). I should be sick or tired, but I can't be the experience is totally different and yes I was in Belgium earlier on July 25-29 best bloody five days of vacationing ever it was just dog's bollocks yeah-. Then I was at BESTIVAL. But this is it TOMORROW WORLD, the best of the best and I leave for the states-ATL on Thursday morning.

#

Now on a serious pound yeah… I am disappointed that I couldn't start chapt. 13 or get half way to it but I really had a hard time with chap 12 as I wanted it to be near perfect to what I wanted what I expect I think I got it and then I stalled at chap 13 not sure where it starts though I know what I want to pen. But after TOMORROW WORLD and I return home on the 30th by the 3-6th I should have chapter 13 like I said and I believe to be the final chapter done and up.

#

But thank you all for cheering on this fic. yeah, it's been helpful and encouraging just plain wicked stuff the way you guys rounded up yeah- I'm absolutely chuffed of you lots that's supported me yeah by leaving a review… which is why I didn't want to give you, ace reviewers and followers anything less, So hopefully long chapter's makeup for my skiving off as well yeah.

#

So I'll take the time to thank you all once again…**Cheers everyone that's reviewed, a knowing *smirk* to the *smut lovers* especially i guess that's all of you... yeah**

**(Arlingtonsteward/ silverqueen/ Anne/ ANONYMBYAKURUKI F/ DRUON/ Violet/ ra7matigorti2/ aria/ vicky73/ Lilith's Heart/ bxrfan/ seras3791/ Aii Sakuraii/ CielDoll/ Jasmine/ LuciL06/ ReckoningDay/Emily/ guest(s)…)**

**The best of british to you all... and now on with the story... i really hope you all like this chapter.**

* * *

.

CHAPTER 12 –AWAKENINGS

.

Byakuya floored his car back to his apartment building, but took his time getting them inside the private elevator that would take them straight to his floor. He pinned Rukia against the wall ignoring the open elevator doors as he got lost in kissing her all over. Never mind that he'd made quick work of the loop around her neck once again, leaving her chest exposed but partially covered by his jacket still on her.

Rukia was no better at trying to make him wait; she was trying to think clearly, knowing that there were at least two security guards on patrol and the chance they would happen by and see them, should have snapped some sense into her but it did the opposite, she would later question why she was turned on about being watched, or maybe it was the alcohol flowing through her veins, filling her with courage.

"Ru-kia… Ru-kia… I just can't seem to control myself around you, I just can't seem to stop kissing you, Ru-kia what are you doing to me?"

"Uh-not-nothing… you- can we get in already," she asked on a breathy rasp as he took her nipple into his mouth.

Byakuya continued kissing her as he pushed them into the now open elevator, hitting the close button before pushing her into a corner, his body covering her, his mouth refusing to release her nipple likewise. She writhed beneath him, speech impossible for the moment. She gripped his head tight in the next breath as his leg wedged between her thighs rubbing her right on the spot.

"Byaku…."

"Shhhh…"

Byakuya hushed her, a finger pressed against her lip as he got into a kneeling position, her hands falling to her sides.

Rukia was instantly hypnotized into absolute silence as she unknowingly held tightly to the ledges in the elevator now, eyes casted downwards , intently focused on Byakuya's dark head, almost level with her navel. Slowly his hands slid up from her ankle over her calf, further up onto her thigh and round to her ass before he reversed his hand movements from her ass and down to the inside along her thighs his lips following the same path, caressing the same path until he reached the apex of her thighs leaving his face buried there.

Rukia bit her lip as she watched and felt him lifting her right leg to place it over his shoulder, his face still buried between her thighs. Few seconds later she heard a long guttural moan escape him, as he pulled away to look up at her.

"You smell like an aphrodisiac…"

"Why don't you find out if I taste like one to…" she said her eyes never leaving his. Did she just really say that?

"Maybe I will…" he teased still locking eyes with her while his fingers began to slither up along the hot skin between her thighs, stopping momentarily at the top of her hip line just where her undies rested. She shuddered as she felt his fingers tracing the thin straps on her undies.

"You seem unsure about whether you want them on or off…" okay that wasn't her speaking, that was someone else.

"I know what I want, and you should be a little scared of what I'm going to do when I discover how soaked your panties are… the wetter… the better… for me - to suck dry- before I get to your leaking main, unfortunately I have no intention of fixing the leak," he replied removing her leg from over his shoulder.

"All talk…" she said daringly swallowing thickly after said words, while her pussy throbbed faster at his implications.

"Daring me… I am sure that's your intention," he said rubbing his nose against her clit as he snaked his tongue out to lick at the very dark spot on her drenched blue undies.

Rukia shook more at the contact, she needed more, seeked more as she slowly lifted on tip toes and began careening into him, wanting to feel him more firmly pressing into her, but again he stopped, pulling his face away. Rukia didn't hide her cry of frustration as she looked down at him.

"Did you want me to kiss you- are you aching- should I make it better?"

Rukia didn't hesitate; in answering him by pushing her hips towards where his face was level with her core nodding her head trying to coax him to accept and do just what he was saying.

"Should I be kind enough to care about not ripping your panties?"

"I do like this one particular panty a lot; I call it my lucky one, I even have it written on the tag" she said breaking her silence

"Well, if it's for luck then I'll reconsider," he said curling his fingers around the elastic and dragging her panties down slowly…

"Lift…" he said touching her right, then left ankle.

Rukia watched him slowly help her lift each foot taking one foot out of the leg opening and then the other placing her feet firmly on the ground wider than before. She moaned low in her belly when he pressed her undie's to his nose and inhale deeply, closing his eyes… as though it was the most heavenly thing he's ever smelled.

"So sweet and mouth wateringly- deliciously- tempting…" he purred throatily eyes locked to her hooded ones.

"Should I have a taste to confirm?" He asked pressing her panty once more to his nose.

Rukia replied by nodding her head slowly, encouragingly…

"Should I use a finger for the sample?" he husked holding up his index finger

Rukia shook her head no, simply because one finger wouldn't be enough,

"Should I use my tongue to get a more accurate sample?" he husked with a wicked curve to his upper lip.

Unable to answer or refusing to for the time being, Rukia replied by shaking her head 'yes' slowly… thinking because his tongue was wider than his finger, and thinking about his tongue touching her down there… she tried harder to keep her features schooled right now as one of still being in control when she was anything but.

"I agree though I believe your choice is bias," He husked, surprising Rukia with his swift action.

Rukia eyes widened as her head fell back hard against the glass, a strangled cry escaping from her throat. She hadn't expected Byakuya to cinch onto her like that, and the unforeseen revelation and joie de vivre of his rapid action nearly made her cum.

She felt the pressure on her clit increase as well as in her loins and so did her grip on the ledge, she shook her head from side to side , banging it on and off against the glass. When he eased up she looked down to see Byakuya's head moving up and down in time with his tongue traveling the whole length of her, before he roughly attacked her clit again, sucking her in hard and releasing her with a loud popping sound.

Rukia was shaking now for a whole new reason. She couldn't believe how incredible his mouth and tongue felt against her, was it like this in Phuket she wondered trying to bring the memory to fruit-ation but failed as the new memories of his fuck-tatstic tongue… it's every well determined move up and down…between her swollen nether lips caused her to shudder in pleasure,

Her nipples were right hard as bullets, and begging to be touched. She released one hand of its death grip on the ledge only to cup her breast before pulling on her nipple.

"Ohhhh-fffuuuccckkk… Byaku-aaaaaa" she screamed her cries reverberating around them in the closed space like an echo.

Rukia was trying to stay afloat, though she was sinking quickly; she'd never-never… ever experienced anything like this before. Byakuya hadn't eaten her out like this in Phuket, she was sure of it now, that had been a test, he had been holding back and he seemed to be making up for cheating her. That had to be it, the way he was behaving was as that of a malnourished yet insatiable man, a athirst man; she couldn't keep up and her head wouldn't stop spinning as she began to wheeze hard, she was desperate for him to end her misery and she knew he was desperate to have her cum in his mouth, he had to be… the way he was coaxing her with his sometimes gentle and hard sucks or flicks of her clit trapped between his teeth.

He shifted her yet higher, forcing her to release her breast as she quickly grabbed onto the ledge to steady herself once more, he had angled her higher to go deeper perhaps.

Rukia liking the new position soon found herself arching and rocking onto his mouth in a bid to tease him, wanting to feel his tongue slipping into and against her more fully, he let her have her moment because when it was his turn, he'd show her who was in control.

"Yesss- fucking eat that pussy bya-kuya… Ye-yeahh be a good boy and eat it like your last fucking meal," she growled pulling away before offering him it again, only for him to pull his face away, the sight of his wet face covered in her wetness was an even bigger turn on, she watched as he licked his lips repeatedly, eyes locked to hers neither willing to look away. But Rukia was the first to break, as she cried out shakily…

"Pl-ease…"

Didn't he know how desperately she needed to cum, she wouldn't be able to face him again if he didn't make her cum now, she needed to, it was pure torture, she was on the verge of crying, she simply could not take any more of it, his tyrannizing of her senses and emotions sexually would require years of psychiatric help to get over.

"Bya-bo…" she said voice wobbling

"Did you want something Ru-kia…?"

"Yesss-more…"

"What do you want more of, Ru-kia?"

Byakuya asked in a husky whisper, with a smirk as added effect to let her know he was teasing her.

She answered by pushing her exposed throbbing haven towards him, but he pulled back, not far though with her legs still wrapped around his neck keeping him in close proximity his hot heavy breath blowing over her with every exhale.

"I want you to tell me what it is you want," he said unwaveringly

"In me…" she said softly that he barely heard her

Pretending that he didn't hear her clearly he moved one of his hand from her butt and keeping her balanced with just one under her. He moved his free hand over her flat stomach till his thumb was pressing against her clit while his other four fingers spread out above her mound, slowly he used his thumb to gently start circling her clit, and at his touch Rukia couldn't help but groan out….

"Byaaaaa- oh yes Byaaaa…" as her lids got heavy again almost to the point of being weighted down.

"Fuck yeah- yeah-right there… harder Byaaaa… fass-st-te-rr…" she groaned louder rolling her hips anti clockwise to his thumb movement on her… Kami she wanted more, she wanted his fucking monstrous cock buried in her already drilling her nonstop.

"Is that what you want?" he asked throatily as though he had a frog in his throat.

Rukia head was thrown back slightly but she managed to nod slowly, involuntarily at him, like a crack addict now shooting up, savoring the feeling as it pushed through blocking everything out except the wonderful feeling of flying.

"Uuuhhhhh-ssss- yes- ffff…y-eesss," she groaned as she felt the circles get slightly faster, but still controlled before they stopped.

"I need to hear you say it, Ru-kia…. what do you want more off?"

Rukia heard him, but couldn't form the words needed yet, she closed her eyes as the feeling continued to erase the sanity in her…

"Eyes open… and on me Rukia," he commanded

Rukia slowly opened her eyes to slit size staring down at him, taking in the lust-filled coruscate look he was hypnotizing her with. That look alone turned her on so much more… the beauty of this man continued to ensorcell her every time he looked at her with this kind of passion, this want, this need and she had been foolish then to run, but not now, now she was more than ready to accept and appreciate everything he had to give her… was willing to give her…needed to show her.

"Kiss me…" she rasped placing her hands on either side of his face, as her back took over supporting her while her legs remained hooked around his neck and shoulders as she pulled him to her.

"Just one kiss?" he queried

"N-no -after I want you to eat-my-my pussy- like a good boy ought to… now get to work."

"As you wish…"

"I do_"

"You're so fucking cute, the way you command yet beg for my mouth's pleasures," he moaned before spreading her legs wider pushing her up and keeping her suspended there… he watched her deep pink heat, throb with the well timed clenching of her muscles and controlled breathing, before taking a long slow lick of her from the bottom to the top without pause, then pulling away,

"Yes, kaaaaa-mi… yessssssss..." She answered clearly.

"I want more…"

"Not till you give me a treat for being a good boy so far… now make it wet for me Ru-kia… drip for me, love,"

He husked, not moving another inch, Rukia opened her eyes to meet his again, and clenched at the tempestuous… no- rampageous pruriency in them,

Rukia trembled even… quite almost convulsed at his request, but found that she was already obeying it. She attempted to shift her legs but he used his forearm and elbow to push her legs back slightly wider than before, she then felt a hot and cold rush of air converge against her exposed opening. As Byakuya's eyes dropped to her sex, watching, waiting… she clenched harder as he licked his lips unconsciously. Under the well lit elevator lighting, and Byakuya's magnifying glass close up inspection he couldn't miss not seeing her well low, very low trimmed thin directive design landing strip that pointed down to his target.

"I've never seen anything shine like it before," he drawled out… eroticism clouding his voice.

What was he talking about shine? What was shining? The confusion evident on her face but not for long,

"You might feel your slickness when you touch yourself, but you have never seen it when you're excited, it's truly a sight to behold… engorged fully and smoothly bathed in your own fluid as light dances on it almost like that of a diamond," he husked lowly pushing his face closer, his tongue flicking out to flick her engorged throbbing clit teasing her.

"UUggHHH!" she gurgled trying to bite back her pleas.

"Wet-ter… Ru-kia," he demanded his voice no more than a whisper.

Rukia bit her lip before complying, clenching, feeling how much wetter she was now… feeling that unmistakable feeling of a trickle escaping and her cheeks flushed as she thought for a second that she might have peed, but it didn't feel like it, that moment was superseded as she realized that Byakuya was able to see what she was feeling.

"More Ru-kia…"

Byakuya responded catching her eyes before returning his fixed gaze on her beginning to drip pussy.

"Mhmm… at last the elixir to life and now I'm going to make you cum, all of it in my mouth Ru-kia,"

Byakuya promised as he leaned even closer blowing on her...

"I'm going to make you scream my name while you cum your life's sweetness in my mouth."

Rukia shuddered as she felt a double whammy feeling of being pushed and pulled run through her body. His dirty talk was pushing and pulling her closer to the extremity, and he hadn't even finished torturing her yet. She could feel her wetness leaking out abundantly from her latest gush, at the same time she felt like she couldn't take it anymore. She released her left hand, balancing herself on her right hand and reached out shakily running her fingers through his cascading hair, pushing it back and tangling her fingers at the end and around behind his neck pulling at him…

"Please Byakuya," she begged voice cracking.

Byakuya smiled as he looked up at her…again a wicked glint flashing briefly in his eyes…

"Why_"

"Y-you… g-got…"

"What-? ... A treat… which I earned…?"

She could only nod as she swallowed deep, throat scorched dryer by her panting breaths.

"But I haven't tasted it yet… do you know why?"

She shook her head in a confusing no, she clearly didn't understand why he was delaying or…

"Because I am training you and because I want you to know who owns your sweet little pussy…"

"Tr-training me…?"

"Yes, I am training your mind and body to only respond to me… like when I say to get wet for me, you will do so without me stimulating you without even the slightest of touch… and when I say cum for me, you will do so likewise… but most of all it turns me on so fucking much knowing that I'm the first person to lick your little tight pussy into shape, that my culpable mouth and my tongue is the fucking rapture you'd give up almost anything to have."

He boasted in a, erotic, hypnotizing voice, before he placed his tongue right between her posterior fourchette and perineum (she knew those specific points because she had done a little research on how a woman likes to be orally pleasured and it was considered an erogenous spot) to catch another sudden gush of fluid, groaning in delight as the slickness flowed onto his tongue then continuing to trail his tongue upward over her opening, licking around it before piercing her with his tongue.

"FFFFuckk- yess," Rukia screamed hoarsely

The words had barely escaped her lips before Rukia felt her nether lips being sucked into his mouth making a wet slurping sound as he continued to suck her in. She then felt the sensitive folds being released slowly from between his teeth as he pulled away.

"Bya… again," she gurgled loving the feel of her flesh slipping from his teeth and mouth but her plea went unanswered as she felt fingers, two travel the furrows of her inner pussy lips parting her she couldn't help it as her eyes fluttered closed once more tightly. Missing the way Byakuya looked awestruck as her slickness ran quickly down onto his fingers moving up and down her lining spreading her fluid everywhere. She was running like a leaking faucet and he hadn't even put his finger in yet. She didn't miss though when he brought his drenched fingers to his mouth placing them on his lips before shoving them into his mouth to lick them slowly.

She clenched hard again at the erotic scene, she could cum just from that erotic display alone.

Meanwhile Byakuya stifled a painful groan, he felt his cock twitch as it grew harder at the even more- tangier taste he was tasting, he had no word yet to describe the taste of her but he was going to enjoy mastering her.

He put his fingers back, continuing his slow tracing of her hot canal. Rukia whimpered at the sensation before pressing against his fingers, hoping he wouldn't pull back, she need just a little more friction and she would cum soon. Byakuya knowing what she wanted decided to oblige her by pushing those two fingers recoated with her slickness inside, all the way to his knuckles. Rukia cried out at the more firm and sudden intrusion, the slight feeling of pain was more pleasurable than ever. She knew she had maintained her tightness due to the weeks of unwanted celibacy she'd been through not to mention her pink friend was very slender, give or take a little more than two of Byakuya's finger put together.

Kami, she had wanted this for so long and it felt damn good to have something filling her inside more than usual, as she found herself rocking against his fingers instinctively, seeking more.

"Kami, you're so fucking beautifully tight,"

Byakuya grunted as he pumped his fingers in and out of her meeting her thrusts. He loved and could feel her inner walls clinging to him with every stroke, and his cock responded in kind knowing just what it felt like to have such tight muscles working around him. He was ready to cum from just feeling this – how was he going to make it when he was actually in her and fucking her, he had been saving him-self for her and he needed to cum desperately?

He used his thumb to start circling her clit again, never stopping his thrusting as Rukia's head fell back once more with a sound thump, a low soulful moan building in her…

"Ahhh… Bya… that feels so… holy shhhh…"

Rukia started mumbling as she felt her climax building again, and this time she was going to make sure she cum with Byakuya's fingers buried in her or she was going to finish it herself, the thought of touching herself and making herself cum urged her to move faster pumping his fingers inside her.

"You like that, Ru-kia?" he asked as he heard her breathing become even more ragged to the point that she was panting like she'd run some great distance.

She was nodding and shaking her head wildly, pleasures the only thing she wanted and was racing towards consuming her.

"You like how my fingers fuck you-is it better than your toy better than my cock?"

Rukia was in a state of bliss. Her brain barely worked enough to register what he was saying anymore, but she nodded frantically yes and no at the same time anyway.

"I-love-it-Y-yes… oh- Ka… kami- please -don't stop!" Rukia managed to choke out as her body continued to twist.

"Are you ready to cum…?" Byakuya asked his own breath coming in short controlled pants at just watching her lose control, watching her get closer.

Rukia nodded profusely before voicing her strangled sentence…

"Yes…!" she squeaked.

"…Please…oohhh… fuck-please… m-make me cummmm-hmm..."

"My pleasure…" he answered as he took her clit in his mouth once more while his fingers continued to move in her in an ever increasing pace, his muscles burned, at the continuous action, but he wasn't going to stop.

Rukia felt her senses go into overload… this felt so incredible that she thought she would burst into flames, the alternation between his tongue and thumb keeping the pressure on her clit as his fingers moved in her, her inner walls continuing to contract greedily around his fingers faster and harder,

He could tell Rukia was closer to her orgasm because she was now pushing his face into her with one hand keeping a death grip on his hair, and when she started bucking against his mouth, he pulled away only to say those magical words that pushed her over the edge…

"Go ahead and cum… cum for me… cum for me, cum in my mouth Ru-kia," he commanded latching onto her sensitive head once more sucking her hard.

Rukia arched her back as she felt the tidal wave start to crash over her.

"Bya-byakuuu… ahhhhh…" Rukia screamed his name like never before as her first big orgasm claimed her body. Her hips bucking wildly against Byakuya's face as she came in his mouth on his tongue and fingers. Byakuya's actions didn't relent until her body slowed in its thrashing and her death grip of his hair was released. And still he eagerly continued to swallow the flood of juices that ran into his mouth now after removing his fingers, gently rubbing her clit to get her to squeeze out every last drop.

Rukia's body fell limp against the back of the elevator wall when the last tremor went through her, while Byakuya continued to cradle her with that one hand secured under her butt evenly, even as her body continued to shake with the aftershocks, Byakuya hadn't stopped even when she couldn't move now, he just continued to lick her till she was clean, making sure to leave no corner or crevice unattended.

Rukia couldn't see for a moment, her bliss was so complete. She'd never come that hard in her life, not even on her own, and certainly not in Phuket; this was a new world order experience. Where the hell had he learned to use his tongue like that?

"That's a good girl," Byakuya's voice was low and husky as he set each of her legs down, then wraps his left arm around her waist and started to stand.

"You're such a good girl," he continued to husk in that low and husky tone, before kissing her gently.

Rukia lazily opened her eyes and looked up at him through slits. She still didn't have the energy to stand up by herself thankfully she was being held up between him and the elevator corner

"Now that I've licked… sucked… and eaten you out we're going to go up to my apartment and continue, the fun, there I am going to fuck you hard and fast… slow… and gentle… in more than 69 ways."

He growled lowly gently grinding his thickness against her.

Byakuya held her body tight against his as he made the few steps to the elevator buttons, hitting the penthouse button of one of four buttons labeled…'GF'… 'PH'… 'STOP'… 'ClOSE'… by the time they got to the penthouse suite Byakuya had already lit another fire in her, and her body was telling her she was far from satisfied yet.

* * *

She had removed the remnants of her dress, not caring that it was probably ruined, she stood bare before him, shame no more.

"Sit on the edge of the sofa and keep your legs spread for me, hands at your sides, you cannot touch yourself until I tell you to,"

Rukia once again found herself obeying his command. Seated and legs spread open hands at her sides, she waited for what next… she sucked in a breath as she watched Byakuya begin to unbutton his shirt before shrugging out of it, then his fingers moved to his belt unbuckling it and the button of his pants before pulling down his zipper.

* * *

Her eyes that were once slits were wide open now once he pushed his pants down stepping out of them, to reveal a huge bulging tent in his grey CK boxer briefs. Rukia couldn't help as she shifted slightly at the sudden tightening of her pussy when Byakuya pushed his hand into his briefs to take his length in his hand and gave himself a few strokes as though straightening it out while looking down at the vision before him; the woman he'd only dreamt and hungered for until now, so he'd said… whether she was lying spread-eagle or sitting spread eagle before him naked and on display for his viewing pleasure.

* * *

"I don't know which face I like best on you,"

"Face…?"

"Yes… when I was torturing you… your face were all sorts of emotions, but now that you've had your pussy petted your face tells a different story, it says you're very relaxed and your eyes say as much as they are still hooded from that massive orgasm a few minutes ago."

"Is that so…"

"Yes- and to me it doesn't matter what face you're wearing… right now is all that matter… right now you look so beautiful that I can barely stand it… right now more than anything I want to be inside you so much more than I've ever wanted anything, but I don't think you have quite earned a reward yet."

"What reward…?" she asked throatily flicking her eyes up to meet his.

In answer to her Byakuya hooked his thumb fingers on either side of his hips and slowly pushed his briefs down, then straightened back up.

A loud gasp followed by a curse said as much as Rukia's eyes zeroed in on the long, thick length that slapped against his stomach leaning a bit to the left. She had seen it in before but couldn't help thinking that it was big… really big, and he had trimmed like before. She dug her fingers into the soft suede deeper, as she held herself back, but not her audible moan when he slid his hand down over his cock to the head, holding it down with just his thumb for a couple seconds only to release it to slam back against his lower stomach, then pulling it down again with his thumb before wrapping the other four fingers around it and gliding down to the base before heading back up to the tip where he let his thumb dance on the head in a swiveling motion.

Seconds later, she saw a small bead of precum form against the top; he squeezed more out and used this to coat the rest of the head before he did another similar stroke.

"Do you like what you're seeing Ru-kia…?" he asked huskily

Rukia had never seen a man pleasure himself before; not even on porn and she'd watched one or two when she was trying to learn about sex, and she had also performed a few hand jobs but admittedly she had fantasize several times about sitting opposite a man while they both masturbated, just to see what it would be like, feel like watching a man stroke himself leisurely and feel no shame. Oh how she'd always found it a fascinating thought and said thought always made her touch herself whenever it occurred; It wasn't wrong was it…? That she found the idea of seeing a man bring on his own climax… hot! Was it…?

"Ru-kia_" she heard his deep soothing voice call out to her

Hypnotized as though in a trance she flicked her eyes up to meet his dark and desire filled orbs.

"Does it turn you on to watch me, touching myself?"

She could only nod in response as another sudden lump in her throat made it hard to say the right words.

"Would you like me to show you how I pleasure myself to fantasies of you while I couldn't have you, what I did to take the edge of so I wouldn't crave you so-damn-fucking-much…?"

* * *

She nodded, as she felt another trickle follow… this kind of foreplay… his kind of foreplay, she'd never thought she would experience, it made her so wet, she couldn't stop dripping or clenching at every word, every breath, every look, every touch. He could ask her anything and she would do it, in fact she hoped he asked her to suck his cock, it looked so inviting, so delicious, she would enjoy having him in her mouth and she wasn't even intermediate in giving a blow job, but she'd damn well try to blow him like an expert, if he commanded her to suck his cock… she really hoped he did.

She'd read lots of materials about how to perform the perfect blow job, she even had Ran demonstrate it to her using various items of different sizes, she would use that vast knowledge or she could do as Ran said, just feel and listen to how he reacts, it was far more informative that way to know what you're doing right and what he likes.

* * *

Byakuya watched Rukia as she observed him intently and intensely, he noted her shifting movements, the way her fingers were bone white from gripping the sofa so hard trying to control herself, the way she gnawed repeatedly on her bottom lip, the way her legs tremble as she desperately wanted to close them, to grant herself some kind of sweet contact friction. The way her breathing grew laborious with each breath, it turned him on even more that she wasn't turning away, that she wanted to watch him put on a show of self-love for her, it intrigued him to know that she was very intrigued by his display of self-love, he liked that description best.

"When alone, in my office, I'd envision you naked and laying on my desk, your legs wrap around my waist and my cock buried balls deep in you, pounding away into you as you cried out my name… begging me to go harder, faster… to not stop," he said keeping his tone even, as his well timed paced stroking.

"When in my bed late at night or when I would awake with morning wood, I'd fantasize about you taking the top and riding me like a quarter mile race horse, before I shot my load, but I'd only feel the hot release hitting my chest, while I hoped it would be your insides I was spraying into.

He squeezed his cock hard to bring some control to his growing anxious movements, her subtle arching and quick wetting of her lips was nearly his breaking point. Even now Rukia had no idea the kind of power she wielded in such innocent acts meant to aide her.

"Then when I'd enter the shower to wash it all off I'd start imagining you in the shower right there with me, you pressed up against the steamed glass as I pounded you from the back, and still it wasn't enough, because you weren't there."

"You- could have called…" she said breathily, her mind picturing them exactly as he was describing.

"Kuchiki Pride would never allow me to do that, but still you tortured me for years, and you never did quite say or show me how sorry you were for doing so, which is why I believe you haven't earned a reward yet."

"I'd do anything to make it up to you now… to show you how sincere I am, and I would also really like a reward… please bya-bo,"

"You just want to have your way… you'd like for me to sink balls deep into that sweet wet tight pussy of yours don't you… thinking it and wanting it is making you so fucking wet, you can't help yourself can you…? Look at the way you're dripping."

He croaked and continued to pump himself, varying his pace to keep himself from cumming, at the way she was dripping from his words.

He had hit the nail on the head, everything he said was true, and hearing the words spoken aloud started another sweet thrill in her… Rukia seeing an opening spread her legs wider as she sat up ramrod straight.

Byakuya stroked himself tighter her reaction and interest in his actions spurring him on…

* * *

Rukia found that she couldn't take just staring at Byakuya like this anymore. Her pussy was begging for attention desperately, her mind was on overload of the images he had painted of doing her in his office and shower; it was all too much she thought finally giving in as she slid her hand over her thigh and towards her dripping core. Her fingers had just grazed her sensitive clit causing her breath to hitch at the sweet shock it sent through her body. Only to be stopped by his harsh cried out…

**"NO!"**

"But I need to-touch… I need to cum-again…"

**"NO…!** Remove your hand now,"

She obeyed placing it back at her side

"First you will use your left hand to touch your nipples only, I want you to pull on them for me like I would, imagine that it's my fingers at your breast."

She moved her hand to her breast and started by clipping the nipple between her fingers and pulling, her back arching once more at the sweetness rolling through her, and at him watching her commanding her.

"Now move your right hand to your pussy-BUT do not touch your clit, keep your fingers lower that way you can 'stave off' your impending orgasm just yet,"

She did as he said, her fingers delving into her wetness, her body shuddering at the sensation of being touched again there at last.

Byakuya almost had an aneurysm, if it wasn't enough that she was looking at his cock like a sybaritic devotee, she now started playing with herself too at his command and was enjoying it, he more so reveling in her body's anfractuous antics as well as her harmonious soft panting sounds and very prominent beginning wet clicking sounds of her fingers delving into her overflowing pussy over and over.

He didn't want to but he had to stop mid-stroke, squeezing the tip of his cock head hard as another shot of seraphic ecstasy pulverize through him at watching her fingers playing into her wet pussy ceaselessly. She was already primed to go again, it would give him great pleasure to sink deep into her but as he was standing with his dick in his hand, and she did promise to do anything to earn a reward, his reward….

"Stop and come over here, Rukia."

Byakuya commanded suddenly, in a deep rugged filled tone before releasing his cock letting it slam against his lower stomach once more.

Rukia forced her hands to stop tweaking her nipple first and then moved her eyes away from his throbbing member to look up into his stormy eyes while the other hand stayed consistent with her middle finger still thrusting into her. They were darker now much darker and piercing, predatory dangerous slits… commanding… daring her to disobey, she wondered what her punishment would be briefly, would have voiced her **NO!** Cheekily but decided that her action would say it all.

Breaking the eye contact she looked down knowing he would to, knowing she had his attention she pulled her finger out and drew up to press right on the trigger and circled her clit once arching into her fingers and twice moaning delightfully at the sight of her fingers behaving mischievously, and making a bold statement that she wasn't going to stop unless he made her.

Byakuya accepted her challenge walking forward and forcefully grabbed her by the wrist of her hand still between her legs, yanking it away before pulling her up.

Rukia was heaving and panting not from exertion, but from the raw primal thrill running through her, he wasn't angry or anything like that but he was going to punish her for directly disobeying him, her clit twitched painfully as the wonderful feeling of fright possessed her body.

"Did you intend to be defiant or were you just provoking me…?" he gruff-ed out

"I…"

"…Didn't say you could speak… now on your knees…"

* * *

Rukia didn't even think about refusing, there was something different in his tone, her legs felt weak, so she was glad as she allowed her body to sink till she was on her knees before him, face to face with him and she had to admit that the view was just perfect now. At this angle, Byakuya's thick length was right in her line of vision, only six inches away by her estimation, and she could smell his heady musky scent that was beginning to cloud her senses. She looked up at Byakuya, tilting her head until she met his eyes again. His eyes were still boring into her.

"Come closer," he commanded.

And again Rukia found herself doing as he asked once again.

"For being a disobedient girl, you're going to have to earn the right to be fucked by me as you'd like, you're going to have to earn your promised reward, what are you going to do to gain my trust…"

"Whatever you want… anything you ask," she replied thurst-ly licking her lips once more

"Then… suck it, Ru-kia,"

Byakuya intoned in a gentle yet commanding tone as he ran his fingers into her hair lovingly... his hair falling forward like a curtain around his face.

"Suck my cock…"

Rukia looked back down to the monster in front of her. She'd only ever blown two guys a handful of times, and they weren't even as big as this, so she wasn't and shouldn't be a stranger to it. But Byakuya was definitely longer and thicker than any she'd blown, and she desperately wondered if she'd be able to handle it all, would she choke on it?

* * *

Byakuya seeing her hesitancy decided to retract his request, but he still had to ask her…

"To big for you to handle…?"

She nodded yes slowly, still looking at his cock.

"It isn't necessary, maybe another time when you're ready," he said, causing her to look up at him with those big beautiful doe eyes.

"No-I want to- I will… I just… I am sure I want to…" she let her words hang there

* * *

Byakuya figured he would have to lead the way and so he reached down and grabbed his cock stroking it a few times before guiding it to her with one hand resting at the back of her head.

* * *

Rukia watched the thing approach slowly and as the distance grew shorter she froze up once more over thinking everything but one thought was uppermost in her head… should she let him lead, let him fuck her mouth, she was going to ask herself another question but as soon as she felt the slightly slick warmth against her lips, her mind went into some kind of mode hearing that all too familiar voice of Rangiku instructing her as she parted her lips and sucked the plump head into her mouth.

Byakuya groaned as he slipped between her lips… and he groaned louder as he could feel her tongue beginning its swirling action around the head and when she stilled her tongue he pushed another three inches in her mouth fill with over five inches; seconds later he pulled out with a pop, he was going to leave the rest up to her.

He removed his hand from his cock to cover her own resting against his thigh and guided it, wrapping it around his cock as they both glided over him before guiding and fitting him into her mouth.

He watched her, not rushing her one bit but she was forgetting to breathe again…

"Now that it's a lot more wet take it out and stroke it lovingly like I was doing earlier it will give you a moment to breathe, to prepare yourself, then when you guide it back into your mouth this time, you can take it in deeper."

She did as he said and kept this rhythm going for a while, as instructed until Byakuya grabbed the back of her head and started pumping his hips into her face at a reasonable tempo as he seemed to lose control for a few seconds. At hearing her moan; he opened his eyes to see she had a hand down between her legs.

"Remove your hand," he grunted out

And immediately in the next breath growled out…

"Oh fuck, Ru-Ru-kia... that's so good… suck harder…"

She was silently voicing her displeasure at him denying her that small pleasure, by teething and sucking on him, Byakuya got lost again but continued to mutter as he continued pumping, his eyes open and watching her now… daring her.

"Massage my balls," he growled

Byakuya threw his head back as he felt Rukia's warm small hands cup his balls and start massaging them as he moved in her mouth, her tongue running alongside and under him, sometimes sucking and teething him. She was inconceivably- second to none, how hadn't he found out this then in Phuket?

He pulled out of her mouth, completely for a moment, at the beginning tightening in his sacs.

Rukia no longer unsure and feeling definitely in control took the opportunity to swirl her tongue on the sensitive underside of his cock, going back and forth, from crown to base, at the base she became more daring taking first one soft rounded sac into her mouth… Byakuya groaned loudly, goose bumps littering his skin; never… had he felt that kind of feeling of being taken in like some delectable sweet.

"Ru-kia… fuck," he groaned as she released them moving back up the underside her tongue making circles under his cock head along and over the slit before swirling over the whole thing, her teeth scarping gently around it.

He pulled his cock back, but she followed and took him back into her mouth tightening her lips around him, he relaxed a little. Byakuya was surprised next at her action as she sort- to pull him closer… deeper, almost as if she wanted to deep throat all of him, not wanted… she was going to… He shuddered closing his eyes before reopening them to watch her lips slide down almost the whole length of him over and over, her hot breath flowing through her nostrils caressing his lower abdomen and groin.

He willed her then to look up at him, he wanted to see what she was thinking though her eyes, but when she at last looked up his eyes connecting with Rukia's, he was blown away to see that they were hooded in desire, and devoid of reservation. What the fuck, Byakuya thought… as he stopped pumping all together and allowed her to do the driving for the next couple minutes he would be able to stand it.

He had surrendered to her at last and Rukia was proud of her-self, quite proud, that Ran's advice of not being a slouch but embrace the power you feel at pleasing him paid of more than what book sense had to offer, listening to the sounds he made and the way his body reacted, the way he reacted, was what encouraged her to try the deep throating. She'd felt his eyes burning a hole into her, why she looked up only to see consternation in Byakuya's eyes, that she was attempting to do too much all at once… but she believed she knew what she was doing, as if she had been doing this a long time, her two previous experiences before was purely done because she hoped it would be reciprocated, it wasn't… but and for the first time, she actually wanted to do it, she wanted to suck a cock, not any cock but his cock because she wanted to.

She also wanted him to feel the pleasure that he'd given her just moments ago and before that. She released his balls and moved both hands to his thigh tracing the musculature cuts to settle and tightened her grip on his ass which was impossibly firm to control his movements. Byakuya was under her control now, she could feel it as he let his body move any which way she pulled her strings, making him her puppet,

When she felt the head graze the back of her throat, she inhaled slowly and relaxed her throat muscles, calming her gag reflex action until she was able to push further, swallowing as his cock sank deeper inside her mouth.

Byakuya almost came right there in her mouth a minute or so later when he felt his cock sink impossibly deeper grazing the back of her throat, feeling the way she relaxed the muscles gradually while humming her pleasure… his hands that had been wrapped around her arm clenched painfully hard before he released his death grip to drive his hand into his hair, pulling on it as his breathing sky rocketed into hash drawn breaths, his body trembling and heaving as the powerless feelings rose further in him overwhelming him.

He looked down, and seeing him-self buried almost to the hilt in Rukia's stretched lips made his cock and balls tighten excruciatingly. Who was this divine being on her knees pleasuring him..? He had been sure when he commanded her to suck his cock that she was a novice and he would train her, teach her, but clearly she was the one teaching him… training him now.

Her teeth and tongue against and around his cock awakened new things in him… Each time something new touched him he couldn't help as his eyes and head rolled back at the sensations, breaking his eye contact with her mouth wrapped around him.

Right now Rukia was having the last word, but how could he deny also that the warmth and tightness around him wasn't amazing, even more was this exalted… resplendent… immortal woman… compelling more than anything… engendering this euphoric- twilight zone -rapturous feeling within him.

Feeling his body tense and harden even tremble under her hands spoke volumes to her, it told her that he was close… that she was leading him to the edge when he least expected it… and she wanted him to cum in her mouth, but she highly doubted that Byakuya would allow it, his ultimate goal was to empty himself in her and she had to admit that she wanted that more, as she pulled her head back slowly his length sliding smoothly out her mouth until only the head of his cock was on her tongue held there by her lips, she waited as he dropped his head forward opening his eyes to look at her and for a moment she conveyed that she wanted to continue this slow torture of him before ending it her way by pushing him back into the depths of her mouth and throat till he had no choice but to release her reward.

"Y-you win… for now…" he croaked as his hands went to her hair, where he gently guided her head back until his cock sprang from her mouth, slapping against his abdomen.

"Up…" he said helping her up until she was standing toe to toe with him, his hands burying themselves once more in her hair pulling her head back so he could burn the image of her, triumphant look and lips parted slightly as she breathed heavily, seeing the small smile beginning, he chose then to kiss her roughly, just to let her know that he was regaining his strength. Rukia didn't care either way as she threw her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around him kissing him back, feeling lightheaded and lighthearted from the hysteria of emotions… inexorably rooting them-selves within her. Byakuya had instantaneously become the ingrafted, other splice to her end and only he would make her a new whole when he joined with her.

* * *

He pushed the door to his room open, walking up onto his bed; he then kneels placing her on the cool silk sheets as he leaned over her. Rukia opened her legs wider for him, relishing the feeling of his firmly cut hot body against hers as he dueled with her tongue before nipping her lips in a last kiss as he started to kiss her neck leaving his mark after a few seconds to continue to her shoulder and breastbone.

Words were lost only pleasureful sighs and moans and groans and expletives were used to communicate as the kisses trailed between her breasts before moving over to one of them where he sucked the darkening pink nipple into his mouth before biting it, Rukia gasped again at the wonderful pain that tore through her right to her core. When he did the same to the other she raked at his back and shoulders as the feeling of sinking grew within her.

Byakuya deemed to keep her in an utter state of arousal as he moved his hand to the other unattended breast, pinching and rolling the nipple between his finger while he sucked and nipped at the other.

Rukia felt there might as well have been a string tied from her nipples to her clit, for each tweak, each bite, sent a jolt through her causing her pussy to weep more, her juices flowing to the surface beneath her with every touch or caress Byakuya made to her body. She started to grind against his thigh resting prematurely between her thighs, her clit desperately relishing the small amount of friction.

Byakuya tightened his body and muscles at feeling Rukia's silky wetness spreading on his thigh with every roll of her hips, was there no end to it, he hoped not as it only made him harder and hungrier, and he realized that he needed to be inside of her by his next exhaled breath.

He reached up, grabbed a pillow placing it under her lower back, positioning her further up, until her ass was just over the edge. He grabbed both of her legs till he wrapped his fingers around her ankles before he pushed them up and out, so that she was soon spread eagle that her engorged thick pussy lips opened up like a morning flower, inviting him in. He heard Rukia's breathing become shallow as her chest quickly rose and fell with each breath. Her shaking returned and he could see that a small amount of fear had crept back into her eyes.

This was it, Rukia thought her body reminding her of the sheer bliss she once had experienced already at the hands of the man above her and that she would be experiencing it all over again… she clenched at wondering what would he do to her once he was inside, it had been a long damn time?. Her eyes closed, breath held in when she felt him glide the head of his cock along her slit, stopping to rub her clit before heading back down. Waves of delight rolled from her pussy to every nerve ending of her body as he teased her, and she felt his soft lips connect with her ankle before resting on his shoulder.

"I want you so bad… I tell myself I am going to stay in control and not lose it when I sink into you, but if I do for one moment just tell me to stop… I won't do anything you don't want me to," Byakuya whispered as he pushed his cock along her again.

"So If I tell you to stop… you will."

"If you tell me to stop at anytime… I will," he husked keeping his eyes focused on her.

He entered her slowly, torturing them both with his careful, loving action. He moved in and out slowly and Rukia liked it for the few seconds but now she needed him fucking her like a train, pounding into her and she speeded up her actions, which soon caused him to increase his pace and thrust against her several times, causing her to moan sweetly, as she arched and writhered beneath him. He felt so amazingly good every stroke… Rukia opened her eyes to look up into his passionate intense filled orbs. They were still burning with his need to have her, and she felt her whole body tingle at the sight.

"Do you want me to-?"

Byakuya breathed, slowing his movements to that of sawing his cock in and out of her. Rukia swallowed hard as she felt the answer bubble to her lips before her mind could even catch up.

"No-" she moaned, just before gasping as Byakuya slammed into her to the hilt hard suddenly, as though that was the answer he had wanted to hear always.

There was a collective groan from both of them as he slammed into her again and their bodies connected deeper. Rukia's eyes shut tightly, partly out of surprise that she loved his less than gentle manner and partly in shame because she wanted him to go faster, harder. She felt the hot tears of joy and relief fall from her eyes, sliding down to her temples and into her hair.

She felt so wonderful, why had she ever fought these feelings before…? Why hadn't she been more forth -coming before now…? Was it still too late…? As she felt her inner walls quivering around Byakuya's cock, she knew that it wasn't… they were meant to be together and she wasn't going to deny him anything ever again. She knew he meant what he'd said, but she didn't want him to stop ever, even as he began to lose control, had lost it from the moment he sunk into her.

Byakuya's eyes finally opened after a few more swift strokes. It had taken all his self-control not to cum when he entered her; she felt so amazingly good. He looked down at Rukia's beautiful face, and noticed her more than usual glittering glassy orbs. He wasn't sure if it was from pain or something else. He brought her legs down around his waist, then leaned forward placing a soft kiss on her lips, cheeks and along the column of her exposed neck. The thumping of her heart causing him to slow down considerably as he pulled out slowly,not that he had far to go with her fingers clutching onto his biceps for leverage before slowly re-entering her again, looking for signs that she might be hurting. But she didn't flinch, or sigh in relief, as he reached the hilt in her... if anything her fingers moved from his bicep to his shoulders her nails dug hardest into his shoulder and back but not from pain so he buried his face in her shoulder and kept at that pace a few seconds more.

"Right there-ye-yesss..." she mewled with a slight wobble to her voice. he knew the difference between a wobble and a breathy sound and her's was a wobble.

When he pulled back to look into her eyes, she had them tightly squeezed shut. He kissed the lid of each eye lightly, prompting her to gently open each to focus on him, the concern evident in his eyes.

"Ru-kia…? Are you okay…?" he asked, in a whisper fighting to control the pleasure in his voice.

She nodded, before he felt her walls clamping around him trying to halt his pullout, he obliged by pushing back the rest of himself in her and slowly begin to rotate his hips she moaned loud and long, scraping her nails down his back, possibly tearing the skin.

"Bya… please… don't pull out…"

* * *

Rukia had never been so conflicted in her life. While her mind was still trying to rake her over the coals for falling in love with her deceased sister husband, rake her for being extremely glad that she wasn't here to prevent them… prevent this, because she had no doubt that she would have fought her sister to the death over him, to have him always… to have him always make her body scream with the intense pleasure like now as he moved within her.

His eager cock opening her up as he continued to explore each and every part beyond her vestibule walls, while consistently brushing against her clit, felt exquisite, She knew she had to give in to one of the many voices in her head or she'd go mad. She heard Byakuya saying something, bringing her back to the now, she couldn't avoid meeting his eyes, she shouldn't feel guilty, whether he knew what turmoil was taking place within her or not, his words alone should matter… he was telling her that it would be alright, what they were doing wasn't wrong, his eyes didn't stop looking softly into hers, as the fire of something more profound burned brightly in them, mirroring her feelings exactly. But he still had to say it…

"We can stop, if you need to… if I'm hurting you."

Byakuya whispered before placing a small kiss against her lips.

Rukia knew that when he said hurt, he wasn't just talking about the physical. He had to feel how wet she was, how easily he could move within her because of the generous cream she was producing. Her body told him that she felt no pain or discomfort, only satisfaction. Rukia only stared back at him at first, still deciding which side she was going to take. But then she thought, no matter what, she had already crossed the line willingly. She was going to ride this out until they both climaxed, it wouldn't change the fact that she loved him completely and her sister was dead… he was hers now… he was hers forever.

She brought her hands down to his waist gripping the smooth skin as she lifted her head to kiss him firmly. The kiss intensified, and Byakuya's rhythm increased instinctively. When she finally broke away, Rukia could see that his eyes were hooded lower now, and there would be no stopping him even if she wanted to. Thankfully, she didn't.

"Harder, Bya…" Rukia whispered, squeezing his hips tightly.

She saw a flash in his eyes that made her shudder before Byakuya pulled up, re-positioning his arms on either side of her waist. She felt him pull his cock back, before slamming it back in firmly. Rukia bit her lip and groaned, and Byakuya repeated the action, and then again until he was back into a rhythm. Rukia let her head fall back as her body reveled in feeling him pound into her. She could feel the tingling in the depths of her, letting her know that another orgasm was budding. She started lifting her hips to meet each thrust of Byakuya's, as her hands started running up and down his back.

It was only moments before Rukia started to cry out as the first ripple of her orgasm rolled over her. She bucked her hips against Byakuya as he continued to pound her through it. She took gasping breaths as it completed, her body starting to feel limp again with sleepiness. But Byakuya moved to a kneeling position and replaced his hands underneath her, firmly gripping her hips and pulling her upwards until only her shoulder blades and head rested on the pillow placed vertically beneath her earlier. Rukia's eyes fluttered open in surprise.

"Don't steal out on me, Rukia," Byakuya said huskily. "I'm not done with you yet."

Rukia's eyes widened even more as she realized that Byakuya was still completely hard inside her. She wasn't used to this; most guys, even the first time with him; they usually finished shortly after she did – if she did at all. She'd already had a handful of orgasms; she didn't think it was possible to have anymore. That was until Byakuya pulled out of her completely once again, only to slam into her again – this time much harder than he had before. Rukia gasped out of shock, and had no time to recover before he did it again. He was thrusting so hard that Rukia could hear their skin slapping together. It was the sweetest mixture of pleasure and pain she'd ever felt, and before long her eyes were rolling back again.

"You like that, don't you?"

Byakuya grunted through clenched teeth.

"You like it when I fuck you this way, don't you Ru-kia?"

Rukia nodded furiously as she gripped Byakuya's arms for dear life, unable to speak. Her legs were now flailing around, and she sort to get some kind of anchor to hold on for the ride, as she quickly locked her ankles and thighs around hips and ass. Byakuya was like a savage, slamming in and out of her until she thought she would die of pleasure. Her umpteenth orgasm hit her without warning and she called his name in a high-pitched squeal that was quickly drowned out by another moan of pleasure.

She could feel her juices dripping out of her onto her legs and beneath her, and she wondered how it was possible to come so many times. She looked up her –upward stretched body, watching as Byakuya's beautiful angry veined cock disappeared in and out of her pink cavern over and over again, completely slick with her cream. It was the most erotic thing she'd ever seen.

Byakuya was thinking the same thing as he watched himself pound her. He'd had good sex before… great sex with his late wife… but this was unlike anything he'd ever experienced. Rukia was perfect; everything about her turned him on, and her pussy felt tighter and tasted sweeter than any he'd encountered before. He loved how her body responded to him; the way her sex crunched him with her release. He would make her cum again before he did.

He wanted to cum, but he didn't at the same time. He wanted to make this moment last forever. If it was up to him, he'd always be inside her; filling her and making her scream for him, to hell with everyone. Byakuya was experienced enough to know that Rukia's tightness was a clear indicator of inactivity, never mind that she used a toy. She had been saving herself for him because she knew they would come back together.

And now there wouldn't be any other man to fuck her now, this was his pussy and he would be hitting this on a regular basis, he earned it and he deserves to hit it all the time, anytime. The things he planned to experience with her, show her and learn with her would be unforgettable, but right now what he was showing her and giving her… Byakuya could tell that most of this experience was new to Rukia; by the wide looks in her eyes, her clawing at his flesh for reprieve and yet encouragingly, her screaming and her new high sensitivity levels.

No man had done these things for her or to her. But no more, now Rukia was being awaken in a new way to a new day, knowing for certain that there was more to sex than toys and quick lays.

Byakuya didn't know why, but the idea of knowing that he was making Rukia feel things she never had before; cum in ways she never had before made him even harder. He'd make sure she never forgot this night, or how she felt when he was buried inside her, her pussy would only want to worship his cock. No one else would make them both feel like this ever again. Byakuya released her hips and leaned up and over until his arms gripped the headboard of the bed, over Rukia's head. He spread his knees wider she dropped a little and he tilted his hips and then started slamming into even harder than before.

Rukia let out a gurgled gasp as she felt him hit her spot. That had to be the magical G-spot that she heard so much about, this was still completely untouched territory for Rukia, and her mind couldn't keep up with the sensations it thrilled through her body. Byakuya was slamming into her so hard now that her breasts were bouncing wildly against her chest hitting each other as a matter of fact and her teeth bit harder into her lip. She could feel the bed beneath her shifting as each thrust rocked it, and it turned her on to hear Byakuya's sweat soak slick thighs slapping against her sweat slick skin.

"Yes_" he growled

"Oh-Kam-bya…oo-uhhh…"

Rukia started moaning as she felt tingles all over her body from the knotting at her core. She was going to cum again, to her disbelief, and she was sure that this one was going to be stronger than the other's she'd already experienced. Byakuya started grunting loudly with every thrust, he released the headboard and gripped onto her shoulders from underneath before soon burying his head in her neck, biting at the soft flesh there.

Rukia was lost in the felicity and sacchariferous pain that was coursing through her body. She didn't know how much more she could take, but she didn't want it to end. Her nails dug into the flesh of his shoulder as she felt his teeth sink deeper into her neck. Byakuya pounded even harder into as he felt his sacs tighten painfully. He wanted to drag it out even longer, but between her clenching inner walls, the sight of her beautiful pale and cherry colored tip breast bouncing wildly together sometimes before him, the taste of her salty skin in his mouth and the wonderful sting of his balls smacking against her ass, he knew he couldn't. But he had to make sure he obliterated Rukia completely first.

He moved his hands back to the headboard and seconds later he removed one hand from the headboard and slid it between their sweat-soaked bodies until he found her completely unhooded clit. It was easy to find; the nub was rigid and pronounced after all of her orgasms. Byakuya reached down lower to gather some of the ample cream seeping out between them from where they were joined rubbing it over the nub before he began to squeeze and circle the organ feverishly. Rukia's mouth formed an 'o' as her eyes popped wider. It was too much. The relentless pounding of her pussy coupled with the shocks sparking from her clit pushed her over the edge.

Her hips bucked wildly as the most intense orgasm of her life took hold of her. Every nerve ending exploded; every inch of her skin was on fire, all sight and sound momentarily disappeared. Her mouth caught in a scream that never wanted to end not even as she tried to breathe.

Byakuya bit his bottom lip as he watched the beautiful goddess beneath him cum harshly, more harshly than before, her face contorting between pleasure and calamity.

He felt what seemed like a geyser erupting to rush over his cock and out of her, he could feel the molten lava running out and onto the sheets. He shifted lower while lifting her lower back higher with his right arm as he continued to pound her throughout it, while his left hand and his fingers continued to dance on her bud, until she opened her starry eyes at him and let out this time what sounded like a gut wrenching low, guttural, almost animal growl.

And that was it, as he leaned some and allowed Rukia to pull his face towards hers as she kissed him roughly stealing his breath. He pounded her a few more before he thrust in hard and deep as he could, her legs automatically locking his hips against hers and then her walls clamping him one last time hard forcing his release. He stiffened as he felt the first stream of his cum leave his body.

He wanted to pull away but she wouldn't have it, so he used the little space to begin pumping slowly in and out as far as he could as spurt after spurt of his cum erupted from his cock, coating and re coating every inch of her inner quivering walls and pulsing pussy to run over even more.

He felt like he could cum forever, and started to think he really would after nearly a minute of steady release. She continued to undulate beneath him, milking his cock and finally he felt the last of his release leave his body and the arm that had been supporting her lower back began to shake as well as his knees, but his waist hadn't stopped working yet.

Rukia kissed him then as she pulled him down firmly onto her, feeling him look to pull away, it was only then she let him up for air, which he drew in with a shudder his face red and his chest heaving, his face and chest were also dripping sweat all over her.

Rukia licked her lips as she realized that he was still pumping her slowly with his semi-hard cock. She felt full; she knew that he must have unloaded a large pool supply of cum inside her. She also knew it was a very territorial gesture, and she understood why he wanted to release in her and not pull out.

He felt a bit heavier now, and she would have flipped them over but then she remembered that she was still too weak and dizzy from the most intense orgasms of her life to think straight or lift muscle.

Byakuya however was aware that he might be crushing her and took another deep breath before pulling himself up and rolling to his back bringing Rukia with him, one of her arm draping over him, her nails drawing small lazy circles on his still heated flesh. He held her body close even as his cock grew softer inside her but not enough to slide out yet.

* * *

"That was... beyond anything I have ever experienced" Byakuya finally whispered. Rukia let out a small contented moan.

"Ditto… and yet it was so much more than that," she replied, matching his tone. She pulled back to look into his eyes. The salaciousness was still there, but it was more… tender; more like idolatry…

"You… obliterated me."

A rare sexy smile crossed Byakuya's thin lips as he gave into a small chuckle, which Rukia joined him in. He pushed a damp lock of hair from the side of her face and sighed. She looked so heavenly to him; her face and body effulgent with perspiration and her cheeks rubicund in her afterglow. She looked happy, satisfied, very contented and he could get used to seeing her like this.

"Rukia can I ask you something, and I want you to be truthful with me,"

"I wouldn't lie to you even if…"

"Why were you crying earlier?"

Rukia looked up and sighed deeply.

Byakuya felt his altitude start to dip; he had been foolish to ask a question he shouldn't have, because he knew she only did that before she was about to say something he didn't like, it was like in Phuket... next would come the dreaded words to shred him like he was being passed through a grater.

"Before I answer you I need to go pee first," she said getting of him gently, his cock slipping out of her with a slurping noise.

He was a bit apprehensive that she might lock herself in the bathroom to not talk and so he held onto her arm, pulling her back atop him, he kissed her parted lips tenderly before he closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers, they stayed that way for a moment, with no other sound than their breathing already returned to normal.

"You're coming back right?" he whispered, not daring to look at her yet

Rukia eyes opened widely she was momentarily stunned. Why would he think she wouldn't? She wasn't going anywhere, she wasn't going to leave him or let him go ever again.

"I am not running this time, just going to use the bathroom, I am coming back," she said kissing him gently as he opened his eyes then to stare into hers.

* * *

Rukia walked to the bathroom separated by a wall and closed the door behind her before turning on the light; she stood looking at herself fully in the mirror. She breathed out slowly to calm her now racing heart wanting to return it to normal as she gripped either side of the porcelain sink to keep from crumbling with the added weakness in her knees, even though it was… an impossibility she felt like she'd wanted to escape a tiny bit… needed to escape because she was still fearful that this was a dream, that none of this was real… but it was and what scared her even more, was the fact that he was possibly just as scared as her but more so about what she would do, he wouldn't survive another scene like Phuket, he didn't want her to ever leave and the idea thrilled her slightly that she could make him so fearful and so many other things he would never let anyone else see. She shook the thoughts from her head as she exhaled calmly.

Rukia continued to peruse her naked body, noting her swollen nipples from the endless biting and tweaking and the varying marks covering her body some small, some larger all of a dark red color, the ones at her throat where Byakuya had bitten her hard and sucked it to soothe the pain was most prominent, they would probably take the longest to fade she knew, there were two on either side of the dip between her waist and hips, there was also another two on either breast where she considered to be her cleavage, she wouldn't be showing any for a bit.

Her eyes continued its inventory of marked territory; she couldn't help it as they fell to her pussy, which was still wet, from his cum flowing out of her. Rukia bit her lip to stifle the little sound that wanted to escape as her clit throbbed at the memory still fresh in her mind and in her body. She could feel her clit awaken in arousal apparently already recovered from her earlier activities. Rukia turned on the tap before looking back at her eyes in the mirror. She could see the new glow to her skin. Even though her body looked like it normally did; there was a new look and silky feel to it.

She looked closer at the woman staring back at her; she couldn't deny that she was staring at a completely satisfied woman; and one no longer ridden with regrets. It was the first time that she would ever feel something this incredible, and if Byakuya and she were to ever split up again she would never ever feel something this incredible again she both mourned and cheered the fact in her heart. She hoped that day would never come where she wouldn't ever feel Byakuya near her or inside of her again… his life-giving essence in her womb.

She hadn't seen nor heard him enter the bathroom till she felt his fingers slipped down to her pussy, causing her to jump at the sensitivity. She was sore; she'd never been fucked so aggressively in her life. But she wasn't complaining and why would she when it was the good kind of pain; one she'd associate with only him and relish for as long as she could.

* * *

"Very sensitive I see, I hope I didn't hurt you," he asked softly drawing circles on her tummy, his eyes holding hers in the mirror as he stood behind her, arms wrapped around her.

"Sensitive yes, hurting not anymore… and I mean both physically and emotionally,"

"Emotionally- I guess the way I treated you before is going to take some time to get over,"

"No- I don't mean that, I am way past that stage, we both are, we started on a clean slate, I-I was conflicted emotionally, I thought it was wrong to fall for you-my sister's husband, I also thought that if she was alive there is no doubt that I would fight for you, fight her for you because I know now more than ever and I believe with every fiber of my being that we are meant to be together and for each other."

"I feel the same about you, I would have done the same for you, even if a few people got hurt along the way, and would have disapproved, and I'd still want you if it meant everything being stripped away from me." he said as she turned in his arms and threw her arms around his neck, pulling his head down to meet her lips.

"How about we live out your shower fantasy right now?"

"Aren't you hurting?"

"And what better way to nurse an ache than with warm water and a stiff hard cock," she said as he lifted her in his arms her legs wrapping around his hips as he walked them to the shower.

* * *

13149/13313/


End file.
